


Learning How To Live

by Dusty_words



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Domestic Violence, Romance, Slow Burn, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_words/pseuds/Dusty_words
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Learning How To Live de 1clevergurl] Regina Mills, une pianiste recluse, quitte Boston pour venir s’installer à Storybrooke, dans le Maine, avec son fils Henry récemment adopté, dans le but d’échapper à un passé marqué par les relations abusives et de reconstruire sa vie. Là-bas, elle tombe rapidement sous le charme d’une femme à tout faire ; une beauté brute et terriblement timide au passé douloureux, et qui lui fera découvrir que les secondes chances sont parfois les plus belles de toutes, et que « parfait » ne veut pas toujours dire sans faille.





	1. The Job

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learning How To Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373535) by [1clevergurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1clevergurl/pseuds/1clevergurl). 



> DISCLAIMER : Ceci est une TRADUCTION, l'histoire appartient à 1clevergurl, pas à moi.
> 
> Je vous traduis les notes de l'auteure parce qu'elles me semblent importantes : 
> 
> A/N#1 - Toute référence à des séries, des films, des livres et/ou tout autre document protégé par des droits d'auteurs et mentionné dans cette fiction, y comprit les personnages, les décors, et les événements, appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, pas à moi. Cette fiction est une interprétation de tous ces éléments, et je n'en tirerai aucun profit financier. Lesdites références sont faites dans un contexte fictif et uniquement dans un but de divertissement; elles ne sont pas censées être diffamatoires, calomnieuses, ou considérées comme factuelles.
> 
> A/N#2 - Lorsque vous verrez une ou deux lignes en italique, cela représentera normalement les pensées de quelqu'un. Lorsqu'ils s'agira d'un nombre plus nombreux de lignes, ou de paragraphes entiers en italique, cela représentera la plupart du temps le flashback d'un événement passé. Les lignes de séparation sont utilisées pour séparer les scènes, les points de vue des personnages ou un flashback/une référence à un événement passé.
> 
> A/N#3 - Ceci est une fiction Swan Queen slow burn ; et qui contient plusieurs warnings pour les survivants de situations abusives. Certains flashback aborderont ces sujets (pas en détail). Une grande partie de ma vie se trouve littéralement dans les pages de cette histoire; des événements/situations que j'ai subies et des émotions que j'ai dû porter pendant de nombreuses années.
> 
> A/N#4 - Si vous êtes à la recherche de quelque chose de plus léger (sans trigger warnings), je vous suggère mon autre fiction 'Photos From a One Life Stand'.
> 
> A/N#5 - Je dédie cette histoire à BeeGoddess, dont les merveilleux mots d'encouragement et le soutien constant (et le blog incroyable !) ont été une source d'inspiration pendant l'écriture de cette histoire. Merci, merci, un millier de fois, MERCI !

\- Oh, Emma, Dieu merci tu es venue !

Emma avait à peine mis un pied dans l'atelier que la voix de Marco, marquée par un fort accent italien, l'appelait avec soulagement.

\- Salut, Marco ! On fête quelque chose ? Tu n'es jamais aussi content de me voir d'habitude, taquina Emma, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Oh, voyons, tu sais bien que tu es mon apprentie favorite.

Marco prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains et tourna sa tête dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, déposant un baiser paternel sur chacune de ses joues.

\- Je suis ta seule apprentie, Marco, répliqua Emma en riant.

Elle déposa sa boîte à outils sur le sol et posa avec précaution sa trousse d'accessoires sur l'établi. Défaisant le lien qui la maintenait enroulée sur elle-même, elle étala l'emballage protecteur sur toute sa longueur, révélant une belle collection de ciseaux, burins, et une collection de lames affûtées pouvant tailler des motifs précis dans le bois.

Emma était l'apprentie de Marco depuis une vingtaine d'années depuis l'âge – pas si paisible – de huit ans.

* * *

  


_Emma sortit de sa maison d'accueil, bien décidée à NE PAS aller à l'école. A la place, elle se faufila entre les maisons, escaladant occasionnellement les haies et clôtures qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Elle finit par arriver devant une petite menuiserie qui se situait derrière une maison décrépie appartenant à un vieil homme appelé Marco. Il vivait seul, subsistant seulement grâce aux compétences de bricoleur et d'homme à tout faire qu'il mettait au service des habitants de la ville - même si la plupart des jobs qu'on lui proposait relevaient plus de la charité des dits-habitants que d'une véritable habilité qui surpasserait celle de n'importe quel travailleur local._

_Non, le vrai talent et la vraie passion de Marco résidaient dans la sculpture sur bois. Les horloges, boîtes, bibelots, jouets et poupées qu'il était capable de confectionner étaient époustouflants de beauté. Ils ne lui rapportaient pas beaucoup d'argent, mais en combinant ses maigres revenus avec la pension qu'il recevait depuis qu'il avait été licencié de son travail, il arrivait à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau… enfin, tout juste._

_Emma s'approcha de la porte de la menuiserie et posa la main sur la poignée pour voir si elle était fermée à clé. La poignée tourna facilement, et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Les quelques fenêtres de l'atelier étaient toutes couvertes d'une pellicule d'humidité et de sciure qui semblait s'être amassée là depuis des années. La lumière du soleil pouvait entrer dans la pièce, mais pas en quantité suffisante pour y voir clair à l'intérieur – ou depuis l'extérieur. Emma espérait qu'elle arriverait à dénicher quelques uns des plus petits outils de Marco. Elle avait déjà vu les mêmes dans la vitrine d'une quincaillerie, en ville, et ils avaient l'air de valoir pas mal d'argent. Si elle parvenait à en attraper un ou deux, elle pourrait peut-être les vendre lorsqu'elle irait à Portland. Sa mère et son père d'accueil s'y rendaient fréquemment pour se fournir en herbe et autres drogues auprès de leur dealer. Et quand ils faisaient le voyage, ils forçaient toujours Emma à venir avec eux et la laissaient toute seule dans la rue jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé leurs « transactions ». Ils avaient l'air d'entretenir l'idée tordue que la police ou la Justice seraient plus cléments avec eux s'ils se faisaient prendre la main dans le sac avec une gamine. Emma savait bien que ça l'amènerait seulement à être transférée dans une autre famille, mais ils ne lui demandaient pas vraiment son avis, et elle essayait donc de tirer la situation à son avantage comme elle le pouvait. Quelques dollars de plus dans ses poches, ça voulait dire un ou deux jours où elle pourrait se payer de vrais repas de midi à l'école, et où elle irait au lit en se sentant peut-être moins vide. Dans cette famille, elle avait appris très vite que l'argent qui était supposé payer sa nourriture filait la plupart du temps dans le bras, le nez ou le ventre de quelqu'un d'autre._

_Emma prit une minute pour rassembler ses pensées et s'approcha de l'établi sur lequel était posée une toute petite boîte à musique. Deux oiseaux marins étaient gravés sur le dessus de la boîte. Emma savait qu'elle n'était pas là pour ça, mais elle était tellement tentée par l'objet, et les outils qu'elle voulait voler se trouvaient juste à côté d'elle. Elle aurait vite fait de les attraper et de filer, si besoin. Elle voulait juste jeter un œil, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal._

_Elle souleva la boîte et remonta la clé qui se trouvait dessous au maximum. Puis, elle la reposa sur la table en bois et ouvrit le couvercle. L'intérieur était sobre. Une fine couche de verre recouvrait un mécanisme simple, qui consistait en un engrenage rotatif et petit peigne qui contenait une série de « clés » de différentes tailles et que pinçaient les petites bosses du mécanisme pour créer les notes. La mélodie ainsi créée était lente, et jouait sur un motif principal de trois notes, entrecoupées de quelques notes plus basses. C'était à la fois beau et triste, et Emma sentit quelque chose la remuer dans son ventre. En retournant la boîte, elle découvrit que quatre mots avaient été écrits au stylo bic : « Sonate », « 14 », « Clair de Lune », « Teresa ». Emma n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire, et elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur la question, car elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas dans l'allée qui menait à l'atelier. Elle ferma brusquement le couvercle pour faire taire la boîte, attrapa quelques outils au hasard, et se rua vers la porte. Elle l'atteint au même moment où quelqu'un l'ouvrait de l'extérieur, et percuta Marco de plein fouet. Pendant une seconde, Emma regarda Marco, et Marco la regarda. Il aperçut les outils qu'elle tenait dans les mains, et écarquilla les yeux. Elle se retourna pour s'enfuir, mais une main se referma sur le collet de son t-shirt, la maintenant en place, et il cria :_

_\- JE TE TIENS !_

_Emma gesticula et se débattit, en vain, car Marco la tenait fermement. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il n'allait pas la lâcher et arrêta de gigoter il valait mieux qu'elle garde son énergie pour essayer de s'enfuir plus tard, si l'attention de l'homme faiblissait._

_\- Qu'est-c'que tu fais dans mon atelier ? Tu me voles mes outils ? Tu as sept ans, à quoi ça va te servir ? demanda Marco, la voix marquée par un fort accent italien._

_\- J'ai HUIT ans et LÂCHEZ-MOI ! exigea Emma._

_\- Je te lâcherai une fois que je t'aurai ramenée chez toi ! Amène-moi chez tes parents !_

_Emma sentit qu'elle n'allait pas gagner cette bataille. Même s'il était vieux, Marco la tenait d'une poigne de fer. Et maintenant, elle avait un problème encore plus gros. Ses parents d'accueil étaient sur le point de découvrir deux choses : premièrement, elle n'était pas allée à l'école, et deuxièmement, elle s'était fait attraper en train de voler. Cette fois, elle était vraiment dans le pétrin. Malgré leurs propres mauvaises habitudes et leur désintérêt pour les règles sociales dans l'intimité de leur foyer, ses parents d'accueil régnaient avec l'intransigeance des poings. Ils ne toléraient pas qu'Emma se fasse remarquer elle, les bleus et fractures que son corps avait dû accuser pouvaient en témoigner._

_Une fois arrivés devant la porte de sa famille d'accueil, Marco frappa pour annoncer leur arrivée, tout en gardant une poigne solide sur le collet d'Emma. Il entendit quelqu'un s'affairer avec précipitation à l'intérieur, et il jeta un regard perplexe à la porte, se demandant quand elle allait finir par s'ouvrir._

_Dès qu'ils auront fini de cacher leur came, pensa Emma._

_La porte s'entrouvrit, juste assez pour révéler la silhouette d'un homme colossal qui portait un t-shirt sale et un jean, et qui tenait à la main une bière. Son ombre se projetait sur eux, et il avait les yeux injectés de sang. Vu l'état de ses cheveux, il ne les avait pas lavés ni peignés depuis plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois._

_\- Vous voulez quoi ? demanda t-il à Marco d'une voix agressive._

_Depuis l'intérieur de la maison, une voix féminine demanda :_

_\- Qui c'est ?_

_\- Personne ! cria l'homme par-dessus son épaule. Retourne te coucher !_

_Reportant son regard sur Marco, l'homme reprit :_

_\- Alors ? J'ai pas toute la journée devant moi, pépé._

_Marco se sentit soudain tout petit et très faible sous le regard de l'homme qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Peut-être que venir ici n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça ni pour lui, ni pour la petite, mais ils étaient là, maintenant, et il ne pouvait pas se défiler._

_\- C'est votre fille ? demanda Marco._

_\- Ma fille d'accueil, grogna l'homme._

_\- Oui, et bien, je l'ai surprise en train de voler dans mon atelier, tout à l'heure, termina Marco._

_\- Ah ouais ?_

_L'homme dirigea son attention sur Emma comme s'il venait de la remarquer, et il la fixa d'un regard mesquin. Il tendit la main et l'attrapa brutalement par le bras, la forçant à s'approcher de lui puis se penchant vers son visage en grondant :_

_\- T'as volé ?_

_Emma ouvrit la bouche et le referma plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à former une réponse simple :_

_\- Oui._

_L'homme adressa à Marco un sourire tordu, et tira d'un coup sec la fillette pour l'arracher à l'emprise du vieil homme._

_\- 'Vous faites pas de bile. Elle vous embêtera plus. Bonne journée, termina t-il avec un sourire répugnant._

_Il poussa Emma à l'intérieur de la maison et claqua la porte derrière lui. Marco entendit le bruit fort et distinct d'une gifle, et il laissa tomber quelques outils par terre en se retournant précipitamment pour descendre du perron. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?_

* * *

  


_Marco travaillait à l'extérieur de son atelier lorsque Emma et l'homme revinrent le voir le lendemain. Emma avait la tête baissée et ne levait pas les yeux du sol._

_\- Vas-y. Dis-lui ce que je t'ai dit, ordonna l'homme._

_\- Voilà vos outils, murmura Emma en tendant une main tremblante._

_La main enserrait les quelques outils qu'elle avait réussis à attraper la veille. Elle ne releva pas la tête, attendant simplement que Marco les prenne._

_\- T'avais pas autre chose à dire ?_

_\- Je-je suis désolée, termina Emma._

_Elle leva à peine le regard vers Marco, mais ce qu'il aperçut suffit à lui donner la nausée. Un des yeux d'Emma était tout gonflé, coloré de bleu et de violet. Elle avait la lèvre fendue. L'œil qu'elle avait bien ouvert était plein de larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir._

_L'homme vit le visage de Marco se tordre de dégoût. Pour éviter de perdre l'argent qu'il gagnait tous les mois grâce à l'enfant, il dédramatisa ses blessures, espérant éviter une possible visite des Services Sociaux._

_\- Cette maladroite s'est cassé la figure en tombant du perron hier, après que vous soyez parti. C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air. 'Vous en faites pas._

_Marco comprit que la dernière phrase servait davantage de menace que de parole rassurante._

_Emma, elle, avait de nouveau les yeux fixés sur le sol, et restait silencieuse._

_\- Bon, mon vieux, l'affaire est réglée ?_

_Marco hocha lentement la tête._

_L'homme tourna les talons et attrapa brusquement Emma par le bras, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Il cracha :_

_\- Faut vraiment qu'on te trouve un truc à faire pour t'empêcher de faire des conneries._

_Marco n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de les rappeler :_

\- Attendez…

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, le vieux ? demanda l'homme d'une voix tranchante._

_\- En fait, j'aurais bien besoin d'une apprentie, pour mon atelier. Quelqu'un pour m'aider dans de petits travaux… rien de dangereux, mais ça l'occuperait, si c'est ce que vous cherchez ?_

_Marco retint sa respiration, espérant recevoir une réponse positive. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas la sortir de cette maison, mais il pouvait peut-être limiter le temps qu'elle devait passer avec eux._

_\- Vous la voulez ? Elle est à vous, grogna l'homme en poussant brutalement Emma en direction de Marco._

_Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui d'Emma et pointa son doigt vers elle en ajoutant :_

_\- Et y'a pas intérêt à ce que j'entende encore dire que tu poses des problèmes, c'est compris ?_

_Emma déglutit et hocha vivement la tête alors que l'homme faisait volte face et s'éloignait, laissant la fillette seule dans l'allée, en compagnie de Marco. Le vieil homme plaça un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, et à travers ses habits trop grands, il se rendit compte à quel point elle était maigre. Il la guida doucement vers la maison._

_\- Bon, on va commencer par te nourrir et mettre un peu de glace sur cet œil, d'accord ?_

* * *

  


_Depuis ce jour, jamais plus Emma n'avait été au lit en ayant faim._

_Emma commença par aider Marco dans de petites taches, comme il l'avait promis elle balayait, dépoussiérait, rangeait l'atelier. Ce n'était pas compliqué, et la plupart du temps, ça n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être fait, en tout cas pas si souvent, mais Marco voulait être sûr de pouvoir prouver au père d'accueil qu'elle était occupée et qu'elle l'aidait vraiment, si jamais il décidait de venir leur rendre une visite impromptue. S'il y avait bien une chose que Marco souhaitait éviter, c'était que cet homme s'imagine qu'Emma serait mieux à la maison que dans son atelier. Marco savait depuis le jour qu'il l'avait rencontré et qu'il avait vu le visage tuméfié d'Emma que ce n'était définitivement PAS un environnement sain pour la fillette. En fait, Marco s'arrangeait pour qu'elle soit chez eux le moins possible. Elle était donc invitée à le rejoindre chez lui tout de suite après l'école, et elle pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait ; si ses parents d'accueil n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient. Au final, ils ne se soucièrent plus du tout des horaires auxquels Emma rentrait chez eux. Mieux, ils avaient l'air contents d'être débarrassés d'elle, ça leur faisait un souci de moins lorsqu'ils descendaient au Pays des Merveilles, embrumés dans leurs rêves de drogués._

_Les weekends, Marco n'attendait pas d'Emma qu'elle travaille, mais il avait été très clair pour lui dire qu'elle était la bienvenue quand même. La plupart des samedis et des dimanches, la fillette s'installait près de lui dans son atelier et le regardait attentivement travailler, essayant de mémoriser chacun de ses gestes alors qu'il créait et sculptait ses trésors en bois. Elle l'écoutait sagement raconter des épisodes de son enfance en Italie, alors qu'il n'était lui-même qu'un apprenti._

_Au fil des ans, Marco apprit de plus en plus de choses sur Emma. Elle ne baissait presque jamais la garde, pour se protéger émotionnellement des autres. Elle manquait de confiance et d'estime d'elle-même. Elle était très timide et maladroite en société. Elle était vulnérable, et on avait trop souvent usé et abusé d'elle, que ce soit dans ses familles d'accueil ou au sein d'un système qui fermait trop souvent les yeux. Mais malgré tout ça, malgré tous les obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin, Emma restait debout. Elle devenait plus forte, elle persévérait. Sa compassion, son sens de la compétition et sa curiosité étaient restés intacts. Elle était capable de trouver de la beauté que ce soit dans des objets du quotidien ou dans des objets un peu moins communs, dans les choses que la plupart des gens prenaient pour acquis et ne remarquaient même pas. Elle était profondément gentille, douce, et était capable d'aimer inconditionnellement, avec tout son cœur. Marco savait qu'un jour, la bonne personne se présenterait, que cet amour lui serait offert et qu'il se déchaînerait avec une dévotion et une fougue sans précédent._

_Mais pour l'instant, il essayait simplement de faire en sorte qu'Emma accepte de s'ouvrir, pour pouvoir atteindre la personne qui se trouvait derrière ses murs, pour lui montrer tout ce qui était merveilleux en elle : les petites choses qu'il avait remarquées lorsqu'elle oubliait de rester confinée dans sa carapace. Il voulait tellement lui montrer qui elle était réellement, et ce dont elle était capable. Il commença donc à déconstruire le mur, brique par brique. Plusieurs fois durant ces années, il dût reprendre le travail à zéro._

* * *

  


_\- Je crois que tu as manqué quelques copeaux de bois là-bas, taquina Marco en désignant le coin de l'atelier d'un signe de tête._

_Tous les jours, il désignait une tache qu'Emma était la seule à pouvoir accomplir, soit à cause de sa petite taille, de sa rapidité, ou de sa connaissance de la pièce. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Emma transformait chaque corvée en compétition, essayant de l'achever le plus vite possible tout en restant prudente et soignée, alors que Marco la regardait faire d'un œil critique._

_\- Pas vrai ! protesta Emma, sur la défense._

_\- Je ne sais pas, Emma. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose, là-bas, continua Marco._

_Frustrée, Emma finissait toujours par amener par la main Marco dans ledit coin, pour lui montrer que comme elle l'avait affirmé, elle n'avait PAS oublié de nettoyer cet endroit._

_\- Tu vois ?_

_\- Huh. Tu avais raison, Emma, disait Marco en souriant d'un air fier._

_Parfois, Emma se rendait compte qu'en effet, elle avait oublié un endroit, ou qu'elle s'était trompée quelque part. Dans ce cas-là, elle soufflait pour se réprimander elle-même et se remettait au travail en s'assurant que, la deuxième fois, tout était impeccable. Elle n'avait jamais besoin de recommencer une troisième fois._

_Mais même là, Marco hochait la tête et lui souriait parce qu'il était fier d'elle, et petit à petit, leurs sourires devinrent de plus en plus fréquents._

* * *

  


_\- Emma, viens là._

_Une Emma de douze ans s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta juste devant le tabouret sur lequel était assis Marco. Le vieil homme pouvait voir les bleus qui marquaient ses poignets. Elle marchait lentement et se tenait légèrement voûtée. On aurait dit que le fait d'avancer lui était douloureux et elle boitait légèrement._

_\- Tu me dis ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Emma secoua la tête. Son menton se mit à trembler et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Marco ouvrit les bras et elle boitilla encore un peu pour monter sur ses genoux et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Marco la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Elle tremblait._

_Il demandait toujours à savoir ce qui se passait, mais Emma refusait toujours de le lui dire. Chaque fois, il appelait les Services Sociaux. Il leur parlait de ses soupçons plus que fondés. Il les suppliait de mener leur enquête. Ils venaient la plupart du temps des mois après. Ils repartaient sans avoir rien trouvé. Le silence d'Emma protégeait cette famille. Qui ne lui offrait pas la même courtoisie en retour._

_J'imagine que parfois, le diable en personne vaut mieux que le diable qui se cache dans les ombres… pensa Marco._

* * *

  


_\- Emma, tu es en retard aujourd'hui !_

_Emma fronça les sourcils et regarda Marco d'un air confus._

_\- Ils sont partis, Marco, dit-elle doucement. Il ne reste que la vieille coccinelle jaune, là-bas. La maison est vide._

_Marco supposa que l'homme et la femme étaient en froid avec la justice, ou avec leur dealer, et qu'ils avaient décidé de changer un peu d'air. Il était surpris qu'ils soient restés si longtemps mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils laisseraient Emma derrière, l'abandonnant comme un vieux débris. Leur cruauté ne cessait de surprendre et de dégoûter le vieil homme, même après tout ce qu'il avait vu au fil des ans._

_Marco se dirigea vers son établi, ouvrit un tiroir et en tira une clé. Il se retourna vers Emma et plaça la clé devant elle, sur la table, avant de lui tapoter gentiment la main en désignant la porte de la menuiserie._

_\- Je vais appeler Fredrick et lui demander d'amener le fourgon demain. Toi et lui, vous irez chercher la voiture, d'accord ?_

_Le lendemain, Emma et Fredrick allèrent chercher la coccinelle jaune. Fredrick fit semblant de ne pas voir Emma casser un carreau pour récupérer la seule chose qu'elle voulait garder de cette ancienne maison : une couverture de bébé blanche sur laquelle était brodé « Emma ». C'était l'une des choses qu'elle refusait d'abandonner, comme le rêve que, peut-être, un jour, elle retrouverait ses parents biologiques et qu'ils l'accueilleraient les bras ouverts. Au moins, rêver ne mangeait pas de pain._

_En revenant à l'atelier cet après-midi-là, Emma ouvrit la porte de sa nouvelle « maison ». Un matelas double était posé sur un lit en bois fabriqué à la main dans le coin de la pièce, une chaise et une petite table occupaient un autre coin. Il y avait aussi un petit lavabo, entouré de quelques étagères qui formaient une petite cuisine et un petite bassine avec un autre évier ; des toilettes et une douche se trouvaient dans une petite pièce adjacente à la pièce principale. C'était aussi bien, et même mieux que toutes les maisons dans lesquelles elle avait vécu auparavant. Elle entendait les bruits provenant de l'atelier, sentait l'odeur du bois à travers les espaces entre les lattes du plancher. Ils avaient crée un endroit confortable et sûr, juste pour elle. Et elle en avait besoin, maintenant plus que jamais._

_Marco lui avait fourni quelques éléments essentiels il avait fait le lit, mis des serviettes dans la baignoire, lui avait donné quelques verres et couverts. Elle se dirigea vers la petite table sur laquelle était posée une boîte rose. Elle était accompagnée d'une carte où l'on avait inscrit : « Pour Emma » - l'écriture était celle de Marco. Elle ouvrit la boîte et en sortit doucement un cupcake surmonté d'une bougie. Emma alluma la bougie, ferma les yeux, et murmura :_

_\- Je souhaite avoir un jour une famille aimante._

_Puis elle souffla._

_C'était son 16ème anniversaire._

* * *

  


_\- Beau travail, Emma._

_Marco passa la main sur la grande table en acajou. La surface était aussi douce que de la soie et avait la brillance du satin. Elle était suffisamment grande pour que six personnes puissent s'y attabler, en fait c'était un des plus grands meubles jamais fabriqués dans cette menuiserie. Lorsqu'ils avaient reçu la commande, Emma avait demandé à ce qu'il lui délègue le projet, complètement, de A à Z. Marco savait qu'elle allait faire de l'excellent travail, elle était son assistante en menuiserie depuis l'âge de 13 ans, et six ans plus tard, il n'avait pas honte de dire que l'élève avait dépassé le maître. Il savait que quelque chose dans ce projet là l'avait intriguée. Il était sûr que le travail serait parfait._

_Des feuilles et des glands étaient incrustés dans les quatre coins de la table. Elle les avait sculptés à la main. Au centre, elle avait gravé une scène représentant le littoral et la crique de Storybrooke comme si quelqu'un se trouvait à l'orée des bois et contemplait le paysage._

_Emma leva les yeux de son travail pour jeter un regard à Marco par dessus ses lunettes, puis elle leva son index pour repousser les verres sur son nez. Elle sourit fièrement._

_\- J'ai fini._

_\- C'est du beau travail, répéta Marco en lui adressant un sourire satisfait._

_Il hocha la tête, puis la laissa seule dans l'atelier._

_Emma se redressa, s'approcha de la table et passa ses doigts calleux sur les sillons et les stries de la scène gravée dans le bois. Elle sourit en repensant à la cabane et à la crique dont elle s'était inspirée. Elle espérait pouvoir y retourner un jour. Fatiguée, Emma retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, puis elle éteint la lumière et se dirigea vers son petit appartement pour aller se coucher._

* * *

  


_Bon sang, c'était l'idée de qui, d'organiser un barbecue la semaine qui suivait sur un machin aussi abîmé ? pensa Emma en regardant d'un œil critique les planches manquantes, cassées ou moisies par l'humidité._

_Normalement, elle travaillait à l'atelier, elle fabriquait des meubles et s'entraînait à perfectionner ses talents pour la gravure, mais ce travail s'était présenté, et le client était prêt à payer un bon prix. Marco n'avait pas pu refuser. Comme le travail devait être terminé dans les plus brefs délais, il avait besoin de « tout le monde sur le pont », littéralement dans ce cas-là, ce qui expliquait qu'elle, Fredrick et lui soient en train de monter un plan d'action pour que tout soit fini dans les prochains jours._

_Le premier jour, ils avaient terminé les plans, et le deuxième, ils avaient posé la structure du nouveau pont du bateau. Ça avait été l'un des jours les plus chauds de l'année, et Emma se dirigea vers le bord de l'embarcation pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau dans la glacière qu'ils avaient amenée avec eux. Elle portait un short kaki tout simple, un top blanc et des bottes en caoutchouc avec de grosses chaussettes en laine. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front, et le tissu de son haut lui collait péniblement à la peau. Ses hanches étaient humides de la sueur qui s'était accumulée sous sa ceinture porte-outils, et les marteaux et les clous qu'elle transportait tintaient légèrement lorsqu'elle se déplaçait. Elle était debout, à la poupe du bateau, dos à Marco et Fredrick, et elle profitait de la vue de la forêt et du rafraîchissement temporaire que l'eau lui offrait._

_\- Qu'est-c'que tu regardes ? demanda Marco d'un ton agacé._

_Il avait remarqué que Fredrick fixait Emma avec un peu trop d'insistance pendant les heures de travail._

_\- Hein ? fit Fredrick, toujours dans sa bulle, tournant légèrement la tête pour pouvoir contempler le derrière d'Emma sous plusieurs angles._

_\- Je te préviens, et je ne te le redirai pas deux fois, Fredrick. Cette fille, tu la regardes et tu la traites comme si elle était ta sœur, sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Je ne te le répéterai pas, Fredrick._

_Fredrick regarda Marco et vit la lueur de sérieux qui brillait dans ses yeux. Son ton était sans appel, et le message était clair. Mais de toute façon, son petit doigt lui disait que ce n'était pas la peine de se disputer avec Marco, pas à propos de ça. Il était hors de question qu'il tente quelque chose avec Emma, et il ne penserait jamais vraiment à elle autrement que platoniquement._

_Marco lança un dernier regard à Emma, et se remit au travail. La petite fille de huit ans, maladroite, était devenue une jeune femme magnifique de vingt-cinq ans._

* * *

  


_\- Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas te persuader de rester, Emma ?_

_\- Merci, Marco, mais ça fait trop longtemps que je suis dans tes pattes, tu as besoin d'avoir ton espace à toi. Il est temps que j'essaie de devenir adulte. Et puis, je vais habiter en ville, juste à côté. Je ne vais pas très loin._

_Emma ne se leva pas pour autant. Elle savait qu'elle devait se rendre dans son nouvel appartement, mais elle avait le cœur lourd, et elle s'attarda encore quelques minutes, essayant de mémoriser les bruits et les odeurs de l'atelier, qui ne seraient plus avec elle le soir même, lorsqu'elle serait installée dans son nouveau chez elle. Elle ne vivrait plus à deux pas de chez Marco, et elle allait être coupée de son environnement familier du moins jusqu'au lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle viendrait travailler. Les huit prochaines heures et les trois kilomètres qui la séparaient de son appartement lui paraissaient assez intimidants._

_Sans y penser, elle tendit la main vers la boîte à musique et commença à remonter le mécanisme comme elle l'avait déjà fait un millier de fois auparavant. C'était la même qu'elle avait ouverte, le matin où elle avait rencontré Marco._

_Lorsqu'elle l'eut remontée à son maximum, elle posa la boîte sur la table et passa ses doigts sur le dessus. La gravure représentant les oiseaux de mer s'était usée au fil des ans. Elle ouvrit le couvercle, et la chanson commença jouant toujours les mêmes trois notes envoûtantes, tristes et merveilleusement belles qu'elle avait entendues toutes ces années auparavant, et qui l'avait depuis toujours réconfortée lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Elle en avait besoin ce soir._

_\- Je t'ai déjà raconté son histoire ? demanda Marco en désignant la boîte. L'histoire de cette chanson ?_

_Emma secoua la tête en fixant toujours la boîte à musique, dans sa bulle._

_\- C'est la Sonate 14, mais la plupart des gens l'appellent juste « Sonate au Clair de Lune ». Beethoven, c'est lui qui l'a écrit il y a très, très longtemps… bien longtemps avant que je sois né, gloussa Marco pour détendre l'atmosphère. Donc tu vois, ça veut dire qu'elle est vraiment très vieille._

_Emma sourit légèrement pour faire plaisir à Marco, mais elle garda ses yeux rivés sur la boîte._

_\- Enfin bref, il l'a écrite pour l'une de ses étudiantes, une jeune femme. A ce qu'on raconte, il était fou amoureux d'elle._

_Gloussant encore un peu, Marco ajouta :_

_\- Mais il était fou amoureux de beaucoup de femmes._

_Emma sourit de nouveau._

_\- Mais à cette femme-là, il lui a dédié ce morceau. Beaucoup plus tard, son secrétaire a trouvé une lettre d'amour, écrite par Beethoven, adressée à son « Amour Éternel ». Pendant longtemps, il a pensé que peut-être il s'agissait de cette fille. Les Érudits, ils pensent que c'était peut-être une autre femme. Personne n'est certain._

_Marco haussa les épaules._

_\- Je dois être un romantique, mais moi, j'imagine que si quelqu'un reçoit un morceau si beau en cadeau, cette personne doit être l' « Amour Eternel » de quelqu'un. Tu ne penses pas ?_

_Le mécanisme finit de tourner, et les dernières notes sortirent lentement alors que Marco terminait son histoire. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse, en fait il aurait été surpris d'en recevoir une. Emma ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'un amour comme celui dont il parlait pouvait représenter, du moins pas encore._

_La blonde se leva de sa chaise et se détourna de la boîte pour quitter les lieux._

_\- Emma, la rappela Marco en la contournant pour s'approcher de la table. Tu pourrais… tu pourrais la prendre avec toi si tu veux ?_

_Il lui tendit la boîte à musique._

_Emma la réceptionna précautionneusement dans ses mains et prit Marco dans ses bras, reposant sa joue contre son épaule. Puis elle se détacha de lui et se retourna rapidement pour cacher ses larmes, les séchant avec la paume de ses mains en s'éloignant dans la nuit._

* * *

  


_Fredrick entendit le bruit sourd qu'il connaissait bien d'une flèche qui atteint sa cible. Les tirs se succédaient rapidement, et les traits formaient un petit groupe, très proche du centre de la cible. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne, hormis lui-même et son père, qui savait tirer aussi bien et c'était la même personne qui avait le droit de pénétrer dans leur stand privé de tir à l'arc._

_Il voyait les muscles dorsaux et les biceps d'Emma se contracter lorsqu'elle bandait la corde de son arc et une pellicule de sueur faisait luire sa peau. Des gouttes de sueur roulaient de temps à autres le long de son cou, finissant leur course dans le tissu déjà trempé de son top. En s'approchant, Fredrick remarqua que les yeux d'Emma étaient pleins de larmes qui tombaient occasionnellement sur ses joues, et qu'elle devait souvent cligner des yeux entre chaque tir pour clarifier son champ de vision. Vu son état et celui de la cible, elle était là depuis un moment déjà._

_\- Baisse un peu la flèche et tire un peu plus à gauche. C'est à cause de ça que tes flèches n'atteignent pas le centre, déclara Fredrick._

_Il avait appris très tôt que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de commencer une conversation avec Emma en disant : « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ». Elle ne se confiait que quand elle était prête, et pas avant, en fait, la plupart du temps, elle ne se confiait pas du tout._

_Emma laissa échapper un cri de tristesse, de frustration et de rage en libérant chacune de ses dernières flèches, puis elle laissa tomber son bras, ferma les yeux et leva la tête pour faire face au ciel. Elle se fichait de savoir s'il faisait beau ou mauvais. Vu son humeur, elle aurait une légère préférence pour la pluie. Tant qu'à être misérable, Mère Nature n'avait qu'à s'y mettre aussi pour lui pourrir la vie. Classique. Rien ne se passait jamais comme elle l'espérait, de toute façon._

_\- Elle m'a quittée, Fredrick. Ashley m'a quittée, finit-elle par dire en poussant un soupir défaitiste._

_Fredrick n'était pas vraiment surpris. Ashley s'était engagée dans cette relation pour le fun, et pour profiter des quelques cadeaux qu'Emma pouvait se permettre de lui offrir. Emma, elle, elle y avait vraiment cru. Tous ceux qui aimaient Emma savaient que les exigences d'Ashley finiraient par dépasser les capacités d'Emma. En attendant, ils ne pouvaient qu'être spectateurs du fait qu'Emma suait sang et haut pour pouvoir donner à sa copine tout ce qu'elle désirait, même lorsque ça voulait dire qu'elle devait sauter un repas ou marcher huit kilomètres pour se rendre à un boulot parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus se payer d'essence. Toutes les relations amoureuses d'Emma finissaient ainsi : elle devenait un entre-deux qu'on oublie rapidement, un moyen utilisé un temps en attendant plus, et mieux._

_\- Viens là, Emma._

_Fredrick s'approcha et ouvrit les bras pour offrir son réconfort à la jeune femme, si elle en avait besoin. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à initier le contact avec Emma. Une fois, il avait voulu lui faire une blague et l'avait étreinte par derrière et il avait fini avec plusieurs dents cassées – compliments des poings, des coudes et des genoux de la jeune femme. Marco et son père avaient mis plusieurs heures à la retrouver, recroquevillée dans le coin de l'atelier, tremblante, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains collées sur les oreilles et chantonnant les notes d'une chanson, encore et encore._

_Cette fois, Emma accepta l'offre de Fredrick et il la prit dans ses bras, conscient de la rareté de la chose. Il plaça son menton sur le haut de sa tête._

_\- C'était pas la bonne, Emma. Mais je sais que tu vas finir par la trouver. Tu vas trouver cette femme spéciale et incroyable. Et quand tu l'auras trouvée… tu vas rien comprendre à ce qui va t'arriver, gamine…_

* * *

  


\- Emma… Fredrick a démissionné, hier soir, dit Marco en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

Emma n'était pas vraiment surprise. La famille de Fredrick possédait le plus grand commerce de pourvoirie et d'organisation de virées en milieu sauvage de tout le pays. Emma ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait travaillé si longtemps pour Marco, elle avait pensé qu'il se serait occupé de reprendre l'affaire familiale bien plus tôt que ça. Bien sûr, il avait ses moments de rébellion et de stupidité peut-être que ses parents avaient patiemment attendu qu'il ait dépassé cette phase. Mais bon, même s'il pouvait parfois se comporter de manière irresponsable, il avait vraiment pris Emma sous son aile et lui et sa famille lui avaient appris tout ce qu'elle savait sur la nature et sur les sports de plein air. Il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un frère pour elle, et ça allait lui manquer, de le voir à l'atelier tous les jours.

\- Okay…, commença Emma, se demandant où Marco voulait en venir.

\- J'allais lui proposer un travail assez important des rénovations dans une jolie petite maison, proche des limites de Storybrooke. Ce boulot pourrait renflouer les caisses pour quelques mois, et on a besoin de cet argent, Emma…

Marco lui lança un regard de chien battu.

\- Je partagerai 50-50 avec toi.

Emma avait besoin d'argent, ça, c'était sûr. Depuis la veille, elle était la fière propriétaire d'un préavis d'expulsion, remis en main propre par sa logeuse. Évidemment, au bout de cinq mois, la bonne femme en avait eu marre de recevoir des loyers coupés de 100$. Le studio ne payait pas de mine, mais il avait tenu lieu d'espace personnel à Emma. Plus maintenant. Même avec un partage à 50-50, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle gagnerait suffisamment pour se sortir de cette impasse, et donc, à partir de mercredi, elle allait se retrouver à la rue, sans aucune idée de comment elle allait bien retrouver un logement. Elle ne voulait pas que Marco soit au courant pour le préavis. Il allait s'inquiéter et lui proposer de revenir vivre au dessus de l'atelier. Revenir représentait un trop gros échec à ses yeux.

_J'imagine que je vais devoir dormir dans la coccinelle pendant quelques temps_ , pensa Emma.

\- Marco, non... Tu m'avais promis que je ne ferai plus de bricolage. Et je pensais que tu allais continuer à m'apprendre à graver ?

\- Emma, je ne sais plus quoi t'enseigner. Les images que tu graves rendraient Michel-Ange jaloux.

Marco leva les bras au ciel comme s'il essayait de demander à Michel-Ange de l'aider à convaincre la jeune femme.

\- Sois gentille et rends-moi service pour ce coup là, d'accord ?

Emma soupira et regarda Marco d'un œil critique. Ses yeux la suppliaient presque. Il ne pouvait plus faire ce genre de travaux. Il était devenu trop vieux, trop frêle. C'était à son tour de prendre soin de lui, maintenant, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le décevoir.

\- C'est quelle adresse ? lui demanda t-elle en tendant la main pour qu'il lui donne la paperasse.

Elle commença à rassembler ses outils.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry avait passé la nuit et la matinée à pleurer. Regina imaginait que la vue, les bruits et les odeurs de cette nouvelle maison devaient être déroutants pour lui. Sans parler du fait qu'il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à Regina elle-même. Ça ne faisait que trois mois, elle n'était pas sa mère biologique ; et elle n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience en matière de nouveau-né.

Elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais la plupart du temps, elle avait l'impression d'échouer lamentablement. Dans le programme de formation aux parents adoptifs, il lui semblait toujours qu'elle mettait deux fois plus de temps que les autres mamans à calmer Henry, à le faire sourire ou même interagir avec elle de quelque manière que ce soit. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi prête ou capable d'élever un enfant qu'elle l'avait cru. Toutes les autres femmes avaient l'air d'être bien entourées, et elle, elle était… et bien… seule.

* * *

  


_\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes dans cette idée d'adoption, décréta Cora d'un ton sévère._

_Elle reprit, exaspérée :_

_\- Tu devrais te concentrer sur tes compositions et tes concerts. C'est pour ÇA, que tu t'es entraînée pendant toutes ces années. Ne veux-tu pas réussir, Regina ?_

_\- J'ai déjà réussi, Mère. Je compose des musiques de film. J'ai joué avec les orchestres philarmoniques de Boston, de New York et de Londres. J'ai même fait un concert dans ton "Carnegie Hall" adoré. J'ai fait tout ce que papa et toi vouliez que je fasse, mais j'ai 32 ans, maintenant, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un dans ma vie autre qu'un piano, une partition ou un orchestre, répondit Regina d'un ton presque suppliant._

_Pourquoi sa mère ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre, pour une fois ? Lorsque son père, Henry, était encore en vie, il incarnait toujours la voix de la raison, s'insérant entre elle et Cora pour calmer des situations dont elles finissaient toujours par perdre le contrôle. Il n'était peut-être pas d'accord avec toutes les décisions de Regina, mais il la laissait faire ses propres choix et il était toujours là pour faire face aux conséquences avec elle lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Au moins, lui, il la soutenait. Sa mère ne pardonnait pas les erreurs aussi facilement._

_-Tu peux avoir tout ça, ma chérie. Je pense juste que ce n'est pas le bon moment, déclara Cora en souriant d'un air mielleux._

_\- Quand est-ce que ce sera le bon moment, Mère ? demanda Regina._

_\- Peut-être quand tu auras fondé un foyer avec un homme ? répondit Cora d'un ton impassible._

_Elle poursuivit avec espoir :_

_\- J'ai entendu dire que David est célibataire, ou peut-être Robin, ou Killian ?_

_\- Mère, s'il-te-plait. Je ne veux pas avoir de nouveau cette discussion avec toi._

_Cora leva les yeux au ciel et émit un bruit désapprobateur._

_\- Aaaaah, c'est vrai. J'oubliais que tes préférences se trouvent ailleurs, lâcha-t-elle avec un rictus de dégoût._

_\- Mes « préférences » n'ont rien à voir avec ma décision, Mère. Et elles ne regardent que moi._

_\- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Regina, ta vie privée, tes relations amoureuses et leurs conséquences sont une source de honte, pour toi comme pour moi. Si tu savais ce que nos amis disent de toi. Ils n'y vont pas de main morte._

_\- Ce sont tes amis, Mère, pas les miens. Peut-être que tu devrais les choisir avec plus de jugeote._

_\- Oh, ma chère Regina, soupira Cora en prenant le visage de sa fille en coupe. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu finisses blessée par tout ça. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi._

_Son manque de sincérité était clair pour la brune._

_\- Non, Mère, vous voulez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous, et si vous refusez de me soutenir, je me débrouillerai toute seule._

_\- Bien, je t'en prie, alors, fais donc ça… répliqua la voix sèche de sa mère alors que Regina claquait la porte de la maison familiale._

* * *

  


Et maintenant, comme si l'addition d'un bébé à sa vie n'était pas suffisante, Regina avait aussi décidé de changer complètement de lieu de vie.

Elle était presque surprise de ne pas pleurer autant qu'Henry, vu la situation. Là, tout de suite, elle était au bord des larmes. Peut-être qu'elle avait VRAIMENT été trop vite en besogne. Peut-être qu'elle N'AVAIT pas assez réfléchi à son projet.

* * *

  


_\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux déménager de Boston, Regina, déclara Kathryn alors qu'elles transportaient son violoncelle dans les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de musique._

_\- Maintenant que j'ai Henry, je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'un nouveau cambriolage. Heureusement, je n'étais pas à la maison lorsque c'est arrivé, mais je… nous… ne serons peut-être pas si chanceux la prochaine fois._

_\- Ouais, tu as sans doute raison. Mais ça paraît tellement drastique. Bon sang, qui aurait l'idée de partir s'installer dans le Maine ? taquina Katryn, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère._

_Elle voyait bien que Regina était anxieuse._

_\- Apparemment, nous, répondit la brune en prenant une grande inspiration et en faisant l'effort d'afficher un sourire pour sa meilleure amie._

_Kathryn les fit s'arrêter en haut des escaliers, et elles posèrent l'étui sur le sol. La blonde prit les mains de Regina dans les siennes et les serra fort en lui adressant un sourire rassurant._

_\- Ça va aller, ma puce. Et je viendrai te rendre visite aussi souvent que possible. On cueillera des myrtilles, on se battra avec des homards et on fera… j'en ai aucune idée, ce qu'ils s'amusent à faire, là-bas._

_\- J'espère, répondit la brune en lâchant un rire nerveux, sentant les larmes affluer dans ses yeux._

_-Il y a une autre chose, que je ne comprends pas, ajouta Kathryn._

_\- Quoi donc ?_

_\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas choisi un instrument comme le piccolo, haleta Kathryn en s'affairant à faire passer le violoncelle par la porte._

* * *

  


_Bon, de toute façon, maintenant, c'est trop tard pour reculer, pensa Regina._

\- Allez viens, mon cœur, soupira Regina en prenant Henry dans ses bras.

Ils n'arrivaient jamais à trouver la position parfaite pour un câlin qui leur irait à tous les deux.

15 minutes plus tard, Henry s'était légèrement calmé. Regina espérait qu'un biberon finirait de l'apaiser, puisqu'apparemment elle n'y arrivait pas par ses propres moyens. Elle le remit dans son berceau pour aller chercher le biberon dans la cuisine. La bouteille à la main, elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans la chambre du bébé lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Elle n'attendait personne, enfin, pas tout de suite du moins. Elle avait demandé à Kathryn de lui donner quelques semaines, le temps qu'Henry et elle s'installent, avant de venir lui rendre visite. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour nouer des liens, et il fallait aussi que Regina déballe toutes leurs affaires. Pour l'instant, les seules choses qu'elle avait sorties des cartons, c'était le berceau d'Henry, son parc de bébé, le piano à queue et le matériel d'enregistrement et la table de mixage que la compagnie d'assurance avait remplacés après le cambriolage.

Elle posa le biberon chaud sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte pour voir qui était là.

* * *

  


Emma avait mis environ 30 minutes pour arriver. Elle connaissait l'adresse ; elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois avec Marco et Fredrick, chaque fois qu'une nouvelle famille s'installait. Chaque famille essayait d'apporter sa touche personnelle à la maison, mais Emma avait toujours pensé que l'ensemble faisait un peu rafistolé. L'endroit avait besoin d'un œil d'artiste pour prendre vie ; de quelqu'un qui aurait pour projet de rester plus que quelques mois. Elle se demandait ce que le nouveau propriétaire voudrait rénover.

Le bâtiment principal était implanté dans une zone très boisée, éloignée de la route. Selon Emma, le lieu était situé sur l'une des plus belles criques de Storybrooke. Si cette nouvelle famille recherchait quelque chose de « perdu » et de « privé », elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. La maison comportait deux étages, mais seul le rez-de-chaussée était habitable. L'étage était tout en charpente et en poutres. De grands chandeliers en fer illuminaient l'espace et lui donnaient un air ancien. Heureusement, le propriétaire original s'était un peu écarté du décor « classique montagnard » de la plupart des maisons du coin. Une immense cheminée en pierre, située dans le salon, produisait suffisamment de chaleur pour toute la maison, même lors des hivers les plus rudes ; et à part dans les pièces plus privées comme les chambres ou les salles de bain, il n'y avait aucune porte, aucun mur, aucune impression d'enfermement possible ; les pièces se succédaient les unes aux autres pour former un grand espace commun. Dans le fond de la maison, qui surplombait le lac, d'énormes baies vitrées encadraient la porte et formaient un pan entier de mur. Durant la journée, les vitres laissaient passer les rayons du soleil, et la nuit, elles éclairaient le jardin en projetant dehors la lumière intérieure. Un petit pont en teck partait de l'entrée et menait jusqu'à la pelouse du jardin. La maison était séparée du littoral rocheux et des docks qui menaient à la crique par environ 30 mètres de gazon. Une maisonnette dépendante réservée aux invités se trouvait dans le fond du jardin, mais Emma n'y était jamais entrée. La plupart des propriétaires oubliait son existence. Personne n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'elle soit rénovée, et elle n'était pas sûre que l'endroit soit encore habitable. Elle pourrait peut-être s'en servir pour stocker ses outils jusqu'à ce que le travail soit terminé. Elle ne pouvait pas garder le fourgon et la remorque de Fredrick indéfiniment, et sa coccinelle ne pourrait transporter tout ce dont elle avait besoin matin et soir. Au pire, on la laisserait sans doute utiliser le garage, mais dans son souvenir, il n'était pas immense.

Emma jeta un œil à l'entrée presque secrète de la propriété et tourna, quittant la route principale. Le sentier de gravier la fit tressauter dans sa voiture, puis elle arriva dans un espace qui pouvait accueillir plusieurs véhicules. Tirant le frein à main, elle descendit du fourgon et se dirigea vers la maison. La lourde porte en bois était enfoncée de 2 mètres dans une alcôve, sur le perron, et était encadrée par un cadre en cuivre couvert de patine. Après avoir frappé, Emma mit ses lunettes pour relire les notes et les indications que Marco lui avait données. Elle n'avait pas prévenu avant de venir ; elle espérait que quelqu'un était présent. Elle tourna le dos à la porte et se déplaça un peu pour lire à la lumière du soleil.

_Il faut vraiment que je fasse changer ces lunettes, pensa t-elle en rapprochant la feuille de son visage._

* * *

  


_\- Emma, tu n'arrives pas bien à lire ?_

_Une petite Emma de huit ans haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de son manuel scolaire pour continuer à étudier._

_Marco n'exigeait que deux choses d'Emma : qu'elle fasse ses devoirs et qu'elle aille à l'école. Lorsqu'Emma ne l'aidait pas à ranger l'atelier pendant la semaine, elle s'asseyait à l'établi en face de Marco et lisait, écrivait ou remplissait des feuilles d'exercices dans différentes matières. Elle semblait avoir du mal avec tous les sujets, sauf l'art plastique. C'était ça, sa vraie passion, et déjà à huit ans, ses peintures et ses dessins étaient vraiment remarquables._

_\- Bon, si tu dois m'aider à fabriquer toutes ces jolies choses un de ces jours, il faut que tu sois capable de voir correctement. Si on allait rendre visite à mon ami en ville pour lui demander ce qu'il en pense, hein ?_

_Emma haussa de nouveau les épaules, et Marco prit ça pour un oui ; le lendemain, ils se rendirent donc chez l'opticien, qui diagnostiqua la myopie de la fillette. Le docteur alla même jusqu'à dire qu'Emma était « myope comme une taupe », et qu'il n'était pas possible qu'elle lise convenablement dans ces conditions. Heureusement l'homme, qui était un ami de Marco, était au courant de ses faibles revenus et de la situation d'Emma. Il se trouvait qu'il avait depuis peu commencé un programme de recyclage au magasin : les gens qui lui ramenaient leurs anciennes montures bénéficiaient d'une réduction sur les nouvelles qu'ils voulaient acheter. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup de succès. Jusque là, on ne lui avait ramené qu'une seule paire de lunettes : de larges montures noires et carrées, beaucoup trop grandes pour la jeune Emma; mais il faudrait bien que ça aille. Le docteur s'occupa de préparer les verres et de les insérer dans les montures en échange d'une boîte à bijoux sculptée et gravée que Marco fabriquerait pour sa femme, à Noël ; ce qui convenait très bien au menuisier. Une fois que les lunettes furent prêtes, le docteur plaça les montures trop grandes sur le nez d'Emma. Elles glissèrent immédiatement, mais une chose était sûre, elle voyait le monde beaucoup plus nettement, maintenant._

* * *

  


Regina ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le dos d'une jeune femme d'environ 30 ans qui s'était mise à la lumière du soleil pour lire une feuille sur un porte-bloc, qu'elle tenait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tirés en une queue de cheval et elle était vêtue d'un short kaki assez court et d'un top blanc. Elle portait également des chaussures de travail et d'épaisses chaussettes qui remontaient jusqu'à ses mollets. Derrière elle, Regina aperçut une vieille voiture et une remorque.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda la brune, toujours pas certaine de savoir ce que cette femme faisait sur son perron.

A l'entente de ses mots, Emma se retourna et leva les yeux de son porte-bloc. Le cœur de Regina manqua un battement. Cette femme était une beauté à l'état brut. Elle avait de larges épaules et des bras clairement musclés. Son top était très près du corps, et Regina voyait les contours de ses abdominaux à travers le tissus serré. Des cuisses et des mollets à l'air solides complétaient sa silhouette très athlétique. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de la brune, c'était ses yeux vert éclatant, mis en valeur par les lunettes à monture noire qu'elle portait. La jeune femme remonta lesdites lunettes le long de son nez avec son index avant de demander d'un ton pas très fort :

\- Bonjour. Je cherche… (elle rapprocha une fois de plus le porte-bloc de son visage) R. Mills ?

\- Je suis Regina Mills.

\- Oh, euh, et bien, M-Marco m'a envoyée. J-je m'appelle Emma Swan. Je suis le bricoleur que vous avez demandé.

Emma n'était toujours pas certaine de s'adresser à la bonne personne, et elle recula de quelques pas pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien à la bonne adresse. Ce qui était le cas.

La blonde avait envisagé plusieurs profils lorsqu'elle avait toqué à la porte, mais cette femme n'en faisait définitivement PAS partie, et c'était une TRÈS bonne chose. Elle faisait environ 1 mètre 60 et elle était mince, sans doute pas plus de 50kg. Elle portait un pantalon kaki qui lui faisait de jolies jambes et qui s'évasait un peu vers le bas. Un haut à col en V et manches longues couleur prune dessinait sensuellement les courbes de sa taille et de ses hanches, et son décolleté était juste assez échancré pour révéler la peau brune du haut de sa poitrine. On ne voyait vraiment pas grand-chose, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Emma bloque quelques secondes sur la vue avant de finir d'observer la femme qui se tenait devant elle. La couleur de ses cheveux était d'un noir café soyeux, et ses mèches sombres lui tombaient jusqu'au dessus des épaules. Le bout était légèrement recourbé, indiquant une tendance naturelle à onduler ou à boucler. Elle les avait repoussés derrière ses oreilles, mais quelques mèches rebelles lui tombaient de temps en temps devant les yeux. Elle les remettait en place, mais les mèches finissaient toujours par s'échapper. Ses yeux sombres, encadrés par d'épais cils noirs, mettaient d'autant plus sa chevelure en valeur. Ses sourcils étaient parfaitement bien dessinés. Elle n'était pas très maquillée, et elle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin ; sa peau était parfaitement lisse, à part une cicatrice qui lui marquait la lèvre supérieure. Elle avait l'air un peu anxieuse, et lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils, Emma remarqua que la veine de sa tempe faisait légèrement saillie. La blonde entendait un bébé pleurer dans le fond sonore, et elle jeta brièvement un œil à la main gauche de la femme pour voir si elle portait une alliance. Ce n'était pas le cas ; mais au final, ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

\- Oh, oui, je suis désolée. Je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Oui madame, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir appelé pour prévenir. Je peux revenir un autre jour, si vous préférez.

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Entrez, je vous en prie. Il faut que je donne à Henry son biberon, et ensuite on pourra commencer à discuter.

\- Hum, d'accord.

Emma suivit Regina dans la maison et mit ses lunettes sur sa tête en passant le seuil de la porte. La maison était exactement telle qu'elle s'en souvenait ; l'air rafistolée mais toujours aussi belle. Il y avait des cartons un peu partout, certains étaient ouverts, d'autres avaient été partiellement déchargés; d'autres encore étaient toujours fermés. La seule chose qui semblait vraiment occuper l'espace était un piano à queue d'un noir brillant qu'on avait placé devant les baies vitrées, au fond de la pièce. C'était sans doute l'un des plus grands pianos qu'Emma avait jamais contemplé; à vue de nez, il faisait à probablement plus de deux mètres cinquante de long. La partie supérieure avait été relevée à hauteur maximum, révélant une table d'harmonie magnifique et une multitude de marteaux et de fil en cuivre. Le banc était placé perpendiculairement par rapport aux clés, ce qui voulait dire que le musicien devrait s'asseoir sur un bord ou sur l'autre pour pouvoir jouer. Mais c'était la seule position disponible pour l'instant, vu tous les cartons qui entouraient ledit siège. A gauche du piano se trouvait une assez grande table de mixage digitale, et à sa droite se tenaient plusieurs pupitres noirs. Il y avait des partitions partout, sur le piano, autour du piano, sur la table de mixage, sur les pupitres, et par terre. Certaines partitions avait clairement été imprimées, d'autres étaient à moitié remplies par ce qui semblait être des notes de musiques écrites à la main. Un grand casque était posé sur l'un des pupitres et était connecté au piano. C'était un ensemble impressionnant et qui avait l'air assez coûteux.

Son regard se dirigea vers les fenêtres, et en contemplant la crique, elle ne put retenir un léger sourire. Elle était restée telle que dans son souvenir, lorsqu'elle l'avait gravée sur la table à manger qu'elle avait fabriquée. Bon sang, elle adorait la beauté sauvage qu'on trouvait dans la nature Maine, et la personne qui jouait de ce piano allait être au premier rang pour l'admirer continuellement.

Elle observa Regina s'affairer autour du comptoir et récupérer un biberon qu'elle avait posé dessus. Elle disparut dans une pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un bébé qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de trois mois dans les bras. Elle le tenait un peu maladroitement, hésitante, comme quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore habitué à s'occuper d'un nourrisson ; comme une maman débutante. Elle essayait de lui donner son biberon, mais Emma voyait bien qu'il n'était pas dans une position confortable pour téter correctement. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air frustrés par la situation, ce qui redoublait les pleurs et les gigotements du petit dans les bras de sa mère.

* * *

  


_Une Emma de douze ans fut tirée de son sommeil très léger par le bruit d'un bébé qui pleurait. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ses parents d'accueil avaient fait pour convaincre l'Etat qu'ils étaient capable de prendre en charge un deuxième enfant ; mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient réussi._

_Emma repoussa sa couverture et se faufila hors de son lit. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour vérifier que son père d'accueil n'était pas dans le coin, puis elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds et se rendit dans la cuisine. Un biberon de lait en poudre se trouvait dans une casserole au bain marie. Il avait été chauffé, mais les adultes l'avaient rapidement oublié pour retourner à leur défonce. Dans l'état où ils étaient, ils se fichaient complètement du bébé qui hurlait. Emma doutait même qu'ils soient en mesure de l'entendre, en fait. Heureusement, le biberon était encore tiède._

_Emma se rendit rapidement dans la chambre du bébé, ouvrit un côté du parc et prit dans ses bras le nourrisson de trois mois, ayant toujours un peu de mal à le tenir correctement pour lui donner son biberon. Finalement, il but son lait en intégralité et elle le hissa sur son épaule. Elle le fit tressauter dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fait son rot et se soit rendormit._

_\- C'est bien que tu ne sois pas une fille. Un jour je vais partir et je ne pourrai pas te protéger de lui, chuchota-t-elle en le replaçant dans son berceau._

_Puis elle retourna dans sa chambre._

* * *

  


\- C'est votre premier ? demanda Emma à voix basse.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? répliqua Regina d'un ton exaspéré en réessayant de donner son biberon à Henry.

Il le repoussa une fois de plus et Emma les regarda d'un air inquiet.

\- Madame ? appela-t-elle en se penchant un peu pour croiser le regard de Regina.

\- Oui ? soupira cette dernière.

Elle était au bord des larmes.

\- Je peux essayer, si vous voulez ? J'avais un petit frère dans une de mes familles d'accueil ; sans doute pas plus grand que votre fils. Je m'occupais de lui, parfois.

Emma détourna le regard et sa bouche se tordit. Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas allée trop loin. C'était son premier jour et elle ne voulait pas faire perdre ce travail à Marco. Il avait besoin de cet argent. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

\- Ummmmm, hésita Regina.

\- Je vous assure... Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, madame. Je resterai là, juste à côté de vous, ajouta Emma sans lever les yeux du sol.

Elle se frotta la nuque, attendant la réponse de la brune.

\- D'accord.

Depuis le premier jour, Regina avait été la seule personne à tenir Henry dans ses bras. Si elle n'était sans doute pas la meilleure maman débutante, elle était la plus surprotectrice, pas de doute là-dessus. Mais quelque chose à propos de cette femme qui se tenait à ses côtés lui disait que tout allait bien se passer ; qu'elle devrait accepter l'offre qu'elle lui faisait.

Elles durent s'y reprendre plusieurs fois, mais elles finirent par se mettre dans la bonne position pour faire passer le bébé en toute sécurité. Emma dût immobiliser elle-même les bras de Regina, qui essayait chaque fois d'anticiper ses mouvements avant d'essayer le transférer. Sitôt qu'il fut confortablement installé dans les bras d'Emma, la blonde le déplaça légèrement pour qu'il repose sur son bras gauche ; la tête calée dans le creux de son coude alors que son avant-bras soutenait son dos. Sa main soutenait les fesses du bébé et elle le tint précautionneusement contre son ventre.

\- Je peux ? demanda Emma d'une voix basse en montrant le biberon que Regina tenait à la main.

\- Oh, bien sûr, répondit la brune en lui tendant l'objet.

Elle était stupéfaite de la facilité et de l'assurance avec lesquelles Emma portait Henry. Lorsque la blonde approcha le biberon de son visage, le bébé tendit les mains pour en attraper les côtés et prit l'embout dans sa bouche, tétant avidement. Emma lui sourit et l'observa, fascinée, alors qu'il buvait goulûment son lait. En quelques minutes, il avait englouti la moitié de la bouteille. Elle leva brièvement les yeux pour jeter un œil à Regina. La jeune maman avait l'air dévastée, et Emma se sentit mal pour elle. Elle savait que Regina faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. S'occuper d'un enfant ne venait pas naturellement pour tout le monde. Elle, elle avait appris par pure nécessité. Un bébé silencieux n'attire pas l'attention et la colère des parents d'accueil.

\- Madame ? Vous voulez le reprendre ? offrit Emma.

Regina hocha la tête. Emma retira le biberon de la bouche du bébé. Henry bougea la tête et tendit les bras pour essayer de le rattraper. Emma déplaça le bébé dans ses bras pour pouvoir facilement le rendre à Regina. La brune tendit les bras, et Emma le posa approximativement dans la même position que lorsqu'il était dans ses bras. Quand elle vit que Regina le tenait fermement, elle lui donna le biberon et la brune l'approcha de la bouche d'Henry. Il le refusa. Emma recula de quelques pas et examina la scène. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la position de jeune mère, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus en regardant les choses sous cet angle.

Regina observa Emma tendre les bras vers elle sans jamais la toucher. Elle avait l'air d'être en train d'analyser quelque chose. Alors que la brune se concentrait pour essayer de nouveau de donner le biberon à son fils, elle sentit Emma se placer derrière elle. Emma regarda par-dessus son épaule et approcha ses bras de ceux de Regina.

\- Je peux toucher vos bras ? murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Regina était un peu déboussolée, mais intriguée. Emma était tellement audacieuse et déterminée ; tellement focalisée sur Henry que Regina n'était pas sûre qu'elle réalisait ou qu'elle se souciait de l'intimité de la position qu'elle avait prise. Et en fait, ça ne la dérangeait pas de voir que pour une fois, quelqu'un ignorait les règles sociales en vigueur et l'espace vital simplement dans le but de l'aider. En ce moment, elle avait besoin d'aide. Regina hocha la tête pour lui donner sa permission.

Emma tendit le bras gauche, le glissa sous celui de Regina et attrapa sa main, et la déplaça pour qu'elle soit dans une meilleure position pour soutenir la tête d'Henry. Avec sa main droite, elle attrapa le biberon, posant au passage sa main sur celle de la brune. Elle approcha la main et le biberon de la bouche d'Henry. Il tendit les mains, attrapa les bords du biberon, et aspira l'embout dans sa bouche, toujours affamé. Regina laissa échapper un rire haletant de soulagement en réalisant à quel point cette position était confortable et naturelle, pour elle comme pour le bébé. Les mains d'Emma s'attardèrent sur les siennes un instant, puis elles s'écartèrent sur le côté. Elle les fourra dans ses poches et baissa les yeux sur le sol.

\- Emma ? l'appela Regina à voix basse.

\- Oui, madame ?

\- Merci.

Emma leva brièvement les yeux vers Regina et lui offrit un sourire rapide, puis elle baissa de nouveau le regard en tordant légèrement la bouche, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Et, appelez-moi Regina…

Emma hocha la tête sans relever les yeux.

Henry termina son biberon peu de temps après, buvant tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Regina posa la bouteille vide sur la table et le berça un peu dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui retirer un poids énorme des épaules.

\- Il doit faire son rot, maintenant, murmura Emma.

Elle n'était pas sûre des connaissances de l'autre femme en matière de parentage, mais dans sa propre expérience, on ne plaisantait pas avec un bébé plein de gaz.

\- Ummmmmmmmmm.

Regina regarda Henry, puis Emma, et ses yeux semblaient supplier la blonde de l'aider. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi cette partie là non plus.

Après avoir posé une serviette sur l'épaule de Regina, Emma se mit devant elle et essaya de la diriger au mieux pour qu'elle fasse reposer Henry contre son épaule et qu'elle lui tapote le dos afin d'obtenir le rot qu'elle recherchait. Mais malgré les conseils de la blonde et ses gestes correcteurs, elles n'y arrivaient pas.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être me montrer ? Comme tout à l'heure ? demanda Regina d'un ton hésitant.

Emma s'approcha et se remit derrière Regina. Cette fois-ci, par contre, elle était parfaitement consciente de l'intimité de leur position, et ça la rendit nerveuse et un peu maladroite. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que Regina le sentirait si elle s'approchait trop d'elle. Elle entoura de nouveau les bras de Regina des siens et les dirigea pour qu'ils soient dans une position naturelle et confortable. Le menton d'Henry était posé sur l'épaule droite de la brune, et il avait attrapé son haut alors que le bras droit de sa mère supportait ses fesses. Il sommeillait tranquillement contre elle. Prenant la main gauche de Regina dans la sienne, Emma lui montra une alternance de mouvements circulaires et de tapotements à répéter, et qui avaient toujours marché pour elle par le passé ; puis elle se détacha d'elle et se remit sur le côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, Regina obtint le résultat qu'elle recherchait. Elle embrassa le front d'Henry et Emma lui adressa un sourire, fière de son succès. Elle avait enfin l'impression qu'Henry et elle faisaient des progrès.

\- Si vous voulez bien me laisser un moment, je vais le coucher et ensuite on pourra commencer ? chuchota Regina.

Emma hocha la tête.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le sofa en attendant, si vous voulez.

Emma se dirigea vers le canapé en cuir qui se trouvait devant la cheminée. Elle s'assit et commença à faire tressauter ses genoux, nerveuse, agrippant fermement son porte-bloc.

Quelques instants plus tard, Regina la rejoint.

\- Vous devez me prendre pour une idiote. Je ne sais même pas tenir un bébé correctement.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Ce n'est pas facile. Ça prend du temps avant d'y arriver, répondit doucement Emma.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de malveillance ou de jugement dans sa voix ; juste la reconnaissance du fait que, en effet, la tache n'était pas facile.

Elles restèrent assises en silence pendant quelques temps, refusant de croiser le regard l'une de l'autre, puis Emma finit par reprendre la parole. Elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez et approcha le porte-bloc de son visage pour lire les détails du travail à faire. Regina se retint de sourire en voyant ces beaux yeux verts de nouveau agrandis par le verre des binocles.

\- Donc… Marco ne m'a donné que quelques indications quant aux travaux que vous souhaitez faire. Vous pourriez peut-être m'en parler un peu, pour que j'aie une idée plus précise de ce que vous attendez ?

\- Je voudrais refaire la cuisine et peut-être aussi la chambre principale et la salle de bain. Je voudrais aussi qu'il y ait une chambre d'enfant pour Henry. J'ai déjà choisi la pièce.

\- Parfait, bien, on pourrait peut-être aller voir ça de plus près, comme ça vous pourrez me montrer ce à quoi vous pensez. A partir de là, je pourrai dessiner des plans et des esquisses que vous pourrez montrer à votre mari et à votre famille.

\- Je vis seule avec Henry, répondit Regina à voix basse, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Emma enchaîna immédiatement :

\- Henry voudra peut-être donner son aval pour la chambre d'enfant. J'ai l'impression que c'est un client difficile.

Elle sourit timidement à la brune, puis reprit :

\- On va jeter un œil à tout ça ?

Regina mena Emma jusque devant la future chambre d'enfant. Elle tendit la main et fit tourner la poignée en poussant doucement la porte de son autre main. La porte refusa de bouger. Elle s'assura qu'elle avait bien baissé la poignée et poussa un peu plus fort avec sa main. Elle souffla de frustration et sentit Emma s'approcher derrière elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite et vit qu'Emma se trouvait, une fois de plus, tout près d'elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Parfois ces portes sont un peu dures à ouvrir, dit-elle.

Elle tendit la main et la posa par dessus celle de Regina, sur la poignée, qu'elle tourna. Reculant sa deuxième main, elle l'écrasa brutalement sur le centre de la porte, son bras filant à quelques centimètres du visage de la brune. Cette dernière haleta de peur, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

* * *

  


_Regina revint peu à peu à elle et entendit une série régulière de bips et des mots murmurés. Elle resta immobile un moment, essayant de comprendre d'où les bruits venaient et où elle était avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit embourbé, et d'être attachée. Les bruits venaient peut-être de la télé. Sarah restait parfois tard debout à regarder la télé, mais les voix semblaient trop familières pour que ce soit ça._

_\- Bien, cette annulation de concert avec la Symphonie de San Francisco marquera sans doute la fin de sa carrière, déclara une voix de femme condescendante qu'elle connaissait bien._

_La remarque reçut en réponse un soupir exaspéré et des mots suppliants :_

_\- Ce sont ses blessures, qui pourraient marquer la fin de sa carrière. Tu ne comprends pas la gravité de son état ? Les docteurs disent que l'opération et la rééducation sont non seulement très chères et délicates, mais qu'ils ne peuvent même pas pas garantir qu'elle récupérera l'usage complet de son épaule, de son bras ou de ses doigts._

_La voix de l'homme aussi était familière, mais l'esprit entravé de Regina n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de qui c'était._

_\- Oui, et bien peut-être que si elle ne vivait pas une vie si débauchée… Enfin, pour l'amour du ciel, ils l'ont retrouvé devant la porte d'entrée, à moitié nue, couverte de bleus et de sang, un verre de whisky brisé à ses côtés. Tu sais ce que les gens vont dire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la femme d'un ton dramatique._

_\- Tu penses réellement que quelque chose comme ça n'aurait pas pu arriver si elle avait été avec quelqu'un que TU aurais choisi ? Quelqu'un… comme ce foutu professeur de musique ? Celui avec lequel TU l'as forcée à travailler, en dépit de ce qu'elle t'avait raconté ? Et je me fiche de ce que les gens diront. C'est ma fille. Et la tienne. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié._

_La voix de l'homme se haussait peu à peu ; il devenait clairement de plus en plus frustré._

_\- J'avais eu une discussion avec la personne en question et nous étions tombés d'accord pour dire qu'elle avait exagéré l'ampleur de la chose. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était… et il est évident que c'est toujours le cas, en matière d'amour et de sexe, répondit la femme d'un ton calme et froid._

_\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda une troisième voix, apparemment essoufflée._

_La voix était accompagnée d'un claquement de talons sur le sol, qui s'arrêta brusquement._

_\- Elle se repose. Dieu merci, vous l'avez trouvée à temps. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?_

_\- Sarah était ivre, et furieuse. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'a pas frappé qu'une fois ; les voisins m'ont dit que ça a duré un moment. Ils ont dit que Sarah était hors d'elle, folle de rage, qu'elle lui hurlait dessus. La police m'a montré l'arrière de la porte. On voyait la marque des phalanges de son poing, dans le fer. Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. Je sais que ça peut sembler étrange, mais étant donné ce que j'ai vu et ce que la police m'a dit, Regina a été très chanceuse. Ça aurait pu être vraiment, vraiment pire… enfin, c'est déjà suffisamment catastrophique comme ça._

_Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Regina devenait de plus en plus lucide et consciente de son environnement. Ce n'était pas du tout la télé, qui parlait. Elle reconnaissait les voix, les références et les noms, et ils semblaient être en train de parler d'elle. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et se rendit vite compte que son champ de vision se résumait à une fine bande de jour du côté gauche. Son œil droit refusait carrément de s'ouvrir. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais elle rencontra un obstacle douloureux et elle abandonna tout de suite son projet. Elle avança sa langue dans sa bouche et sentit une série de fils et de bandages s'entrecroisant entre ses dents supérieures et inférieures. Tout le côté droit de son visage était chaud et gonflé, et sa lèvre la brûlait terriblement._

_Regina essaya de lever la tête lentement et maladroitement, et sa paupière clignait avec peine alors qu'elle regardait son corps en essayant de se concentrer. Son bras droit était dans une attelle qu'on avait attaché fermement à son torse avec une série de bandes et un harnais. Ces mêmes liens étaient connectés à deux manches en néoprène très serrées qui entouraient et immobilisaient ses épaules et s'enroulaient autour de son dos et de sa taille. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose s'enfonçait péniblement dans le centre de son dos, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être ; et elle avait aussi un nombre assez important de bandages sur son côté. La gêne dans son dos semblait n'être qu'une des multiples couches de douleur qui refaisait maintenant rapidement surface, dans différents endroits de son thorax, de sa poitrine, et de ses épaules ; ça allait d'une douleur sourde dans certains endroit, à des piques aiguës et qui la mettaient à l'agonie ailleurs._

_Elle leva lentement la tête et vit trois personnes qui se tenaient près de la porte. Elle cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, et les silhouettes devinrent un peu plus nettes. Il y avait sa mère, son père, et Kathryn, et ils continuaient leur conversation, n'ayant pas remarqué ses mouvements faibles et mous._

_Soupirant, son père répondit tristement :_

_\- Oui, elle a eu de la chance, mais sa rééducation va être très longue et les docteurs pensent qu'on devrait envisager de lui faire voir un psy pour l'aider à surmonter ce qui s'est passé._

_\- Je suis quand même certaine que cette situation aurait pu être évitée. Peut-être qu'elle pourra discuter de ÇA avec le psy, intervint sa mère en accompagnant sa remarque d'un bruit désapprobateur._

_Rassemblant le peu de forces qu'elle avait, Regina prit doucement la parole, haletante, ouvrant à peine la bouche pour ne pas se faire mal aux dents._

_\- Papa ?_

_Trois têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle et son père se rua à ses côtés, prenant sa main gauche dans la sienne et la pressant fermement. Il regarda une larme silencieuse sortir de l'œil de sa fille et rouler sur sa tempe pour disparaître dans ses cheveux. Les mêmes événements qu'elle allait répéter pendant deux ans auprès de son psychologue jusqu'à son départ pour le Maine avaient commencé à la hanter, et elle se remémora par flash des éléments de sa soirée._

_\- Je suis là, ma puce…_

_Son père lui sourit gentiment et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage gonflé par les bleus._

_\- Papa, je suis tellement désolée._

_Et il l'attira dans une étreinte réconfortante alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots…_

* * *

  


Regina fit volte face et regarda Emma, terrifiée. Elle colla son dos contre la porte et se figea, mais ses yeux cherchaient furieusement une issue. Emma connaissait ce regard. Elle l'avait trop souvent vu dans le miroir. Elle venait de déclencher une réaction de panique lorsqu'elle avait heurté la porte de sa main, juste à côté de la tête de Regina. Elle s'y connaissait, en éléments déclencheurs. Ils finissaient par contrôler votre vie, si vous les laissiez faire. Ils ne disparaissaient jamais et il fallait faire de son mieux pour les éviter simplement. Ce qui était assez compliqué lorsque la personne qui se trouvait derrière vous vous en offrez un sur un plateau d'argent. Emma laissa immédiatement tomber ses bras et recula pour laisser respirer Regina, baissant les yeux sur le sol.

\- Je suis désolée, madame. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. S'il-vous-plaît, calmez-vous, je suis vraiment désolée.

Régina garda les yeux fixés sur les mains d'Emma, un air suspicieux sur le visage, légèrement tremblante. Elle croisa ses bras sur son ventre et agrippa chaque côté de son haut. Emma leva rapidement les yeux et vit que les lèvres de Regina bougeaient rapidement, sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche.

_Pianissimo, forte, fortissimo, sforzando, smorzando, morendo, perdendo…_

Emma ne comprit pas les mots, mais elle reconnut la technique, et ça avait l'air de marcher car au bout de plusieurs répétitions, Regina commença à se détendre et lâcha les bordures de son haut. Ses bras restèrent prudemment croisés sur son ventre.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas qu'il ne fallait pas que je pousse la porte trop fort, murmura Emma, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol.

Regina la regarda d'un air incertain. Lorsqu'un tel épisode était arrivé auparavant, le premier réflexe des gens, c'était toujours de s'approcher d'elle avec précipitation, de la toucher ou de l'attraper par le bras ; d'envahir son espace personnel. Son père l'avait fait, une fois, en essayant de la réconforter. Elle l'avait attaqué, lui avait fait une entaille au front. Après ça, lorsque ça arrivait, il restait éloigné, la laissait respirer, baissait les yeux pour qu'elle ne se sente pas menacée et l'aidait à prononcer ses mots musicaux. Il y avait une règle. Elle la connaissait. Lui aussi. Personne ne revenait sur ce qui avait déclenché l'épisode : une porte qui claque, une main qui se pose trop fort contre quelque chose… Et pourtant, Emma venait de le mentionner sans détour.

\- Ça-ça va, Emma, répondit Regina à voix basse.

\- E-écoutez. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. Je suis vraiment désolée…

Emma était exaspérée par son comportement. Comment avait-elle pu agir de manière si stupide, si impulsive ? Elle avait elle aussi des éléments déclencheurs, et lorsque quelque chose les provoquait, elle se tournait vers la boîte à musique comme source de réconfort. Dans le cas où la boîte n'était pas accessible, elle chantonnait le morceau. Ce n'était pas idéal, mais ça marchait. Ça ramenait un semblant de paix.

Emma se tourna pour partir, se demandant déjà ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Marco, lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Regina toucher doucement son avant-bras.

\- S'il-vous-plait, ne partez pas.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement. Emma hocha la tête et resta où elle était, essayant d'imaginer quel mouvement faire pour ne pas être perçue comme une menace.

\- Je peux réessayer, mais si vous voulez on pourrait changer de place. Je vais reculer un peu.

Regina regardait Emma en se demandant comment elle pouvait comprendre et savoir de quelle manière réagir. Aucun de ses gestes ne semblait forcé. Elle ne la jugeait apparemment pas. Elle faisait simplement preuve de compréhension, de bonté et de douceur. C'était comme si elle savait exactement ce que Regina ressentait en cet instant.

La brune se décala sur le côté et laissa passer Emma. Cette dernière garda les yeux baissés. Elle avança en remontant ses lunettes le long de son nez avec son index, puis attrapa la poignée et la fit tourner. Elle appuya délicatement son épaule contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par céder.

La pièce était à peu près quelconque. Deux murs longs et deux murs plus courts. C'était une toile blanche en attente d'un artiste.

La porte s'ouvrait sur un espace d'1 mètre 50 sur 2 mètres 40 avant d'amener sur un espace plus large, qui mesurait environ 3 mètres 50 sur 4 mètres 50. Une large fenêtre donnant sur la cour, la dépendance, la crique et les docks occupait le mur qui faisait face à la porte. Le plafond voûté était soutenu par les mêmes poutres en bois que celles qu'on trouvait dans toute la maison. Emma se mit au centre de la pièce, releva de nouveau ses lunettes sur sa tête, se tournant et observant avec attention la base de départ qu'on lui donnait. Son esprit était déjà plein de millions de possibilités. Regina resta près de la porte, gardant une distance entre elle et la blonde. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de cette femme. Ce qui s'était passé avait été une simple erreur, et un accident, mais les vieilles habitudes et les souvenirs ne disparaissaient pas comme ça.

\- Wow, lâcha Emma. Vous pensiez à quoi, pour Henry ?

Regina hésita.

\- Je n'en suis pas très sûre, pour être honnête, répondit-elle doucement. Comme vous avez pu le constater, mon expérience avec les enfants est assez limitée.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre :

\- Je viens d'adopter Henry, et on est encore en train de faire connaissance, tous les deux.

\- Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Vous l'aimez et vous vous souciez de lui, ça se voit. Henry est un petit garçon très chanceux, répondit immédiatement Emma sans cesser d'observer la pièce.

_Bien sûr, elle a mentionné qu'elle avait grandi en famille d'accueil. Emma doit savoir que les premières semaines sont difficiles._ Mais après sa performance médiocre avec Henry, Regina ne comprenait pas comment la blonde pouvait penser qu'il était chanceux.

\- Vous savez quoi. Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai une idée. On va faire simple, pour commencer.

Emma et Regina parlèrent un moment d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Emma demandait à Regina ses couleurs favorites, l'endroit où elles les avaient vues, pourquoi elle les aimait. Elle se renseigna sur les choses que Regina et Henry aimaient faire tous les deux. Les choses qu'Henry faisait et qui faisaient sourire ou rire Regina. Elle demanda quels étaient les jouets et les histoires préférés d'Henry. Vingt minutes plus tard, elles se tenaient toutes les deux au centre de la pièce, se souriant timidement mais discutant toujours. Une heure plus tard, elles étaient assises en tailleurs par terre, discutant toujours et se lançant mutuellement des regards furtifs lorsqu'elles pensaient que l'autre regardait ailleurs. Au bout d'une heure et demi, Emma avait mis de côté son porte-bloc, avait croisé les chevilles et relevé les genoux, et les avait entourés de ses bras, les serrant contre sa poitrine. Son menton reposait sur un de ses genoux et elle regardait et écoutait Regina lui parler d'Henry ; du jour où elle l'avait ramené à la maison, et de tous les défis qu'ils avaient déjà relevés ensemble.

_Henry est vraiment un petit garçon très chanceux_ , pensa Emma en fixant Regina, et en l'écoutant attentivement.

Lorsque Regina eut révélé tout ce qu'elle pouvait révéler à une presque inconnue, Emma prit la parole :

\- Je peux voir sa chambre actuelle ? Pour jeter un œil à certaines des choses dont on a parlé.

\- Bien sûr.

Emma se leva avant que Regina n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste. Levant les yeux, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec une main tendue.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider.

Regina fit un sourire bref à Emma, puis plaça sa main dans la sienne. La main était rugueuse et endurcie, comme si sa propriétaire avait travaillé trop dur et pendant trop longtemps, mais elle était aussi ferme et puissante. Regina les conduisit le long du couloir, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre mitoyenne. Il faisait suffisamment clair dans la pièce pour pouvoir jeter un œil sans déranger Henry. Regina se dirigea tout de suite vers le berceau pour s'assurer que le bébé était toujours couvert, alors que le petit rocking-chair situé dans un coin de la pièce attirait l'attention d'Emma. En baissant les yeux, elle remarqua un petit tas de livres de Beatrix Potter reliés en cuir sur la table de nuit. Le reste des livres se trouvaient dans une petite boîte en cuir posée par terre, à côté du fauteuil. Emma tendit la main et toucha l'arrête des livres, la surface douce glissant sous ses doigts.

\- C'est mon père qui me les a donnés, murmura Regina, quelque part derrière elle. Nous en lisons un chaque soir, tous les deux, dans ce fauteuil. Il aime se balancer et toucher les images. Je crois que c'est les couleurs et les animaux qui lui plaisent. Et bien sûr, il adore mâchouiller les coins en cuir, comme vous pouvez le constater.

Emma gloussa un peu et fit redescendre ses lunettes sur son nez, attrapant un premier livre pour le voir de plus près. Elle le feuilleta, observant les mots et les belles illustrations, et les pages lui effleuraient presque le nez, tellement elle les tenait près de son visage. Elle reposa le livre sur la table et balaya le reste de la pièce du regard encore quelques minutes avant de faire signe à Regina qu'elles pouvaient ressortir. Une fois de retour dans le couloir, Regina se tourna vers Emma.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir en quoi les informations que j'ai partagées avec vous vous seront utiles. Je pourrai vous donner un avis beaucoup plus tranché pour les pièces avec lesquelles j'ai davantage d'expérience, comme la cuisine par exemple, mais pour de qui est d'une chambre d'enfant, je n'y connais absolument rien.

\- Non, au contraire, ce que vous m'avez dit va beaucoup m'aider. Est-ce que vous seriez prête à me faire confiance ? demanda Emma en regardant Regina dans les yeux, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

\- E-excusez-moi ? demanda Regina, un peu déboussolée.

\- Je veux dire ; je pense que je pourrais faire de cette pièce un endroit très spécial pour vous et Henry, si vous êtes prête à me faire confiance. Ça serait une surprise.

Elle fit un geste vague avec son porte-bloc et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec son index, puis poursuivit :

\- Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour que cette pièce soit un lieu exceptionnel, pour vous comme pour lui.

Et, hochant la tête d'un signe affirmatif, un sourire léger sur les lèvres, Regina choisit de faire confiance à Emma.

* * *

  


Dès qu'elle revint en ville, Emma se rendit directement à la bibliothèque municipale. Il était à peu près 6 heures du soir, et elle savait que la bibliothèque était ouverte jusqu'à environ 8 heures. Elle gara sa coccinelle dans un coin reculé du parking, puis entra dans le bâtiment. Qui était apparemment désert. Emma tourna la tête de droite à gauche, essayant de déterminer si l'endroit était ou non totalement vide.

\- Emma ! l'interpela une voix guillerette, derrière elle.

Elle se tourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Belle, la jeune bibliothécaire, qui portait une pile de livres dans les bras.

\- Salut, Belle ! répondit Emma en souriant timidement avant de l'aider à poser les livres sur le bureau d'accueil.

\- J'ai reçu quelques nouveaux bouquins d'art, l'autre jour. Tu veux jeter un œil ? lui proposa Belle d'un air excité en lui lançant un regard taquin pour essayer de la faire sourire.

La blonde avait l'air tellement sérieux et concentré, ce soir.

\- Peut-être plus tard, répondit doucement Emma. Belle, qu'est-ce que tu sais de Beatrix Potter ?

\- Jemima Puddle-Duck, Samuel Whiskers, Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle, Squirrel Nutkin, récita la brunette d'un air excité.

Emma se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard confus, écoutant sans comprendre la litanie de mot que Belle débitait.

Cette dernière gloussa un peu lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la tête que faisait Emma, puis elle fit un geste de la tête en souriant :

\- Suis-moi. Tu comprendras mieux si je te montre.

Belle emmena Emma vers le fond de la bibliothèque et tira un gros livre ancien d'une étagère avant de le poser sur la table où Emma s'était assise, remettant ses lunettes.

\- Je préfère celui-là, parce qu'il contient les illustrations originales. Ces histoires n'ont pas d'âge. Je les relis encore, de temps à autres…

Emma avait ouvert le livre et était déjà penchée dessus ; concentrée sur les pages et observant attentivement les illustrations.

\- Bien, je te laisse à ta lecture, dit Belle à voix basse en souriant, amusée, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Emma n'écoutait plus un mot de ce qu'elle lui disait.

Emma resta assise pendant près de deux heures, lisant les histoires, contemplant les dessins. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Regina et Henry aimaient tant ces contes.

Finalement, une voix basse la sortit de sa bulle.

\- Emma ? Il est 9 heures. J'aurais dû fermer il y a une heure déjà. Il faut que je rentre.

Emma leva ses yeux agrandis par les lunettes.

\- A-ah bon ? Oh, tu as raison. Désolé, Belle. Je peux l'emprunter ?

Emma quitta la bibliothèque et se rendit sur les quais, où elle continua à lire sur un banc, éclairée par la lumière d'un lampadaire. Les contes étaient beaux et drôles; plein d'imagination. Lorsqu'elle dût retourner dans sa voiture pour aller dormir, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire de cette chambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde, si vous êtes là. Juste une petite note pour dire que même si j'aimerais poster tous les jours, cette traduction me demande vraiment énormément de travail, à moi et à ma beta. Je ne pense pas pouvoir poster le troisième chapitre avant au moins deux semaines, sorry sorry.
> 
> Un énorme merci à Not Gonna Die, ma beta detoutemps, qui fait un travail de relecture considérable :D Tu es géniale !


	3. An Enveloping Canopy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Traduction + ABC, en gros RIEN ne m'appartient ni le fond ni la forme ahaha

Etant donné que ça ne faisait que 5 jours qu'elle résidait officiellement ici, Regina ne savait pas exactement à quelle heure la petite ville tranquille de Storybrooke se réveillait le samedi ; mais certainement PAS à 7 heures du matin, en tout cas. Lorsqu'Henry et elle étaient arrivés le lundi précédent, en milieu d'après-midi, l'ambiance avait été bien différente. Les magasins étaient ouverts, les gens s'arrêtaient sur les trottoirs pour discuter entre eux, la ville était vivante ; bien plus que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Et pourtant, en cet instant, elle aurait presque crû avoir affaire à une ville fantôme. La plupart des magasins étaient fermés, toutes lumières éteintes, et elle n'avait croisé que quelques personnes dans la rue. Elle espérait que les commerçants ne tarderaient pas à ouvrir, car elle et Henry commençaient à manquer de provisions, et elle n'avait pas envie de faire une heure et demie de voiture jusqu'à Portland en compagnie d'un nouveau-né juste pour acheter des couches et du lait en poudre.

Elle suivit les panneaux menant un parking public qui semblait également servir de terrain de stationnement pour la bibliothèque et la tour horloge. Elle entra dans le parking et remarqua alors que la seule autre voiture garée était une coccinelle jaune pétard, tout au fond dans un coin, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle d'Emma. Peut-être que si elle trouvait la blonde, elle pourrait lui demander quelques précisions sur les habitudes de cette ville. Elle avait l'air d'y avoir toujours vécu.

Regina se gara quelques places plus loin et se dirigea vers la portière côté passager pour vérifier que les couvertures d'Henry étaient bien en place. En ouvrant la porte, sa jambe arrêta un bout de papier rose qui voletait au vent. Elle se baissa et le ramassa, se demandant s'il était tombé de la poche arrière du siège conducteur. Elle l'ouvrit et lut ce qui était marqué en haut : « préavis d'expulsion pour loyers impayés ». En dessous, on avait écrit le nom du destinataire : Emma Swan ; le loyer mensuel : 400$ ; et l'arriéré de loyer : 500$. Un mot manuscrit avait été ajouté en bas de note : « Emma – je sais que tu as un salaire très limité et qu'il va être dur pour toi de trouver un autre logement dans cette gamme de prix, mais je ne peux plus accepter des loyers raccourcis de 100$. Peut-être que Marco ou un ami pourraient te dépanner pendant quelques temps ? Je suis vraiment désolée – Ingrid. » Ça datait du lundi précédent. Le même jour où Regina avait emménagé à Storybrooke.

La brune se sentit immédiatement coupable d'avoir lu un mot qui avait l'air d'être très personnel. Le salaire d'Emma devait vraiment être très bas pour qu'elle ne parvienne pas à payer un loyer de 400$. La blonde n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être dépensière ; Regina ne pensait pas qu'elle dilapidait son salaire en achats frivoles. Une chose était sûre : son argent ne partait pas en fumée dans le shopping, même s'il y avait quelque chose d'attirant dans la tenue de bricoleur qu'Emma portait tous les jours.

_C'est peut-être les bottes. Oui, c'est sans doute les bottes… et le short… et le débardeur… et les jambes… et les bras incroyablement forts… son ventre plat et tendu… cette blonde magnifique aux yeux vert envoûtants… Bon sang, même ses lunettes sont sexy…_

Regina prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer un peu. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de ressentir ce genre de choses. Malgré les encouragements de son thérapeute, qui l'incitait à se remettre à fréquenter, ou même à flirter tout simplement, sa dernière relation sexuelle avait eu lieu avec la même femme qui l'avait envoyée à l'hôpital, deux ans auparavant ; et depuis l'arrivée d'Henry, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à son rôle de mère. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de se brûler de nouveau à ce jeu-là, pas maintenant qu'elle était responsable d'Henry. Il avait besoin d'elle, et c'était l'excuse parfaite pour prolonger indéfiniment son vœu d'abstinence.

Regina sortit de ses pensées en entendant un bruit sourd assez fort, derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut alors un talon enveloppé d'une chaussette en laine pressé contre la vitre, à l'intérieur de la coccinelle. Curieuse, elle se retourna complètement et approcha lentement du véhicule. Elle s'arrêta net en entendant un nouveau bruit sourd, accompagné d'un deuxième pied de la même taille (et de la même chaussette), qui apparut juste à côté du premier, contre la vitre. Se faufilant sans bruit pour s'approcher au maximum de la voiture, Regina scruta la banquette arrière et y découvrit Emma. Elle était couverte d'une fine couverture et ses cheveux formaient un halo autour d'elle, sur le siège. La blonde avait la bouche ouverte et semblait dormir profondément. Elle portait un débardeur, et sans doute un short sous cette couverture, se dit Regina. Ses bottes étaient posées sur le plancher de la voiture, à côté d'elle, et elle pouvait également voir plusieurs boîtes de nourriture, et quelques papiers d'emballage. Regina comprit rapidement que c'était le seul lieu de vie qu'Emma pouvait se payer : une voiture… dans un parking. La brune se tint là pendant quelques minutes, captivée par la scène; observant la poitrine d'Emma se soulever légèrement, puis se baisser. Un des bras de la blonde était posé sur la couverture, et la Regina traça du regard les contours bien dessinés des muscles de ses épaules et de ses biceps. Elle avait les doigts refermés sur la monture de ses lunettes.

Retournant à sa voiture, Regina détacha Henry de son siège et le mit dans son porte-bébé. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la coccinelle, puis se dirigea vers la sortie du parking pour aller explorer la ville.

* * *

  


Regina dut marcher un bon moment, mais elle finit par trouver un magasin ouvert. C'était une petite boutique d'objets faits main, située en bordure de la ville. Ses bras, surtout son épaule droite, étaient très fatigués lorsqu'elle poussa enfin la porte, faisant tinter les clochettes et annonçant son arrivée. Quelques instants plus tard, un vieux commerçant sortit de l'arrière boutique. Lorsqu'il fut dans la pièce, Regina lui sourit gentiment puis continua de regarder les articles en compagnie d'Henry. Les objets proposés étaient rustiques, mais tous raffinés, et très beaux. Ils mettaient en valeur les talents de gravure dont avait fait preuve une main visiblement très habile.

Elle fut rapidement attirée par deux pupitres en acajou gravés qui se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se perdait dans leurs détails labyrinthiques. Incapable de se retenir, ou même d'expliquer son geste, elle tendit la main et se mit à tracer les nombreuses volutes, les vignes en relief, les motifs floraux, les nids et les petits oiseaux qui y étaient installés.

Après un moment, le vieil homme sortit de derrière son comptoir et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

La voix de cet homme lui était familière, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle l'avait entendue.

\- Je fais juste un tour pour regarder, répondit doucement Regina, retirant sa main.

\- Vous avez un très beau petit garçon, mademoiselle, lui dit gentiment le vieux monsieur.

\- Merci. Nous sommes nouveaux ici, et j'ai bien peur que nous ne connaissions pas encore les horaires de cette ville. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes le seul magasin ouvert à cette heure.

\- Ah, oui, cette bourgade peut parfois être un peu paresseuse, répondit-il avec un sourire aimable. En tout cas, bienvenue à Storybrooke. Je m'appelle Marco.

\- Marco ? répéta Regina, surprise. Je suis Regina Mills. Nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone.

\- Aaaaaaah, oui. Miss Regina. Je vous ai envoyé Emma, pour vous aider avec vos travaux. Elle s'en sort ? Votre mari et vous, vous êtes contents de son travail pour l'instant ? Elle prend bien soin de vous ?

Regina repensa à sa conversation avec la blonde, le premier jour, et à quel point il lui avait été facile de se détendre en sa présence, après un temps. Elle repensa aux jours qui avaient suivi. Emma avait passé un peu de temps dans la future chambre d'enfant pour prendre des mesures, mais la plupart du temps, elle était restée assise dans la même pièce que Regina, le visage penché sur son notebook pour esquisser ses idées. Emma avait l'air de se perdre dans son propre monde, faisant la moue en réfléchissant, ou mordillant sa lèvre et souriant d'un air satisfait lorsqu'elle trouvait une nouvelle idée, se dépêchant de la noter sur le papier.

Plus d'une fois, Regina s'était surprise à fixer Emma par-dessus les partitions qu'elle corrigeait, assise sur le salon ; à chaque fois, Emma surprenait son regard. La blonde souriait alors à Regina d'un air timide, mais non dénué d'espièglerie, puis elle retournait silencieusement à son travail ; pas que ça voulait dire quoi que ce soit, elles étaient sûrement toutes les deux excitées par la perspective de la nouvelle chambre d'enfant, voilà tout…

\- Miss Regina, tout va bien ? demanda Marco lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Regina mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et elle abordait un demi-sourire. Elle relâcha sa lèvre et leva les yeux vers Marco, prise en faute.

\- E-excusez-moi, Marco. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous m'avez dit.

\- J'ai demandé si vous et votre mari étiez contents du travail d'Emma, jusque là ?

\- Oh, je vis seule avec Henry. Et oui, nous sommes très contents d'Emma, termina timidement Regina.

_C'est ce que je vois_ , pensa Marco. Il avait déjà vu ce regard auparavant chez des hommes, chez des femmes, aucune importance. Les débuts de l'amour ; ils se ressemblaient tous.

\- Vous savez. Emma, c'est elle qui a fait ces pupitres. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle s'est inspirée, ni pourquoi, mais je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil depuis mon enfance en Italie, quand j'étais encore un tout petit garçon.

Il fit un geste de la main pour désigner le reste du magasin, puis poursuivit :

\- Un très, très grand nombre des articles de cette boutique, c'est Emma qui les a faits de ses propres mains, reprit-il, souriant à Regina et observant de près ses réactions. Emma, elle sait voir la beauté des choses. Elle la trouve, et elle la montre même lorsqu'on ne la voyait pas. Elle la crée. Elle la cultive. Elle la rassure et elle la protège, pour qu'elle ait envie de se montrer aussi. Emma, c'est une femme unique. Elle est juste très timide et (il s'esclaffa un peu), un peu mal-à-l'aise et maladroite, parfois. Soyez patiente avec elle. Je vous assure. Elle s'occupera bien de vous et de votre beau petit garçon.

Il sourit et Regina lui sourit en retour, essayant d'assimiler tout ce que Marco venait de dire.

Après avoir de nouveau tracé de ses doigts les gravures du pupitre qui se trouvait devant elle, Regina leva les yeux vers Marco.

\- En tout cas, tous ces objets sont vraiment très beaux. Peut-être qu'Henry et moi reviendront vous voir bientôt ? Pour l'instant, il faut que nous allions faire des courses, acheter du lait en poudre et des couches.

Marco jeta un œil à sa montre et sourit.

\- Oui. Le temps que vous reveniez dans le centre-ville, les magasins devraient être ouverts, je crois.

\- J'espère. Merci, Marco, pour votre aide précieuse. Merci de m'avoir envoyé Emma.

En sortant du magasin, Regina jeta un dernier regard aux pupitres. Lorsque le tintement des clochettes se fut calmé, Marco gloussa dans sa barbe en souriant d'un air mutin.

_Oh, Emma, ton monde est sur le point de changer complètement._

* * *

  


De retour en ville, Regina trouva effectivement les magasins ouverts, tel que Marco l'avait prédit. Elle réussit à rassembler les choses dont elle avait besoin assez rapidement et constata qu'une fois que les commerçants ouvraient boutique, la ville se remettait à vivre. Ils étaient simplement lève-tard les samedis matins.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers sa voiture, les pieds collés contre la vitre de la coccinelle avaient disparu. L'occupante des lieux également, sans doute, se dit-elle. Elle attacha Henry dans son siège et déposa un rapide baiser sur son nez.

\- Allez, on rentre, mon cœur. J'ai une idée.

Et ils retournèrent au chalet.

* * *

  


Assise dans l'une des douches de la plage, Emma essayait en vain de se rappeler une nuit pire que celle qu'elle venait de passer.

La coccinelle était beaucoup moins confortable qu'avant. Bien sûr, ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans sa voiture, et elle n'était pas aussi grande qu'aujourd'hui, à l'époque.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir. Mais pour l'instant, elle allait devoir faire avec.

* * *

  


Regina glissa la clé dans la serrure du petit chalet aménagé en dépendance de la maison principale. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller voir de plus près cet espace en plus dont elle disposait ; pas depuis qu'elle avait acheté la maison. Elle avait relégué la cabane au second plan par rapport à la propriété principale, et apparemment, tous les propriétaires précédents en avaient fait de même.

Après avoir ouvert la porte, elle se rendit compte que la maisonnette était en fait assez grande. Un matelas queen-size était posé dans un coin. On pouvait cuisiner et se restaurer dans une petite kitchenette munie d'une table à manger et une cheminée qui paraissait presque disproportionnée par rapport au reste se tenait en plein milieu de l'unique pièce de vie, entourée par une sorte de petit salon. Les meubles étaient usés, mais en à peu près bon état.

_Les habitants du Maine tiennent vraiment à leurs cheminées_ , pensa Regina.

Devant la porte d'entrée, il y avait un petit perron de la même taille que l'entrée intérieure de la maisonnette, suffisamment grand pour accueillir quelques chaises et pour s'asseoir confortablement sans être dérangé par de potentielles averses. La petite salle de bain était séparée de l'espace principal. Regina y pénétra brièvement, remarquant qu'il y avait déjà un shampoing et un après-shampoing dans le bac et des marques de jet d'eau indiquant que quelqu'un avait récemment pris une douche ici. Elle ouvrit les bouteilles et sourit en reconnaissant l'odeur d'Emma.

La blonde s'était servie d'une partie de l'espace pour ranger ses outils, mais en réorganisant un peu la pièce, l'endroit pouvait parfaitement devenir habitable et offrir une bien meilleure alternative que la banquette arrière d'une voiture.

Se promenant dans la maisonnette, Regina se dit qu'avec un peu de travail, mais pas tant que ça, cette dépendance pourrait devenir un lieu de vie parfaitement convenable, même si temporaire. La brune doutait qu'Emma accepte de recevoir d'elle une aide financière, mais tous les échanges ne se faisaient pas en cash. Avant, on faisait du troc ; on troquait des biens, des services. Regina avait besoin d'un bien, et Emma avait besoin d'un service. Et mieux encore, Regina avait un plan. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle fasse en sorte qu'Emma morde à l'appât.

* * *

  


Lundi matin, Regina avait trouvé un début de conversation qui pourrait peut-être amener Emma à accepter la chambre d'hôte sans penser que Regina lui faisait la charité. Elle avait également remplacé les draps du matelas, apporté des serviettes de bain et des produits de nettoyage, mis du papier toilette dans les W.C, deux-trois pommes dans le frigo et acheté quelques affaires essentiels au stock de la maisonnette.

A partir de là, elle allait devoir y aller au feeling. Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte, alla ouvrir, et trouva Emma sur le perron. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et des cernes lui entouraient les yeux, mais elle essayait visiblement de faire bonne figure.

\- Avant de commencer, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'accompagner jusqu'à la dépendance ? demanda Regina.

\- Euuuuuuuh, d'accord.

Emma se demandait si Regina avait remarqué le shampoing et l'après-shampoing qu'elle avait accidentellement laissé en partant, quelques jours plus tôt.

Mais la brune n'avait pas l'air contrariée ; elle voulait donc peut-être lui parler d'autre chose. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maisonnette, et les deux femmes entrèrent. Regina remarqua les coups d'œil envieux qu'Emma jetait au matelas.

\- Je suis venue faire un tour ici, ce week-end. Je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas énormément de travail pour transformer cet endroit en lieu de vie habitable, mais je n'ai pas énormément de moyens ; je viens juste d'emménager…

\- J'ai une idée, l'interrompit rapidement Emma. Uuuuuuuuum.

Emma fit une brève pause, puis se lança :

\- Le trajet pour venir jusqu'ici me prend pas mal de temps, et, euh, je pourrais commencer plus tôt si je vivais directement sur le site. On pourrait échanger la rénovation de la dépendance contre un lit de camp ?

Regina leva les yeux vers Emma, remerciant sa bonne étoile du fait qu'Emma ait trouvé seule la solution au problème. La blonde attendit anxieusement sa réponse, espérant que sa proposition n'était pas déplacée.

\- Hmmmmmm. C'est une proposition intéressante.

La brune resta un moment silencieuse, faisant semblant de réfléchir à l'offre puis elle répondit avec un sourire malicieux :

\- J'accepte. Oh, et j'ai énormément de partitions à terminer aujourd'hui ; vous pourriez peut-être prendre la journée pour vous installer ici et amener vos affaires ? On recommencera le travail demain à la première heure.

Emma regarda Regina comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Euuuh, d'accord. Comme vous voulez.

\- Parfait, répondit Regina en se retournant, se donnant une tape mentale d'autocongratulation dans le dos.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Emma se jeta tête la première sur le lit et dormit profondément jusqu'à mardi matin, ne remarquant même pas les draps propres et les autres objets qu'on avait déjà ajoutés à la cabine en prévision de son arrivée.

* * *

  


Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla mardi matin, elle se rendit enfin compte que toutes les choses dont elle avait besoin étaient déjà installées dans la maisonnette ; y comprit deux pots gigantesques de beurre de cacahuète et de confiture, une miche de pain et un litre et demi de lait. Le petit-déjeuner serait bien différent des crackers et du thon en boîte qu'elle avalait d'habitude, et c'était tant mieux, mais elle était à peu près sûre que les aliments n'étaient pas venus à pieds jusque là, et qu'elle pourrait remercier Regina de cette gentillesse. A part Marco, il était rare qu'on fasse preuve de ce genre de bonté avec elle, et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment y répondre.

Se dirigeant vers la maison principale, Emma se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir débuter cette conversation. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, cependant, il ne fut pas trop question d'engager une discussion; Regina étant occupée à essayer de calmer un Henry inconsolable.

\- Il s'est réveillé un peu plus tôt que prévu et je suis en train de réchauffer son biberon. Il devrait se calmer bientôt. Désolée, nous sommes un peu désorganisés ce matin. Oh, et vous m'aviez demandé de vous laisser les clés de la chambre. Elles sont sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

La conversation qu'elle avait prévue d'avoir allait devoir attendre, se dit Emma. Pour l'instant, Regina avait les mains prises.

Emma jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de s'engager dans le couloir, et Regina lui adressa un sourire entendu en embrassant les cheveux d'Henry. Ou peut-être qu'elles n'auraient même pas besoin d'avoir cette conversation du tout, après tout, se dit la blonde.

* * *

  


Emma avait commencé à étaler ses dessins sur le sol de la chambre d'enfant en devenir lorsqu'elle entendit Regina et Henry entrer dans la pièce adjacente. Dieu merci, Henry s'était effectivement calmé dès qu'il avait eu son biberon dans les mains (et dans la bouche).

Emma entendait des murmures de l'autre côté de la pièce ; sans doute Regina qui parlait à son fils. Peu de temps après, elle entendit le grincement régulier d'un rocking-chair qui se balançait, et une voix douce et basse qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Regina. Laissant de côté son travail pour le moment, Emma s'approcha du mur qui séparait les deux pièces et se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait entendre assez clairement ce que disait la brune.

\- …était une souris terriblement soignée et méticuleuse. Toute la journée, elle époussetait et balayait le sol sablonneux de sa maison.

_Mrs. Tittlemouse_ , pensa Emma, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle reconnaissait l'histoire ; elle l'avait lue dans le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, mais elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi belle que lorsqu'elle sortait de la bouche de Regina. Elle manqua de rire tout haut en entendant la brune imiter les sons de Mrs. Tittlemouse, Mr. Jeremiah Fischer et les Bumble Bees. Peu de temps après, Emma finit par s'asseoir sur le sol, la tête appuyée contre le mur, souriant et riant tout bas en écoutant le conte raconté dans la pièce à côté. Personne n'avait jamais lu d'histoires à Emma, et elle savait bien que Regina ne lisait pas pour elle, mais c'était tout de même agréable à entendre.

_Tu es un garçon très chanceux, Henry, pensa Emma au fil de l'histoire._

Finalement, l'histoire se termina et Emma entendit du mouvement dans la pièce à côté ; Regina mettait Henry dans son berceau. Elle se releva et se remit au travail, son inspiration renouvelée.

Chaque jour, Emma essayait d'arriver à peu près à la même heure pour pouvoir entendre en même temps qu'Henry l'histoire que racontait Regina pendant le petit-déjeuner. Parfois, Henry et elle étaient chanceux et Regina les régalait de deux ou trois contes de plus durant la journée. Elle se fichait d'entendre plusieurs fois les mêmes histoires ; au contraire, c'était encore mieux, selon elle. Chaque fois, la blonde se trouvait quelque chose de silencieux à faire pour pouvoir écouter la belle voix qui lisait dans la pièce adjacente, et chaque fois, lorsque l'histoire se terminait, elle se remettait au travail plus déterminée que jamais à transformer cette pièce et à la rendre unique.

A bout de quelques temps, Emma connaissait si bien les histoires qu'elle bougeait silencieusement ses lèvres en même temps que celles de Regina, récitant avec elle les mots qu'elles connaissaient toutes les deux par cœur. Emma riait silencieusement en entendant les voix que Regina essayait toujours de faire pour Henry, qui l'écoutait sans doute moins attentivement qu'elle, et elle souriait de cette routine.

Lorsque le soir venait, Emma s'asseyait sur le perron de la maisonnette à la lumière du soleil couchant, dos à la maison principale, contemplant la crique, gravant sur de longs panneaux en bois d'un air concentré. Durant ces moments-là, lorsque Regina sortait avec Henry pour aller se promener sur les docks, sur le pont ou dans le jardin, Emma prenait toujours soin de leur tourner complètement le dos, gardant les planches contre elle comme si elle voulait les protéger de regards indiscrets.

Vu la fréquence de leurs sorties à l'extérieur, elle avait l'impression que Regina était vraiment curieuse et essayait de jeter un œil à son travail ; mais Emma avait bien l'intention de ne révéler le résultat final qu'au moment parfait.

* * *

  


Regina berçait doucement Henry contre son épaule, jetant un œil dehors, apercevant les fenêtres de la maisonnette. Elle soupira de soulagement et sourit contre les cheveux du bébé en voyant la lumière du perron s'allumer, révélant qu'Emma venait de rentrer de ses courses en ville. Ce jour-là, Emma avait été obligée d'aller travailler dans l'atelier de Marco toute la journée car les outils qu'elle devait utiliser étaient bien trop gros pour être transportables jusqu'ici ; et Regina devait l'admettre, Emma lui avait manqué.

Même si la blonde ne parlait pas beaucoup, la présence de quelqu'un dans la maison avait manqué à Regina. Les sourires et les coups d'œil rapides qu'elle lui lançait lorsqu'elle croyait que Regina ne regardait pas lui avaient manqué. La régularité et la routine de leurs journées passées ensembles lui avaient manqué. Le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait en présence d'Emma lui avait manqué aussi. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait la conviction qu'Emma accourrait en un instant si elle avait besoin d'elle.

En continuant de bercer Henry contre elle et de regarder la dépendance, Regina songea au caractère inexplicable de certaines de ses actions avec Emma. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'avancée des travaux dans la chambre d'enfant. Elle ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin de le demander. En fait, chaque matin, lorsqu'Emma arrivait dans la maison principale pour travailler sur la chambre, Regina laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement à l'idée qu'elles allaient de nouveau passer la journée ensemble. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'état de la chambre, se souvenant seulement de l'espèce de coquille vide qu'elle avait montrée à Emma le premier jour, mais lorsqu'Emma avait demandé à Regina si elle serait d'accord pour que le résultat soit une surprise ; Regina, qui insistait d'habitude pour garder un contrôle total sur les projets qu'elle mettait en œuvre, avait tout de suite accepté la proposition, sans aucune protestation. Elle lui avait fait confiance, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis très, très longtemps.

Regina avait également commencé à s'intéresser de près à l'art de la rénovation et de la construction ; merci Emma Swan, et elle était en train d'apprendre quelques petites choses bien utiles.

Premièrement, le climat plus doux du Maine ne contrebalançait pas vraiment l'effort physique qu'une personne devait fournir pour découper et transporter des matériaux lourds depuis le jardin jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'Emma était de retour dans la maison avec ce qu'elle portait – peu importe ce que c'était – sa peau était toujours recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur.

Deuxièmement, le fait de transporter lesdits matériaux soulignait très joliment les muscles de ses bras, de ses épaules, de son dos, de ses jambes, et toutes les autres parties du corps concernées.

Troisièmement, comme on le lui avait dit quelques temps plus tôt, Emma était _effectivement_ maladroite, comme elle en fit un jour la démonstration en faisant buter les planches qu'elle transportait contre le mur, la faisant s'arrêter abruptement et trébucher sur ses propres pieds avant de chuter quelque part près du plan de travail de la cuisine. Mais bon, Regina ne considérait pas l'incident comme étant une mise à l'épreuve valable ; après tout, tout avait commencé lorsqu'Emma s'était mise à la regarder, confuse, sans s'arrêter de marcher. Sa confusion venait du fait qu'elle venait d'apercevoir Regina qui la fixait, figée, une assiette dans une main, un sandwich qu'elle s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche dans l'autre. Il était clair qu'elle suivait des yeux le corps tout transpirant d'Emma, la relookant sans complexe. Donc, techniquement, l'accident avait été de la faute de Regina.

Quatrièmement, Emma avait deux fossettes très sexy au creux des reins, juste au dessus de ses hanches, et que Regina pouvait admirer à sa guise quand le débardeur de la blonde remontait et que son short descendait, lorsqu'elle se baissait pour enlever ses chaussures. Le meilleur point d'observation pour cette vue était le tabouret de piano.

Regina confirmait également – et c'était une chose qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de vérifier durant tous les épisodes précédemment mentionnés – qu'Emma avait bel et bien ce que son amie Kathryn avait l'habitude d'appeler un « cul d'enfer ». La brune l'avait remarqué le jour même de leur rencontre, mais elle appréciait le rappel régulier dont le meilleur point d'observation était également le banc du piano. Regina était même allée jusqu'à jeter plusieurs fois le marteau d'Emma dans le jardin pour assister à une répétition de performance. La confusion qui se lisait sur le visage d'Emma lorsqu'elle allait récupérer l'outil tout en vérifiant à chaque fois qu'elle n'avait pas de poche défectueuse était à la fois hilarante et adorable.

La vérité, c'était que Regina commençait à ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait pas ressenties depuis plus de deux ans. Des sentiments dont elle ne s'était autorisée à faire l'expérience qu'à l'époque où sa vie était beaucoup moins compliquée, et où ses relations ne nécessitaient pas les soins d'un médecin ou les conseils d'un thérapeute. Des sentiments qu'elle pensait avoir enfouis définitivement.

\- Oh, Henry, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, dit-elle avec un soupir, se détournant de la fenêtre pour le ramener dans sa chambre.

* * *

  


Emma était assise sur le perron de la maisonnette, au clair de lune. Elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. La chambre d'enfant était terminée. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Elle n'avait pas dit à Regina qu'elle avait fini. Ce ne serait pas nécessaire. La brune allait le découvrir toute seule.

Sa chaise était penchée en arrière, sur deux pieds, et ses pieds toujours chaussés reposaient, croisés, sur la petite table devant elle. Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'arrière de la chaise et contemplait la crique. Quelques minutes plus tard, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une lumière s'allumer à l'arrière de la maison principale, et se retourna brièvement pour vérifier ce qu'elle suspectait déjà ; la lumière venait de la chambre d'enfant. Souriant pour elle-même, elle se remit à contempler la crique, se demandant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que le résultat plaise à Regina.

* * *

  


Assise sur le canapé, Regina avait continué de corriger ses partitions un moment après le départ d'Emma. Elle entendit Henry s'agiter dans le Babyphone et elle se leva, se dirigeant vers le couloir pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle remarqua presque tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. La porte de la chambre d'enfant, d'habitude toujours fermée, était grande ouverte. Regina pensa qu'il était étrange qu'Emma ait oublié de la fermer, car ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Au contraire, elle prenait toujours soin de fermer la porte à clé. Curieuse, la brune s'approcha de l'entrée, alluma la lumière, et jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Des lampes de chevet diffusaient une lueur douce dans la chambre ; ce qui correspondait bien à l'ambiance, car lorsque Regina s'avança dans la pièce, elle eut l'impression d'avoir été transportée dans un petit bois ombragé, qui accueillait visiblement Jeremy Fisher, Cecily Parsley, Squirrel Nutkin, Mrs. Tiggywinkle, Mr. Tod, et toutes les petites créatures qui lui tenaient compagnie, à elle et à Henry, chaque matin, midi, et soir.

De la cimaise* au plafond, un pan entier du mur était couvert de dessins ou de peintures murales dans le même style que les livres de Beatrix Potter. L'œuvre représentait une scène dans les bois contenant les personnages classiques qu'Henry et elle affectionnaient ; certains se cachaient dans les buissons et derrières les arbres, d'autres vaquaient à leurs occupations à la vue de tous, plantant des graines, vérifiant que les noisettes n'étaient pas pourries, préparant le repas, jouant d'un instrument de musique, dansant, cousant, ou discutant simplement les uns avec les autres. Il y avait tant de détails dans cette peinture murale que partout où le regard de Regina se portait – pour la première ou la deuxième fois – elle découvrait quelque chose de nouveau, de différent. Et c'était valable pour le reste de la pièce ; les détails étaient abondants et personnalisés, tout était réalisé avec tant d'attention et d'amour.

Dans un coin, à l'opposé du berceau, près du mur, se tenait un nouveau rocking-chair à l'air confortable, visiblement fait main. Juste derrière le fauteuil, un arbre peint remontait jusqu'au plafond et formait une sorte de voûte enveloppante, créant un sentiment de sécurité. A l'intérieur du tronc, éclairée par la lueur chaleureuse d'un feu de bois, Mrs. Tittlemouse était assise dans son fauteuil, tenant un petit souriceau sur ses genoux, non loin d'un berceau. En s'approchant plus près, Regina remarqua que la couverture du berceau était marquée d'un nom. Henry. Regina se retint de sourire et de s'esclaffer en se demandant si elle devait être flattée ou mortifiée de se voir représentée en souris. Mais bon, Emma s'était assurée que la souris soit très mignonne… alors elle laisserait passer, juste pour cette fois.

Regina se figea lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'espace qui se trouvait entre la cimaise et le plafond, sur les trois pans de mur restants. Elle fit lentement un tour sur elle-même, admirant enfin la série de longs panneaux de bois sur lesquels Emma avait passé des soirées entières à travailler religieusement, sur le perron de la maisonnette. Elle comprit pourquoi Emma avait tenu à garder le secret. Pris un par un, ils étaient magnifiques, mais mis bout à bout, ils formaient un vrai chef d'œuvre. Chaque panneau couvrait une partie de mur et représentait le déroulement d'une scène jusqu'à son achèvement : la mère de Benjamin Bunny avait décidé que les légumes étaient suffisamment mûrs pour être ramassés, Squirrel Nutkin et sa famille avaient visiblement collecté assez de noisettes pour passer l'hiver, Mrs. Tittlemouse s'asseyait enfin pour se reposer un peu et s'endormait paisiblement dans son rocking-chair.

Regina resta immobile pendant un long moment, la bouche ouverte, interdite, jusqu'à ce que les petits sanglots et geignements d'Henry ne la ramènent à la réalité. Elle se rendit dans la chambre provisoire du bébé, le prit doucement dans ses bras et le posa contre son épaule, caressant tendrement son dos. Il agrippa son haut et commença à mâchouiller son épaule en observant la pièce.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, mon chéri, dit Regina d'une voix basse et réconfortante.

Elle revint dans la chambre d'enfant avec Henry, et se promena dans la pièce.

\- Regarde ça, Henry. Qui est-ce ? demanda la brune en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, pointant du doigt une image. Est-ce que c'est Tom Kitten ? Et là ? Tu reconnais Mrs. Tiggywinkle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, mon cœur ?

Regina n'attendait pas de réponse à la litanie de questions qu'elle posait à son fils, mais les couleurs et les images, sans compter l'excitation présente dans sa propre voix, avait attiré l'attention du bébé, qui semblait contempler tout ce qu'il voyait avec autant de curiosité et d'émerveillement qu'elle. Au moins, ils étaient synchronisés niveau stupéfaction.

Regina rit lorsqu'Henry pressa ses mains contre son épaule pour se pousser en arrière. Il tourna la tête un peu maladroitement, comme s'il essayait d'observer un maximum de choses. C'était comme si on avait soudain agrandi son livre, et Regina ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait lui aussi l'impression qu'ils se trouvaient réellement dans les bois, en compagnie de leurs personnages préférés. Quand il finit par se reposer à nouveau contre elle, Regina se dirigea vers le rocking-chair et s'assit. Il était parfait, le balancement se faisait régulièrement et sans bruit. Peu de temps après, Henry s'endormit, bercé par la régularité du mouvement. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'histoire, ce soir là. Ils étaient assis dans l'histoire, elle était partout autour d'eux.

* * *

  


_Regina était assise à la fenêtre de son bureau lorsque son père la trouva. Il se pencha vers elle et plaça un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Un moment après, il prit la parole._

_\- Tu t'es inscrite, pour le programme ?_

_\- Oui. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Quand ils auront vu tout ce qui m'est arrivé, je ne pense pas qu'ils me considéreront apte à être mère. Je ne peux visiblement pas prendre soin de moi-même._

_Regina leva légèrement le bras en écharpe qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine après sa cinquième, et avec un peu de chance dernière, opération._

_\- Regina, nous faisons tous des erreurs, nous prenons tous de mauvaises décisions. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront que parfois, on place notre confiance dans certaines personnes qui se révèlent ensuite être bien différentes de ce qu'on pensait au départ. Ils comprendront que ce qui t'est arrivé n'était pas de ta faute, comme je te l'ai toujours dit._

_Regina resta silencieuse et ne détacha pas son regard de la fenêtre._

_\- Oh, ma Regina, lui dit son père en lui souriant d'un air désabusé. Tu ne peux pas cesser de vivre. Tu ne peux pas perdre toute confiance en toi et en les autres à cause des actes d'une seule personne, peu importe à quel point elle t'a blessée. Je pense sincèrement qu'un jour, tu trouveras une femme qui te redonnera confiance en l'amour._

_Regina leva les yeux vers son père, les yeux légèrement écarquillés._

_\- Allons, Regina, je suis peut-être un vieil homme, mais je ne suis pas un imbécile. Je sais très bien que ce sera une belle-fille, et non un beau-fils._

_Il s'interrompit un moment, et ajouta, taquin :_

_\- Mais je ne suis toujours pas contre une maison pleine de petits-enfants, par contre ; et je suis content de te voir faire un pas dans cette direction._

_Regina tendit la main et attrapa celle de son père, la serrant fortement en lui souriant._

_\- Merci, papa._

_\- Oui, très bien, mais avant que tout ça ne devienne trop larmoyant, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, déclara t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_Il se leva, se dirigea vers son bureau et en sortit un paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau, puis revint s'asseoir près d'elle. Il lui tendit le cadeau, et reprit :_

_\- Je suis sûr que tu vas être une mère fantastique, ma chérie._

_Henry observa le regard de sa fille passer plusieurs fois de son visage au cadeau, comme si elle attendait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il contenait. Il lui fit un signe de tête, l'encourageant à l'ouvrir. Détachant doucement le papier, elle y trouva une boîte en cuir. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des exemplaires reliés en cuir de la première édition des contes de Beatrix Potter. Regina était tellement occupée à faire glisser ses doigts sur les détails gravés dans le cuir et à observer les illustrations de l'ouvrage qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que son père s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la porte._

_Lorsqu'il l'eut atteinte, il se retourna._

_\- Regina ?_

_\- Oui, papa ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui._

_\- Lorsqu'elle te trouvera, elle te montrera de toutes les manières possibles à quel point tu es belle et merveilleuse à ses yeux. Ne reste pas délibérément aveugle. Promets-moi que tu lui laisseras une chance, quand le moment sera venu ?_

_Regina hocha la tête et son père lui sourit avant de se retourner une fois de plus, laissant Regina à ses pensées._

* * *

  


Regina coucha Henry dans son nouveau berceau puis revint dans son ancienne chambre pour y récupérer quelques jouets familiers et quelques couvertures qu'elle déposa à ses côtés.

Elle alluma la veilleuse en forme de chenille d'Henry, puis éteignit toutes les autres lumières et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle s'appuya contre le châssis, les bras croisés sur le ventre, et observa Emma se balancer sur une chaise, sur le perron de la maisonnette.

\- Comment vais-je faire pour la remercier ? murmura Regina à Henry.

Elle resta là encore quelques moments, rassemblant ses pensées, puis sortit silencieusement de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la porte de derrière et l'ouvrant doucement avant de s'engager dans le jardin.

* * *

  


Emma était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas de Regina, qui approchait derrière elle.

\- Emma ? appela une voix douce et familière, mais qui la surprit… vraiment.

Tellement, en fait, que son sursaut involontaire plaça un peu trop de poids sur les deux pieds de la chaise, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber en arrière, et elle avec. La chaise avait à peine touché de sol qu'Emma se relevait et se retournait brusquement pour faire face à Regina.

\- Désolée, dit-elle d'un ton haletant en se baissant pour ramasser la chaise.

Son regard était tellement fixé sur Regina que lorsqu'elle essaya de reposer la chaise sur le sol, elle ne parvint qu'à la mettre sur deux pieds. La chaise tomba trois fois de plus avant que la blonde ne se décide enfin à regarder ce qu'elle faisait et à poser la chaise sur le sol, sur ses quatre pieds, la maintenant en position un moment avant de la relâcher, les paumes levées, comme pour lui ordonner de rester immobile. A ce stade, elle était presque à bout de souffle, rouge et visiblement agitée. Elle se tordait les mains et avait les yeux baissés, ne sachant que dire.

Regina la regardait avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés ; la succession d'actes accidentellement engendrés par un simple mot lui avait fait perdre le fil de sa pensée.

Instinctivement, Regina prit les mains d'Emma dans les siennes pour les immobiliser.

* * *

  


_Emma se faufila doucement dans l'appartement d'Ashley, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Elle tenait son bail tout juste signé dans la main et un pack de 12 bières dans l'autre. Elle sourit d'un air espiègle en traversant sans bruit le salon pour se rendre dans la chambre. Elle avait entendu du mouvement dans la pièce, et n'était-ce pas le parfait endroit pour annoncer à Ashley la bonne nouvelle ?_

_Ashley va être tellement contente de savoir que j'ai un appartement à moi, maintenant. Peut-être que c'est ce dont on avait besoin pour franchir le cap, toutes les deux, pensa Emma. Elle se figea en entendant les gloussements et les gémissements de deux femmes, provenant de la chambre._

_\- Tu n'es pas en couple avec Emma, Ashley ? demanda une voix de femme, pantelante._

_\- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, arrête de t'inquiéter._

_\- Je pensais que c'était du sérieux, entre vous deux._

_\- Tu plaisantes, notre relation ne sera pas aussi longue que ce qu'elle se plait à penser. En plus, c'est une simple femme à tout faire, et elle habite au dessus du garage de ce vieux gars trop bizarre. Elle est nulle au lit, et ses mains ; on dirait du papier de verre. Je mérite mieux… en fait, j'ai déjà mieux, bébé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi parlons-nous d'Emma alors qu'on pourrait être en train de baiser ?_

_Les pensées d'Emma tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, et sa poitrine se souleva de désespoir en entendant ce qu'on disait d'elle. Elle se retourna lentement, sortit de l'appartement et retourna dans son nouveau chez elle, seule. Elle s'assit sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le coin d'un salon vide et se mit à boire les douze bières qu'elle avait achetées pendant tout l'après-midi et le début de la soirée. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière et frottait ses paumes contre son jean, essayant d'adoucir la rugosité de ses mains et de récupérer la peau lisse qu'elle avait eue, si longtemps auparavant. Lorsque son portable sonna, elle ne tressaillit pas, ne se leva pas, et laissa juste la messagerie faire son travail._

_\- Emma, c'est Ashley. Réponds, bébé. Je croyais qu'on avait prévu de sortir, ce soir… J'ai besoin de toi, là, dit-elle en pleurnichant._

_Emma fixa le téléphone, furieuse, écoutant le message. Elle se calma et continua de boire alors que le téléphone recommençait à sonner plusieurs fois encore._

_\- Emma, sérieux, tu es où, là ? Je vais pas t'attendre toute la nuit. Réponds à ton portable, putain._

_Emma prêta à peine attention au message, cette fois, et se contenta de fixer son téléphone d'un air vide. Lorsque le téléphone sonna pour la dixième fois, elle jeta simplement un regard fatiguée à son ampoule grésillante._

_\- Tu sais quoi, Emma ? Va te faire foutre. C'est terminé. Au fait, je couche avec Anna depuis deux mois, et elle baise tellement mieux que toi. Tu vas vite réaliser ce que tu as perdu. A plus, tocarde._

_Le visage d'Emma se tordit de rage et elle balança sa bouteille à moitié vide sur l'appareil. Le verre fissura l'objet et le fit tomber sur le sol, le réduisant définitivement au silence. La bouteille était allée s'exploser derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, un filet de bière coulant des morceaux sur le sol._

_Au moins, il lui restait encore quelques bières. C'était sans doute assez pour qu'une tocarde passe la soirée et la nuit…_

* * *

  


\- Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire peur.

Emma retira doucement ses mains de celles de Regina et commença à les frotter frénétiquement contre les jambes de son short, nerveuse, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Regina remarqua que ses mains tremblaient et se demanda si elle avait fait une erreur en les prenant dans les siennes. Le regard d'Emma brillait d'une lueur triste et presque honteuse.

\- C'est rien, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

\- Et bien, Henry serait bien venu, mais il était grand temps qu'il aille se coucher, dit Regina en souriant d'un air un peu inquiet.

Emma sourit en retour et laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, fixant toujours le sol et continuant de frotter ses mains contre son short, un peu plus doucement cependant.

\- Emma, ce que vous avez fait… je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, commença Regina d'une voix douce.

Les mains d'Emma se figèrent et elle leva les yeux vers Regina.

\- Ça vous plait ? murmura-t-elle, presque surprise en plongeant son regard dans celui de Regina, les sourcils froncés, l'air confuse mais pleine d'espoir.

Regina garda ses yeux fixés sur ceux d'Emma et tendit de nouveau les mains, lentement, vers celles de la blonde. Elle les attrapa et les prit dans les siennes, ses paumes sur le dos des mains d'Emma. Elle continua de regarder Emma en caressant délicatement les doigts rugueux de la blonde avec ses pouces, passant doucement sur les cales qui se trouvaient au bout de chacun de ses doigts, puis sur ses paumes.

\- Emma, le talent dont vous faites preuve avec vos mains n'est rien moins qu'extraordinaire. Je vous remercie de l'avoir partagé avec Henry et moi. Ça représente énormément pour nous… pour moi…

Emma se contenta de hocher la tête et de déglutir, puis elle détourna le regard et rebaissa ses yeux vers le sol. Cette fois, elle laissa ses mains dans celles de Regina, choisissant de se laisser bercer par les caresses des pouces de la brune malgré son tremblement. Regina continua d'observer Emma, serrant ses mains dans les siennes et laissant ses pouces tracer des motifs insignifiants sur sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrêtent de trembler. Elle les libéra finalement lorsque le frémissement nerveux de ses propres mains ne fut plus dissimulé par celui d'Emma.

Resserrant son sweater autour d'elle, Regina croisa les bras sur son ventre. Elle tourna les talons, mais s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin, regardant Emma par-dessus son épaule avant de dire à voix basse :

\- J'espère vraiment que vous allez rester. On aime vraiment vous avoir ici, Emma…

Emma hocha la tête et sourit.

\- Je resterai tant que vous aurez besoin de moi, Regina, murmura-t-elle en retour.

Lorsque Regina ferma la porte de la maison principale derrière elle, Emma ajouta, ses mots s'envolant dans le vent du soir :

\- Je resterai pour toujours, si vous le désirez…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La cimaise, c'est quoi cet insecte. De ce que j'ai compris, c'est une espèce de late en bois positionnée à mi-hauteur d'un mur, ça sépare le haut et le bas du mur. Ne me demandez pas à quoi ça sert, j'en ai absolument aucune idée :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon sang, Regina, elle est où ton allée ?!**

Regina s'apprêtait à répondre, les doigts au dessus du clavier de son portable, lorsqu'elle reçut un nouveau message.

**C'est bon. J'ai trouvé !**

La brune sourit et sortit devant la porte du chalet, se laissant réchauffer par le soleil tiède du matin, prête à accueillir Kathryn dans sa nouvelle maison et à s'amuser un peu avec sa meilleure amie. Leurs discussions lui avaient tant manqué, tout comme l'attitude insouciante de la jeune femme. Regina avait l'impression qu'elle se détendait toujours plus lorsque qu'elle était dans les parages.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Range Rover de son amie s'engagea dans l'allée irrégulière qui menait à la maison. Kathryn avait l'air un peu perturbée par les nombreux soubresauts que lui faisaient expérimenter le chemin non pavé, mais son regard s'éclaira dès qu'elle aperçut Regina. Son sourire était aussi joyeux que le geste de salut qu'elle lui adressa en se rangeant avant de couper le contact.

\- REGINA ! l'appela-t-elle dans un cri perçant, sortant rapidement du véhicule et se jetant sur la brune pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire un ÉNORME câlin.

\- Oh, Kathryn, tu m'as tellement manqué, répondit Regina en rendant tout aussi férocement son étreinte à la blonde.

Kathryn recula et posa sa main sur la joue de Regina, lui adressant un sourire affectueux.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Mieux, maintenant que tu es là, répondit la brune en souriant et en attrapant la main qui se trouvait sur sa joue, la serrant dans la sienne.

\- Ça, tu l'as dit, bébé ! Il te faut plus de Kathryn dans ta vie ! Même si ça veut dire que je dois descendre dans ce trou paumé pour vous faire plaisir, Votre Majesté ! s'esclaffa l'autre femme en se dirigeant de nouveau vers son véhicule.

\- Tu as changé de voiture, Regina ? la taquina-t-elle ensuite en pointant du doigt la coccinelle jaune garée dans l'allée. Tu as préféré prendre quelque chose de plus ancien et de plus rustique pour te fondre dans le décor du Maine ?

Regina s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Kathryn ouvrit grand le coffre de la Range Rover.

\- Tadaaaaa !

\- Mon Dieu, Kathryn, tu as apporté combien de litres de vin ? demanda Regina, choquée par le nombre de bouteilles.

\- Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'allais me retrouver, ni de la distance qui nous séparerait de la civilisation. On va peut-être se retrouver coincées ici pour une raison ou pour une autre, il faut faire des provisions.

\- On est en été, Kathryn, pas en hiver, répliqua Regina en roulant des yeux d'un air espiègle.

\- Je ne parlais pas de la neige. Les ours, Regina, les ours. Les essaims de moustique. Les écolos en colère… tu ne t'es vraiment pas renseignée sur cet endroit, pas vrai ?

Regina se contenta de secouer la tête comme si elle était honteuse et de faire signe à Kathryn d'entrer dans la maison avant de sortir le deuxième caisson de vin du coffre.

Après avoir déposé le vin dans la cuisine, Regina et Kathryn se placèrent au milieu du salon, contemplant la majorité de l'espace d'un point de vue central.

\- Wow ! Et ben, c'est vraiment rustique. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu tournerais un jour Grizzly Adams, Regina ; mais tu as une vue incroyable et il y a beaucoup d'espace. Et puis, pas mal la cheminée, pour faire des galipettes !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais, c'est le genre de cheminée devant laquelle tu peux carrément faire l'amour… tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'un tapis en peau d'ours, d'une jolie bûcheronne ; et tu seras prête ! dit Kathryn en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu ne filtres vraiment rien là-haut, pas vrai ? répondit Regina avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Nope ! Et maintenant, où est mon merveilleux petit neveu ?

Regina conduisit Kathryn dans la chambre d'enfant d'Henry et la fit entrer la première pour pouvoir observer sa réaction. Elle-même était toujours ébahie par la transformation de la pièce.

\- Bordel de merde, Regina ! Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Kathryn en se promenant dans la chambre, contemplant et touchant tout ce qui était à portée de main. Qui a fait ça ? C'est génial !

Regina se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et sourit.

\- J'ai quelqu'un qui s'occupe des travaux…

\- Un bricoleur ? répondit Kathryn d'une voix suave et soudain très intéressée. Je me demande s'il réalise qu'il propose ses services au mauvais endroit, lesbiennement parlant, surtout s'il essaye de t'impressionner avec ses talents. Heureusement pour lui, je suis là, prête à venir à sa rescousse et à m'occuper de tout, finit-elle avec un sourire narquois et satisfait.

Regina resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur Kathryn et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer la nature du bricoleur en question.

Soudain, les yeux de son amie s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est le genre de bricoleur qui a une énorme bedaine à cause de la bière, qui porte des habits en flanelle et une barbe beaucoup trop longue ; qui a le pantalon qui tombe, qui pue la sardine, et qui a plus de cinquante ans. Si c'est le cas, je reviens sur ma déclaration précédente et je la remplace par « hors de question ».

Elle jeta un regard entendu à Regina, puis poursuivit :

\- Mais si, en revanche, on parle de bricoleur qui porte des débardeurs près du corps, une fine couche de sueur hyper sexy, qui a des muscles bien définis, un corps de rêve et un cul d'enfer, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus, je confirme ma déclaration précédente.

Elle tapota du pied par terre en regardant Regina, attendant clairement une réponse.

\- Euh, ses cheveux sont blonds et ses yeux sont verts, en fait, déglutit la brune.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, mais je saurais m'en débrouiller. Ils ont plus de beaux gosses que ce que j'aurais imaginé, dans le Maine, déclara Kathryn avec un ÉNORME sourire excité sur le visage.

Regina lui sourit nerveusement en retour.

\- Oui. Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Bien, allons faire un tour sur les docks pour admirer la vue, d'accord ?

Et sur ce, Kathryn attrapa la main de Regina et l'entraîna dehors, la brune trébuchant pour garder le rythme énergique de son amie, sans doute alimenté par sa libido.

* * *

  


Regina et Kathryn firent quelques pas sur les docks lorsqu'elles entendirent un bruit provenant de sous leurs pieds.

\- Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds de ce côté-là, dit une voix de femme.

\- Emma ? dit Regina d'un ton incertain.

Elle jeta un œil entre les planches et aperçut Emma lever le regard vers elle, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

\- Certaines planches sont instables et il y a des clous qui ne tiennent plus très bien, là-haut. Je ne veux pas que vous vous blessiez, alors, faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, d'accord ?

Kathryn regarda Regina en haussant un sourcil et intervint silencieusement :

\- Emma ? Qui c'est ça, Em-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer ça question ; une main jaillit soudain sur le bord des docks, balançant un cliquet sur les planches. Après avoir rapidement monté l'échelle, Emma se trouva en face d'elles sur les docks, vêtue d'une très grosse combinaison en plastique couleur vert armée maintenue en place par des bretelles. A part les bretelles de son débardeur, ses bras nus, le haut de sa poitrine ses épaules et tout ce qui était au dessus ; tout son corps était couvert. Regina laissa échapper un rire légèrement haletant en se retrouvant face à Emma, et cette dernière lui adressa un sourire timide avant de lancer un regard confus à Kathryn – cette dernière lui retournait d'ailleurs la politesse.

\- Une seconde, dit Emma d'une voix basse.

Elle défit les bretelles de ses épaules, laissa la combinaison retomber d'elle-même puis repoussa le plastique le long de son torse et de ses jambes, avant de glisser ses pieds hors des bottes attachées au reste, les posant sur les docks, uniquement couverts par ses chaussettes en laine.

Alors qu'Emma se baissait, Kathryn lança un regard mauvais à Regina, du genre « j'attends des explications », puis redirigea son attention vers Emma qui était en train de se relever et n'avait rien perçu de la conversation silencieuse.

Avançant d'un pas, Emma tendit sa main à Kathryn.

\- Bonjour. J-je suis Emma. Je suis le bricoleur qui travaille pour Regina.

Le regard d'Emma n'arrêtait pas de changer de direction. Elle était toujours mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'elle devait se présenter. Elle était beaucoup plus habituée à ce qu'on l'ignore, et la plupart du temps, elle se satisfaisait parfaitement du fait qu'on laisse les travailleurs faire leur travail.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Kathryn en serrant la main d'Emma, le regard dirigé vers Regina avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Oui, madame, répondit Emma.

Réalisant qu'elle devait intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère, Regina s'approcha et posa une main sur l'avant-bras d'Emma. Le geste sembla apaiser la blonde, et elle leva les yeux vers ceux de Regina.

\- Emma, je vous présente ma meilleure amie, Kathryn, annonça Regina en lui souriant gentiment.

Regina put presque entendre le soupir de soulagement d'Emma et voir ses épaules se relâcher lorsqu'elle comprit qui était Kathryn et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil confus, se demandant quelle avait été la raison de son inquiétude.

Après avoir serré la main de Kathryn, Emma recula de nouveau, se tourna vers Regina et lui dit :

\- Je n'ai pas réalisé que vous aviez de la visite. Si vous me laissez un ou deux jours, j'aurai le temps de réparer les docks pour que vous puissiez venir vous asseoir et profiter de la vue. Je veux juste éviter que vous vous blessiez. J'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème. Deux jours max.

\- Pas de soucis, Emma. C'est parfait, dit Regina en lui offrant un sourire radieux, qu'Emma lui rendit un peu gauchement.

Pendant toute la durée de la conversation, Kathryn regardait tour à tour de l'une et l'autre, visiblement très amusée.

_Bon sang, ces deux-là ne se rendent même pas compte de ce qui leur arrive_ , se dit-elle en gloussant silencieusement. _Elles sont complètement à côté de la plaque._

Entre temps, Kathryn observait également Emma. Sa description du travailleur parfait se tenait juste devant elle enfin, à part le fait que c'était une femme. Mis à part ça, tout y était : débardeur près du corps, muscles bien dessinés, corps transpirant, cul d'enfer, cheveux blonds et yeux verts, cette fille était parfaite pour Regina.

_Et merde_ , soupira intérieurement Kathryn. _J'avais vraiment prévu de m'envoyer en l'air cette semaine._

Se rendant compte que Regina et Emma se contentaient de se tenir l'une en face de l'autre à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire, Kathryn roula des yeux et attrapa Regina par le coude, se tournant vers la blonde.

\- Emma, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir rencontrée, j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Je suis désolée, mais Regina et moi, il faut qu'on file, on doit aller vérifier que tout va bien pour Henry à la maison.

Regina regardait Kathryn sans comprendre pourquoi elles prenaient congé si rapidement, sachant qu'Henry dormait profondément la dernière fois qu'elles étaient allées vérifier. Une fois de plus, son amie lui fit faire demi-tour et l'entraîna à travers le jardin. Elles avaient à peine traversé la moitié du point lorsque, n'y tenant plus, Kathryn explosa :

\- BORDEL DE MERDE, REGINA! C'est ELLE, ton bricoleur ?! demanda-t-elle en essayant de chuchoter et de crier en même temps.

Regina fixait Kathryn, les yeux écarquillés, essayant de déterminer si elle était en colère, excitée, ou en train de faire un infarctus. Elle finit par hocher simplement la tête, hébétée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- E-Elle vit dans la dépendance, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le tour de Kathryn d'ouvrir la bouche, l'air hébété, et de pencher la tête en lançant à Regina un regard de sous ses cils.

\- Laisse-moi résumer la situation dans toute son hétérogénéité… si on peut dire. Tu vis à quelques mètres du Paradis Lesbien et tu n'as PAS encore essayé de lui incendier la chambre froide ? Bon sang, Regina, même moi, je deviendrais gay pour passer une nuit avec elle !

Le volume de sa voix avait augmenté au fur et à mesure de son discours, et elle regardait Regina d'un air incrédule.

\- Baisse le son, répliqua nerveusement la brune en articulant bien et en écarquillant les yeux pour faire comprendre à la blonde qu'elle était sérieuse. Et NON, je n'ai pas « essayé de lui incendier la chambre froide », peu importe ce que ça veut dire. Je ne sais même pas si elle est gay, Kathryn, termina Regina d'une voix haletante, exaspérée.

Kathryn ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant en vain ses mots. Finalement, elle réussit à construire une phrase :

\- C'est quoi. Ton. Problème. Regina. Ton gay-dar déconne complètement ou quoi ? Même moi, je vois qu'elle est du même bord que toi ! Sans parler du fait qu'elle pense clairement que le soleil se lève et se couche uniquement pour toi, et pour Henry, si j'en juge par la chambre d'enfant que tu m'as montrée. Tu es aveugle, ou tu refuses juste de voir la vérité en face ?

Regina releva brusquement la tête et regarda Kathryn, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Q-qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu étais aveugle.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai, murmura Regina en se souvenant des mots de son père.

\- AH, je vois que tu redeviens raisonnable ! dit Kathryn en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle lui embrassa les cheveux et posa son front contre le sien avant de les entraîner vers la maison.

\- Ah, je te jure ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? déclara Kathryn en refermant la porte derrière elles.

* * *

  


Kathryn et Regina en train de manger leur repas de midi dans la cuisine en buvant un bon verre de vin et en se remémorant du bon vieux temps lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de derrière. Ouvrant la porte, Regina sourit en découvrant Emma sur le palier.

\- Regina, je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler chez vous aujourd'hui. Marco a besoin de moi pour transporter quelques affaires de l'atelier au chapiteau pour le festival.

Regina fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et continua de fixer Emma, comme si elle attendait de plus amples explications. Entre temps, Kathryn s'était approchée pour entendre la conversation mais elle restait invisible et silencieuse.

\- Le festival ?

\- Ummmmmmm, oui, vous n'avez pas vu les prospectus, en ville ? J'ai pensé que quelqu'un vous en aurait sûrement parlé. C'est un événement assez important, ici.

Regina secoua la tête.

\- C'est le festival WaterFire. Un peu comme celui qu'ils ont à Providence, mais en plus petit. Il y a plus de lumières que de feux, sûrement pour éviter les risques d'incendie, mais c'est quand même assez chouette. Vous devriez aller jeter un œil pour vous faire une idée ; j'ai peur de ne pas bien vous le décrire. C'est vraiment très beau, je trouve, répondit Emma en souriant doucement.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, ne sachant qu'ajouter. Pendant ce temps, Kathryn roula des yeux et secoua la tête avant de sortir de derrière la porte et de venir se poster à côté de Regina.

\- Ça a l'air cool ! Ça commence quand ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton excité.

\- Ils allument les feux ce soir à huit heures, et ça dure jusqu'à dimanche, minuit. Il y a de la nourriture, des boissons, des artisans, pleins de choses. La seule chose qu'ils ne vendent pas, c'est du lait en poudre.

\- Tu entends ça, Regina, dit Kathryn en donnant un léger coup de coude à son amie. Il va falloir que tu amènes ton propre repas.

Regina jeta un regard noir à Kathryn, agacée par sa pseudo blague.

\- Enfin bref, il faut vraiment que j'aille aider Marco, maintenant, termina Emma, s'adressant directement à Regina avant d'ajouter : Je vous verrai peut-être là-bas ?

\- Peut-être, répondit Regina dans un murmure.

Un petit sourire sur le visage, Emma se retourna et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Regina ferma la porte et se tourna vers Kathryn, lui lançant un regard exaspéré, auquel la blonde répondit par un sourcil haussé et un sourire narquois.

\- Habille-toi, bébé. Ce soir, on va à un festival… finit Kathryn en riant.

* * *

  


Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur place vers 18 heures, le festival avait déjà bien commencé ; et en effet, il devait être assez célèbre dans le coin, considérant le nombre de gens qui semblaient avoir soudain envahi la ville et qui se promenaient dans ses rues. Regina et Kathryn marchaient lentement, la poussette devant elles, observant chaque stand avec attention.

De temps à autres, Regina tournait la tête et balayait la foule du regard, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un des yeux.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que je vois ? déclara Kathryn de sa voix la plus sexy en souriant d'un air diabolique.

Elle s'était arrêtée et reluquait clairement quelqu'un, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Regina, qui était en train de remettre en place les couvertures d'Henry, leva les yeux et suivit le regard de son amie. Là, à côté d'une camionnette, se trouvait Emma. Un homme d'environ 30 ans bien bâti, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns mi-long la rejoint. Il portait un jean et une chemise en flanelle déboutonnée jusqu'en bas des pectoraux, révélant un torse raisonnablement poilu. Lui et Emma discutaient et riaient ensemble.

Kathryn jeta un œil à Regina, qui regardait Emma s'amuser avec cet homme, une expression à la fois triste et meurtrière sur le visage.

\- Tout doux, ma belle. Rentre tes griffes. Cette fille ne changera pas d'équipe tant qu'il y aura une chance même infime que tu viennes marquer dans ses buts, gloussa Kathryn en reportant son regard vers Emma, qui faisait de grands gestes dans leur direction.

Emma avait un ÉNORME sourire sur le visage, et lorsqu'elle leur fit signe de s'approcher, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Regina.

\- Cela dit, ça ne me dérangerait pas outre mesure d'aller mater d'un peu plus près les buts de ce gars-là, donc si ça ne te dérange pas, on va s'approcher un peu, d'accord ? termina Kathryn.

Regina roula des yeux pour la centième fois de la journée et souffla pour la forme alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers Emma et son ami.

\- Vous êtes venues ! dit Emma en souriant, ravie. Regina, Kathryn, voici Fredrick. Il travaillait à l'atelier de Marco jusqu'à récemment, mais il a décidé de reprendre l'entreprise familiale.

\- Et en quoi consiste cette entreprise familiale ? demanda Regina en se baissant de nouveau pour remettre la couverture d'Henry en place.

\- Les sorties dans la nature. Je peux vous apprendre à passer du côté sauvage de la force, répondit Fredrick adressant à Katrhyn un sourire rayonnant.

\- Voyez-vous ça, répondit cette dernière en souriant d'un air prédateur, reluquant le jeune homme de haut en bas.

Regina rougit et baissa les yeux, mortifiée face au comportement ouvertement séducteur de son amie. Emma se contenta de fermer les yeux et de secouer la tête, exaspérée par les clowneries de Fredrick.

\- Donc, Emma, intervint Regina, essayant désespérément de changer de sujet et d'empêcher les sous-entendus sexuels successifs qu'échangeaient sa meilleure amie et un type qui avait l'air de travailler comme mannequin pour Abercrombie.

Elle reprit :

\- Vous avez réussi à tout transporter depuis l'atelier de Marco ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, Fredrick et moi, on était justement en train de charger quelques trucs dans la camionnette, mais ensuite, peut-être que je…

Elle sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil agacé au jeune homme lorsqu'il lui fila une solide tape sur l'épaule avant de lancer un regard appuyé à Kathryn.

\- Je veux dire, peut-être que nouuuuus, reprit lentement Emma (pour être sure qu'elle avait bien comprit le message, et Fredrick s'empressa de hocher la tête), pourrions-vous servir de guide ?

Emma lança un dernier regard mécontent à Fredrick en frottant son épaule douloureuse avant de se tourner vers Regina et de lui sourire.

\- J…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Kathryn qui mit une tape rapide dans l'épaule de Regina.

\- Je veux dire… nous… en serions ravies, se corrigea Regina en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie d'un air courroucé.

Fredrick et Emma se mirent à charger du matériel lourd dans la camionnette garée tout près, au grand plaisir visuel de Katrhyn et de Regina. A un moment, la brune eut peur que sa meilleure amie ne se mette à applaudir face au spectacle qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Les risques de ces effusions explosives semblaient toujours coïncider avec l'entrée du dos musclé d'un certain jeune homme directement dans le champ de vision de la blonde. Si Emma était timide, Fredrick, lui, n'avait aucun scrupule à jouer de ses atouts pour séduire la personne de son choix.

Une fois le travail terminé, Emma et Fredrick descendirent du fourgon. Emma remonta le hayon et cogna deux fois sur le côté du véhicule avec la paume de sa main pour indiquer que tout était en place, et les clients démarrèrent, les laissant tous les quatre et Henry, seuls.

Emma fila voir Marco pour lui dire qu'ils allaient se promener, et il les congédia avec un geste de la main et un sourire. Il fit le même geste à Regina, qui le lui renvoya.

\- Ok, allons-y, dit Emma.

Peu de temps après le début de la ballade, Kathryn et Fredrick ralentirent pour marcher côte à côte derrière Emma et Regina ; puis ils ralentirent encore, et encore plus. Au bout de 30 minutes, ils avaient disparu de la circulation. Regina balaya la foule du regard pour essayer de retrouver son amie. Remarquant qu'elle n'était pas tranquille, Emma essaya de la rassurer.

\- Je sais que Fredrick a l'air un peu fou, comme ça, mais c'est un garçon vraiment bien, et il pas méchant pour un sou. Il prendra soin de Kathryn.

\- Je suis plus inquiète POUR Fredrick qu'A PROPOS de Fredrick, en fait. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous garantir qu'IL sera en sécurité avec Katrhyn. Elle peut être difficile à gérer, parfois.

\- J'ai vu ça, répondit Emma en souriant d'un air entendu. Mais sa présence a l'air de vous faire du bien.

\- Et bien, elle était là pour moi quand…

Regina s'interrompit, hésitant à continuer, et Emma aperçut une lueur de peur panique et de douleur traverser son regard.

* * *

  


_Regina tapait de toutes ses forces contre la tête de lit, dans sa chambre, essayant d'attirer l'attention de Kathryn. Les antalgiques qu'on lui avait donnsé après son opération l'avait rendue nauséeuse, et maintenant, elle était en train de s'étouffer avec son propre vomi._

_Sa tentative désespérée pour attraper les ciseaux qui se trouvaient sur la table de nuit afin couper les bandages qui la bâillonnaient et arrêter de s'étouffer s'était soldée d'un échec ; elle avait juste réussi à les faire tomber par terre. Maintenant, elle parvenait juste à les chercher frénétiquement du bout de ses doigts alors que le liquide poisseux lui sortait par les lèvres et par le nez, coulant sur son pyjama et sur le lit._

_Il fallait absolument qu'elle réussisse à ouvrir la bouche et à aspirer un peu d''air ; tout ce qu'elle parvenait à faire pour l'instant, c'était avaler de travers un liquide qui lui brûlait les poumons. Ce qui déclenchait des quintes de toux qui ajoutaient encore aux nausées et à la sensation d'étouffement._

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Kathryn comprit très vite ce qui était en train de se passer._

_\- Oh non, Regina ! furent ses seuls mots avant de se ruer sur le côté du lit, ramassant les ciseaux._

_Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent de peur et elle agrippa les bras et la chemise de Kathryn, qui était désormais également tâchée par le vomi._

_\- Je dois couper les bandages, Regina. S'il te plait, essaye de ne pas bouger. Ne te débats pas. Je sais que tu as peur._

_La voix et les mains de Kathryn étaient presque aussi tremblants que les gestes de Regina, et elle essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de les calmer toutes les deux suffisamment pour couper chacune des bandes. Plusieurs fois, les ciseaux entrèrent en contact avec les dents de la brune, produisant un bruit claquant et répugnant._

_Lorsque la dernière bande furent coupée, Regina roula sur elle-même pour se mettre à genoux, sur ses deux mains, et ouvrit la bouche pour expulser ce qui restait de ses nausées, puis elle prit une grande inspiration d'air, posant son front sur l'oreiller et entourant son ventre de ses bras. Elle resta là, tremblante de peur et de fatigue, les lèvres entrouvertes, laissant la salive, le sang et les derniers restes de son estomac souiller lentement les draps. Elle ressentait une douleur lancinante dans la mâchoire, à cause des mouvements secs qu'elle avait faits et des bandages qu'on venait d'enlever, arrachant au passage plusieurs points mais c'était malgré tout une amélioration comparée à la sensation de se noyer. Kathryn lui caressait doucement le dos, essayant de la calmer et de la réconforter._

_\- Ça va aller. Tout va bien, maintenant, lui murmurait-elle sans relâche._

_Finalement, la blonde dirigea gentiment Regina pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le côté et posa la tête de la brune sur ses genoux. Regina resta immobile, les yeux fermés, sa main tremblante posée sur le genou de l'autre femme. Kathryn se contenta de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de son amie, lui donnant le temps dont elle avait besoin pour récupérer et se détendre un peu._

_\- Ma puce, tu penses que tu pourrais rester debout suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on aille te changer ? finit par lui demander la blonde._

_Regina hocha lentement la tête contre la jambe de Kathryn, puis poussa sur ses bras pour se lever du lit. Elle eut l'impression de redevenir enfant, Kathryn l'aidant à passer des vêtements propres et nettoyant son visage et ses cheveux avec un gant mouillé alors qu'elle, assise sur les toilettes, laissait couler des larmes de douleur, d'humiliation, de peur… elle ne savait même plus comment contrôler ses émotions._

_Finalement, le gant ne servit plus qu'à essuyer ses larmes._

_Aidant la brune à se remettre sur pieds, Kathryn passa un bras par-dessus les épaules de son amie pour l'aider à marcher. Avant de se sortir de la salle de bain, Kathryn embrassa le front de Regina et posa sa joue sur ses cheveux sombres._

_\- Je t'aime, 'Gina. Tu verras, un jour, tout ira beaucoup mieux. Je te le jure. Pour l'instant, on va t'amener à l'hôpital, d'accord ?_

* * *

  


\- Disons seulement qu'on a traversé pas mal de choses ensemble, termina Regina avec un sourire gentil, mais triste.

Emma se demanda si ce dont Regina hésitait visiblement à parler avait quelque chose à voir avec l'épisode de la porte bloquée de la chambre d'enfant. Mais elle n'allait pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Regina, mais elle désirait remédier à ça ; elle voulait tout savoir d'elle. A ce moment précis cependant, la seule chose au monde qu'elle désirait, c'était faire disparaître la douleur et la peur qu'elle lisait dans le regard de la brune.

_Ces émotions ne devraient pas exister pour vous. Vous ne devriez jamais avoir l'air triste ou effrayée, Regina_ , pensa Emma.

Avec un peu de chance, un jour, elles pourraient se parler de tout, mais pas aujourd'hui ; Emma essaya donc de diriger la conversation vers des sujets plus légers.

\- On devrait s'acheter quelque chose à manger et aller s'installer sur les quais pour assister à l'allumage des feux.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur les quais, Emma repéra un banc qui se trouvait pile au milieu de la promenade et duquel on pouvait contempler l'étendue d'eau sur laquelle les brasiers flottaient, prêts à être allumés. Il y en avait dix au total, cinq côté rive gauche et cinq côté rive droite. Chaque brasier en fer mesurait environ un mètre cinquante et contenait une quantité suffisamment importante de bois et d'huile pour rester allumé un bon moment de la soirée sans avoir besoin d'être ravivé. Chacun d'entre eux étaient soutenus par un poteau en bois sous marin et se trouvaient à environ 6 mètres du bord de l'eau.

Regina sortit Henry de la poussette pour lui donner son biberon avant l'allumage des torches. Pendant ce temps, Emma lui expliquait quelques aspects de l'événement.

\- Ils ont une manière très particulière d'allumer les brasiers ; depuis le plus éloigné jusqu'au plus proche, dit-elle en pointant du doigt la dernière torche, tout à droite.

A côté se trouvait un petit dock, qui s'avançait un moment au dessus de l'eau pour finir par y descendre et y disparaître.

\- Ils les allument l'un après l'autre, jusqu'au dernier qui se trouve là-bas, poursuivit Emma en montrant maintenant le brasier le plus à gauche. Une fois que c'est fait, le Festival commence « officiellement ». Parfois, ils mettent un moment avant de réussir à tout allumer, mais les gens ont l'air de se prendre au jeu et d'apprécier le spectacle.

A ce stade des choses, Regina ne savait pas très bien à quoi s'attendre, mais elle était certainement intriguée. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux d'Emma, qui reflétaient les lumières du port, et sourit.

\- Il me tarde de voir ça, dit-elle.

_J'espère bien_ , pensa la blonde, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Environ 20 minutes avant l'allumage des feux, Emma s'excusa auprès de Regina.

\- Il faut que j'aille dire un mot à quelqu'un, je reviens tout de suite. Ça va aller, vous et Henry ? Je ne serai pas longue.

Emma regardait Regina d'un air inquiet et la brune posa sa main sur son bras, dessinant des petits cercles rassurant de son pouce.

\- Ça va aller. On vous garde une place, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Parfait. Je reviens vite.

Lorsqu'Emma s'éclipsa, Regina regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que le port était maintenant BONDÉ de monde. Malgré le fait qu'il y avait de la place sur son banc, personne ne lui avait encore demandé la permission de s'asseoir, et c'était très bien comme ça ; ça lui permettait de garder une place pour Emma. Elle finissait tout juste de remettre Henry dans sa poussette et de ranger le biberon vide lorsque Kathryn refit surface, se vautrant sur le banc, juste à côté d'elle. Regina sursauta d'abord de surprise, puis elle haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant son amie.

\- Je peux savoir où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ? lui demanda-t-elle, malgré le fait qu'elle en avait une assez bonne idée, considérant l'air satisfait et détendu de Kathryn.

\- J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer, ma chère amie, que j'étais en train d'allumer la torche assez considérable de Fredrick, à l'arrière de son fourgon.

\- Tu réalises que j'ai de bonnes chances de croiser les habitants de cette ville tous les jours même après ton départ ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce, les foules en colère brandissant des fourches et des flambeaux, c'est du passé. Et puis, c'était… tellement. Excitant… Regina. Et il est… Tellement. Eno—

Regina leva les mains pour l'interrompre, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'apercevoir le geste de Kathryn, lui donnant une assez bonne idée des mesures dont elle voulait parler.

Regina grogna et lui dit :

\- Si tu n'étais pas ma meilleure amie, je serais probablement en train de vomir, là.

Avant que son amie ne puisse répliquer, Fredrick apparut derrière leur banc et commença à observer l'eau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Regina remarqua que sa chemise était encore plus déboutonnée que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, et que son odeur corporelle n'était pas sans rappeler le parfum de Kathryn.

La brune prit une grande inspiration et poussa un soupir. Malgré son comportement parfois inconscient, Kathryn mordait la vie à pleine dent – au sens figuré et (parfois) au sens propre – et profitait de chaque minute. Regina se demanda depuis quand elle avait arrêté de croire en la vie, de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Plus de deux ans, c'était clair peut-être un peu plus que ça ; peut-être même depuis toujours. Une voix familière la tira de ses pensées.

\- La place est prise, Miss Regina ?

\- Marco, dit Regina en se levant pour le saluer. Non, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Marco posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Regina et déposa un baiser léger sur chacune de ses joues. Le fait qu'il se souvienne si bien d'elle après ne l'avoir rencontrée qu'une seule fois dans sa boutique la fit sourire. Marco se pencha vers la poussette et salua son occupant.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Henry. Content de te voir aussi ! dit le vieil homme en chatouillant rapidement le ventre d'Henry.

\- Et où est passée cette Emma ? Je pensais qu'elle était avec vous tous, reprit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Regina. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aller parler à quelqu'un et qu'elle reviendrait vite, mais ça fait un moment qu'elle est partie et je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à allumer les feux.

\- Ne vous faites pas de soucis, Miss Regina, lui répondit Marco en lui tapotant doucement la main. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera bientôt là. Elle ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde.

Au moment où Marco eut terminé sa phrase, les lumières du port s'éteignirent, et l'assemblée fut laissée dans le noir. On entendit quelques sifflets et cris de joie, mais dans la grande majorité, la foule se taisait, toute excitée. Regina continua de scanner l'assemblée à droite, à gauche et derrière elle, toujours à la recherche d'Emma.

_Je voulais profiter du spectacle avec vous, Emma. S'il-vous-plait, revenez_ , pensa-t-elle, nerveuse, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et en faisant tressauter son genou.

Pendant ce temps, Marco observait la brune du coin de l'œil, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Sitôt que Regina eut énoncé son vœu silencieux, un murmure excité traversa la foule, puis des acclamations commencèrent à fuser, de plus en plus fort. Regina regardait autour d'elle, ne comprenant pas la raison de ces soudains cris de joie. Derrière elle, Fredrick plaça ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche et hurla :

\- VAS-Y EMMA ! TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! PAREIL QUE PENDANT NOS ENTRAÎNEMENTS !

Regina se tourna immédiatement vers Fredrick pour pouvoir suivre son regard côté droit. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Emma Swan, debout sur le petit embarcadère qui se trouvait à côté du brasier le plus à droite, et WOW, elle s'était clairement changée.

Elle portait un jean slim partiellement recouvert par des bottes hautes en cuir. Son haut se composait d'un t-shirt de sport blanc et de deux bandeaux qui enserraient fermement ses biceps au bout de ses manches. L'intérieur de son bras gauche était couvert par une large bande de cuir, et elle portait un gant en cuir à la main droite. Un long sac était accroché à sa hanche gauche et pendait le long de sa jambe. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés, et la légère brise qui soufflait les faisait voleter autour de son visage. A côté d'elle se trouvait un petit chaudron dans lequel on avait allumé un petit feu, et quelques flammes montaient jusqu'au dessus du bord. Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait un bel arc taillé dans le bois.

\- Et ben dis donc…, murmura Kathryn en jetant un coup d'œil à Regina, souriant d'un air espiègle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Regina tendit la main et agrippa la manche du manteau de Marco. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la silhouette d'Emma et sa bouche reste entrouverte. Marco gloussa un peu et tapota de nouveau la main de Regina avant de la poser gentiment sur la sienne. Regina était tellement obnubilée par le spectacle qu'offrait Emma qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le contact.

Emma avait les yeux baissés et évitait de regarder la foule, essayant d'oblitérer le bruit et de se concentrer. Au bout d'un moment, elle plongea la main dans le sac qu'elle portait à la hanche et en sortit une flèche, ou du moins ce que Regina pensait être une flèche. La tige était longue, mais le bout était fait d'un matériau différent de celui d'une tête de flèche.

_Ils ont une manière très particulière d'allumer les brasiers_ , se souvint Regina.

Emma plongea la flèche dans le chaudron qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, allumant ainsi la tête. La foule devint silencieuse lorsqu'elle plaça le trait sur son arc et tira sur la corde. Lorsqu'elle fut prête à tirer, le feu qui brûlait sur la tête de la flèche était suffisamment proche pour que Regina puisse admirer le beau visage d'Emma. La lueur des flammes qui léchaient le bout de la flèche dansait dans ses yeux.

Emma ajusta ses doigts sur la corde, contre le côté droit de sa bouche, et se concentra pour aligner son tir sur le premier brasier. Elle fronça les sourcils, le regardant fixement. Soudain, Regina vit les yeux d'Emma jeter un très bref regard à l'endroit où elle était assise, puis elle lâcha la corde, laissant la flèche voler. Un instant plus tard, le premier brasier prit feu, produisant des flammes qui jaillirent à plusieurs mètres de haut avant de s'apaiser et de revenir à une taille plus raisonnable.

La foule explosa en un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et de nombreuses personnes lancèrent des hourras et des cris de joie alors qu'Emma, à la fois timide et taquine, laissait échapper un rire léger en s'essuyant malicieusement le front pour faire comprendre à l'assemblée qu'elle était contente que la flèche ait atteint sa cible. La foule rit avec elle.

La blonde continua d'allumer les feux, méthodiquement… cinq… sept… huit… neuf…. Chaque flèche atteignait sa cible efficacement, en plein centre.

La foule était complètement déchaînée à ce stade des événements, et chacun fit signe à son voisin de se taire alors qu'Emma plongeait la dernière flèche dans le chaudron. C'était le plus long tir, et la cible paraissait petite à cause de son éloignement de l'embarcadère. Il était impossible qu'elle parvienne à la toucher. Depuis des années, personne n'avait réussi à allumer les dix brasiers du premier essai.

Lorsqu'Emma leva son arc et tira sur la corde, tout était tellement silencieux qu'on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler. Elle ajusta le tir et se figea complètement. Cette fois, ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Regina et ses yeux verts se plongèrent dans les siens. Elle ne les détacha pas de ceux de la brune lorsqu'elle lâcha enfin la corde.

Presque au ralenti, les spectateurs assis se levèrent et se tournèrent vers la droite pour suivre la trajectoire de la flèche jusqu'au brasier. Ceux qui étaient déjà debout se tournèrent aussi pour suivre la flèche des yeux.

Regina se leva et fit exactement le contraire ; elle se tourna vers la droite et continua de fixer Emma, qui avait abaissé son arc et la regardait en lui souriant doucement. Elles ne regardèrent pas la flèche voler elles n'en avaient pas besoin. Elles savaient exactement où elle allait retomber. C'est pourquoi elles ne tressaillirent même pas lorsque la foule se mit à acclamer la blonde avec frénésie.

Presque tout de suite après, Regina perdit Emma de vue, la foule se dispersant sur les quais. Elle tenta de retrouver un contact visuel pendant un moment, mais comprit rapidement que c'était peine perdue.

\- Et ben… ça, c'est un talent qu'on n'a pas l'occasion de voir tous les jours…, lança Kathryn en souriant d'un air narquois, regardant son amie qui se tenait toujours sur les quais, à la recherche d'Emma.

Mais la brune n'entendait même pas ce que Kathryn lui disait, incrédule et perdue dans ses pensées.

_Tu es tellement foutue, Regina,_ pensa Kathryn, un sourire en coin sur le visage. _Bon Dieu, Emma, elle te cherche depuis si longtemps. Où étais-tu passée pendant toutes ces années ?_

* * *

  


Regina resta assise sur le banc dans l'espoir qu'Emma viendrait la rejoindre. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle l'avait perdue de vue, mais il y avait tellement de monde sur les quais que ça ne l'inquiétait pas, et comme l'avait dit Marco, ça faisait très, très longtemps qu'on n'avait pas allumé les feux en tirant « une flèche pour un brasier ». Les volontaires précédents ne possédaient visiblement pas le talent d'Emma, et parfois, cela résultait en une cérémonie TRÈS LONGUE.

Kathryn et Fredrick étaient partis se balader au sein du festival (ou plus probablement au sein de son fourgon), lançant seulement un « nous, on y va » en partant, et Marco était retourné à son stand pour s'occuper des clients tardifs.

Regina sortit Henry de sa poussette et le mit sur son épaule en prenant soin de le couvrir ; le climat s'était rafraîchi depuis que le soleil s'était couché. Elle enveloppa le reste de la couverture autour de sa poitrine, essayant de se réchauffer un peu aussi.

\- Vous avez froid, Regina ? lui demanda la voix douce et familière d'Emma.

La main de la blonde tira un peu sur la couverture pour couvrir la tête d'Henry et le protéger du froid, puis se posa sur la tête du bébé quelques secondes dans un geste protecteur.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse si frais après le coucher du soleil.

\- Penchez-vous un peu en avant, lui intima Emma.

Regina sentit le tissu d'une couverture en laine bien chaude s'insérer entre son dos et le banc, puis elle sentit des mains prudentes envelopper les bords autour d'elle et d'Henry.

\- Je pense que ça aidera un peu, dit Emma en contournant le banc pour venir s'asseoir près de la brune et en prenant soin de s'approcher au plus près d'Henry.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un moment, se contentant de regarder les flammes jaillir des brasiers, leur lumière crépitante se reflétant dans les petites vagues qui faisaient onduler la surface de l'eau.

\- C'était… fantastique, finit par murmurer Regina, toujours émerveillée du spectacle qu'elle venait de voir.

\- Je suis contente que ça vous ai plu, répondit Emma sans détacher son regard des flammes. Je l'ai fait pour vous et Henry. Je voulais être sûre que le festival vous plairait.

Regina tourna la tête et regarda Emma, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Emma continua de regarder droit devant elle, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire allait de soi.

\- Vous avez moins froid ? s'enquit la blonde au bout de quelques instant.

\- P-pardon ?

Une sensation de chaleur avait commencé à se répandre dans le corps de la brunette, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça avait grand-chose avec voir avec la couverture enroulée autour de ses épaules. Elle provenait plutôt de la découverte qu'Emma avait fait toutes ces choses… la chambre d'enfant… l'allumage des feux du festival… dans le seul but qu'elle et Henry se plaisent ici, et soient entourés de merveilles.

\- Vous avez suffisamment chaud ? répéta Emma.

Cette fois, elle souffla sur ses propres mains et commença à les frotter. Regina ne savait pas le geste devait servir d'éclaircissement visuel à la question ou si Emma avait elle aussi froid. Elle aperçut les frissons qui recouvraient la peau non couverte de la blonde, et devina que le mouvement n'était pas là pour faire joli.

Sur un coup de tête, Regina proposa :

\- Cette couverture est sans doute assez grande pour nous couvrir tous les trois, si vous avez froid ?

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien.

Après un moment à gigoter pour trouver une position confortable, Emma se retrouva avec un bras enroulé autour des épaules de Regina. Sa main droite tenait les deux bouts de la couverture bien serrés devant elles, et de ce fait, son bras soutenant celui de Regina, sous le corps d'Henry. Emma s'était légèrement tournée pour que l'épaule de Regina soit confortablement installée contre son torse, et leur corps joints formaient une sorte de cocon autour du bébé. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement contre l'épaule de Regina, encerclée par la chaleur corporelle des deux femmes et par les couvertures.

Emma prit quelques instants pour respirer profondément, inspirant le parfum de pommes et de lavande qui flottait maintenant dans l'air, puis elle baissa les yeux pour observer la tête d'Henry et laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Henry ne me semble pas très convaincu par la performance, mais, vous, vous avez vraiment aimé ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le visage de la brune, hésitante.

La brune tourna légèrement la tête, tomba sur ces beaux yeux verts et eut le souffle coupé. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

\- O-oui. Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé, murmura-t-elle d'une voix haletante.

\- Je n'ai pas vu de sourire, pourtant…, remarqua Emma.

Regina vit la douceur et l'inquiétude qui brillaient dans les yeux de la blonde, et elle sentit son souffle contre ses lèvres.

Incapable de se retenir, Regina sentit les coins de sa bouche tressaillir, légèrement d'abord, puis s'étirer de plus en plus jusqu'à former un sourire radieux et content qu'Emma lui rendit, les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens.

\- Voilà, chuchota joyeusement Emma.

Elles retombèrent dans un silence confortable et continuèrent de regarder les flammes pendant un long moment, bien au chaud sous leur couverture.


	5. Tending Fires

Regina était dans son lit, allongée sur le ventre. La tête tournée vers la fenêtre, elle observait ses volets abîmés filtrer la lumière et laisser entrer un rayon de soleil qui terminait sa course sur son visage, lui chatouillant le bout du nez. Elle sourit légèrement à la sensation ; pas que ça changeait grand-chose à l'expression qu'elle abordait depuis qu'elle avait émergé. Elle avait commencé à sourire bien avant les pitreries matinales du soleil.

C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que la brunette se réveillait avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle tendit son bras droit en soupirant et le fit glisser sur le matelas jusqu'à l'autre côté du lit. Elle savait que personne n'était là, mais elle imaginait ce que ça serait, de sentir sa main buter contre celle d'Emma avant que la blonde ne l'attire dans ses bras pour un baiser indolent et matinal qui mènerait à une session inoubliable de galipettes-pré-petit-déjeuner.

Laissant sa main glisser sous les draps, elle sentit soudain des doigts se refermer sur les siens. Surprise, Regina hoqueta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant si elle avait manqué un épisode de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

\- Bonjour, chouchou, lança Kathryn en haussant un sourcil et en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant. A quoi tu penses ? Tu souris beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller…

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa retomber sur le dos en fixant le plafond, puis elle tourna la tête en souriant, se mordillant la lèvre pour essayer de dissimuler l'état de bonheur absolu dans lequel elle se trouvait ce matin.

\- Je connais QUELQU'UN qui a passé une bonne nuit ! Raconte ! Je veux des détails ! s'esclaffa Kathryn en gigotant et en donnant des coups de pieds excités dans le matelas.

Peu importe ce que Regina s'apprêtait à dire, une chose était évidente : grâce à Emma, elle avait retrouvé son sourire.

La brune raconta à Kathryn sa soirée, tout ce qu'Emma lui avait dit, et les heures qu'elles avaient passées pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre sur le banc, à contempler les flammes en berçant Henry.

\- T'as le béguin pour elle, pas vrai ? demanda Kathryn en souriant d'un air espiègle.

Elles étaient maintenant allongées sur le ventre, face à face, les mains jointes au milieu du matelas.

Regina fixa longuement Kathryn, les yeux hésitants, réfléchissant bien à la réponse qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Kathryn était sa meilleure amie, mais Regina ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'elle était en train de se comporter de manière impulsive, stupide, naïve ou puérile. En même temps, elle avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dise que le fait de ressentir toutes ces choses n'était pas une erreur de sa part ; qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'elle ait vraiment trouvé ce qu'elle avait passé des années à chercher ; qu'elle ne s'était pas perdue dans un rêve ou dans un fantasme créé de toutes pièces par son imagination pour lutter contre la douleur, contre le sentiment d'abandon et de solitude qui la tourmentaient continuellement.

\- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse, Kathryn.

\- C'est génial, ma puce, répondit Kathryn en souriant et en tendant la main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la brune. Parce que je te dis tout de suite qu'elle l'est déjà, ça se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure. Elle n'attend plus que toi.

Une lueur de peur chassa soudain l'expression heureuse de Regina, et Kathryn vit très clairement la brune se replier dans son bunker interne, rempli de fausses raisons visant à se convaincre elle-même que cette relation ne pourrait jamais fonctionner.

\- Kathryn… et si elle…

Kathryn plaça son index sur la bouche de Regina, l'empêchant de continuer.

\- Non. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Pas avec elle. Je te le promets, Regina. Prends ton temps. Elle attendra, mais elle n'attendra pas toute la vie non plus. Et tu ne le devrais pas non plus…

Regina hocha la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Et maintenant, debout ! Il faut qu'on aille t'acheter des habits ! On va camper ! décréta Kathryn d'un ton excité pour tirer leur conversation du tournant trop sérieux qu'elle avait pris.

Regina regarda Kathryn, surprise par la déclaration.

\- Q-quoi ?

\- On va camper, bébé ! Fredrick nous a invitées, et je pense que ça te fera du bien. Ça te donnera l'occasion de découvrir un peu plus ce coin incroyable dans lequel tu as choisi de t'installer, poursuivit Kathryn en souriant d'un air malicieux.

\- Quand tu es arrivée, tu clamais haut et fort que nous étions envahis par les ours, les moustiques, et les écolos, et maintenant tu veux aller explorer « ce coin incroyable » ? répéta Regina en haussant un sourcil et en souriant d'un air narquois. Sans parler du fait que… depuis quand tu aimes le camping ?

\- Ok. Très bien, céda Kathryn en poussant un soupir exaspéré pour indiquer à Regina qu'elle allait lui dévoiler ce qu'elle avait vraiment derrière la tête.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas la seule qui veut faire un peu plus connaissance avec quelqu'un. Et peut-être que ça me plairait de voir Fredrick évoluer en dehors de sa Ford F250, déclara la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Si pour ça, je dois me mettre au camping, et ben, LE CAMPING C'EST GÉNIAL !

Regina prit une grande inspiration et lança à Kathryn un regard sérieux.

Allez, c'est parti, se dit Kathryn.

\- Tout ça a l'air très amusant, mais je ne peux pas aller camper avec Henry. Il est trop petit, il y a trop de chances pour qu'on rencontre des complications. On ne peut pas s'éloigner à ce point d'un hôpital ou d'une pharmacie, ou même d'une épicerie, s'il a besoin de quelque chose ; et je ne veux pas le confier à quelqu'un d'autre, dit la brune en la regardant d'un air désespéré.

_Wow, c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, pensa Kathryn._

* * *

  


_\- Hey, c'est quoi, la situation d'Emma ? demanda Kathryn lorsqu'elle et Fredrick sortirent du fourgon pour prendre l'air._

_\- Sa situation ?_

_\- Est-ce qu'elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?_

_\- Pas que je sache._

_\- Parfait, parce que je connais une certaine personne qui serait intéressée._

_\- J'espère que tu parles de ton amie Regina, parce que c'est la seule personne dont Emma parle, en ce moment… enfin, quand elle est d'humeur à parler…, termina Fredrick en laissant échapper un rire léger._

_Kathryn sourit et hocha la tête d'un air excité._

_\- C'est bien elle._

_Fredrick regarda Kathryn et devint tout à coup très sérieux._

_\- Ecoute, Kathryn, je ne sais pas ce que recherche Regina, mais j'espère qu'elle n'est pas seulement intéressée par un coup d'un soir. Ne le prends pas mal ; ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle me donne, mais je ne veux pas qu'Emma se retrouve blessée dans cette affaire. C'est un peu mon devoir de veiller sur elle, en tant qu'ami et frère de cœur. Elle a déjà été suffisamment rejetée dans sa vie, et elle n'a sûrement pas besoin de se sentir utilisée de cette manière._

_\- Regina n'est pas le genre de personne à vouloir seulement des coups d'un soir, Fredrick._

_\- Très bien, parce que je dois te toucher un mot du passé d'Emma…_

_\- Ouais, et je dois te toucher un mot de celui de Regina…_

* * *

  


_Après avoir raccompagné Regina et Henry à leur voiture et leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, Emma revint lentement vers le stand de Marco, qui était assis et discutait tranquillement avec ses clients, les habitants de la ville ainsi que les visiteurs du festival._

_La couverture en laine qui avait servi à les réchauffer tous les trois se trouvait maintenant dans ses bras, et elle la portait régulièrement à son visage pour sentir l'odeur de pomme et de lavande qui s'y était déposée, et qui était rapidement en train de disparaître. Le parfum éveillait en elle des choses et remplissait son esprit d'images d'un futur auquel elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de trop penser, car la possibilité de sa réalisation lui semblait si faible que le simple fait d'envisager ce stade de perfection qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre lui était douloureux._

_Mais il aurait été difficile de nier qu'elle avait senti le corps de Regina se détendre contre le sien au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, et d'ignorer l'impression que les sourires et les rires de la brune lui avaient été réservés, rien qu'à elle._

_Emma était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que Marco secouait la tête, roulait des yeux et gloussait dans sa barbe en l'observant sentir le parfum de cette couverture ; pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua pas Kathryn et Fredrick, qui venaient d'entrer dans le stand derrière elle._

_\- Emma, l'appela Fredrick, Kathryn à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller camper, ce week-end ?_

_\- Je ne peux pas, Fredrick, répondit Emma en haussant les épaules. Il faut que j'aide Marco pour le festival…_

_\- On pensait inviter Regina, ajouta le jeune homme, une note d'espoir dans la voix, pensant que ce serait suffisant pour convaincre son amie._

_En réalité, sa remarque produisit l'effet inverse de ce à quoi il s'était attendu._

_Emma se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Fredrick, une lueur de colère sauvage dans les yeux. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans un coin pour qu'ils puissent parler sans être écoutés._

_\- C'est hors de question, dit la blonde d'un ton sévère mais en gardant une voix basse, jetant un œil à Kathryn pour s'assurer qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Henry est trop petit pour aller camper. On serait trop loin de la ville ; les urgences mettraient des heures à nous trouver s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, Fredrick. Il est ce que Regina a de plus cher au monde, et sa sécurité n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Celle de Regina non plus, d'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce qui te prend de proposer ça à Kathryn et à Regina ? Tu es stupide, ou quoi ?_

_\- Je ne parlais pas d'aller jusqu'au terrain de camping, Emma. Je parlais d'aller nous promener dans un endroit plus près de la ville, pas trop loin des routes…_

_Emma comprit soudain de quel endroit il voulait parler, et réfléchit à la proposition de son ami._

_\- Ecoute. Je ne vais pas te forcer à venir, mais je sais que Kathryn va l'inviter, que tu viennes ou non. Et de toute façon, ma famille voulait t'embaucher pour la journée, parce que le garde-côte part en vacances demain, ce qui fait qu'il n'en restera plus qu'un seul de disponible. Il va avoir besoin d'une deuxième paire de mains, et je ne sais pas comment ça marche moi, ce genre de truc. Toi, tu connais le métier. Même si tu ne restes pas ensuite, tu pourras au moins t'assurer que les vieux quartiers tiennent toujours debout et qu'Henry et Regina soient bien installés._

_Puis, il tourna la tête et appela :_

_\- Marco ! Ma famille a besoin d'Emma pour demain. C'est possible ?_

_Marco fit un geste vague de la main, comme pour dire « pas de problème ». Fredrick posa les clés du magasin familial dans la paume d'Emma et referma ses doigts dessus._

\- Ma mère et mon père savent qu'il est possible que tu nous accompagnes ; ils ont dis que tu pouvais prendre tout ce dont tu as besoin.

Fredrick fit volte face et retourna près de Kathryn, de l'autre côté du stand. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la guida à l'extérieur.

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle viendra…_

* * *

  


\- Emma sera là…

Kathryn regarda les yeux de Regina s'éclairer en entendant cette nouvelle information.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Yep, apparemment Fredrick a besoin qu'elle l'aide à faire quelques trucs pendant qu'on sera là-bas. Et cette expérience camping n'est pas si rustique et éloignée de toute civilisation que tu as l'air de le croire. Je pense vraiment que ça pourrait te plaire. Henry sera entre de bonnes mains, et proche de tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Promis.

\- Bon… si tu es sûre qu'Emma sera là…

* * *

  


Kathryn posa une paire de grosses chaussettes et des chaussures de randonnée près de la porte de la cabine d'essayage.

\- Passe aussi ça, Regina.

La blonde vit la main de Regina sortir et attraper les chaussures et les chaussettes. Il y eut un bref silence.

\- Sérieusement, Kathryn, se plaignit Regina depuis l'intérieur de la cabine. J'ai déjà l'air parfaitement ridicule ; tu veux vraiment que je rajoute ça en plus ?

\- Enfile-moi ça tout de suite. Tu ne vas pas aller randonner en claquettes.

Elle jeta un œil à la poussette et ajouta :

\- Dis-toi que c'est une mesure de précaution. C'est pour être sûre que tu sortiras de cette expérience en un seul morceau, pour Henry.

Kathryn se donna une tape imaginaire dans le dos pour les deux derniers mots. Ajouter Henry à l'équation finissait toujours de convaincre sa meilleure amie. Elle jeta un œil au concerné dans sa poussette, lui sourit, et prit sa petite main dans la sienne pour la toper en célébration de leur ingéniosité mutuelle.

Elle dut cogner pendant plusieurs minutes contre la porte de la cabine avant que Regina ne finisse par céder, grognant un :

\- C'est bon, je sors.

\- Du placard ? Pas besoin, on sait déjà que t'es gay. Est-ce que tu vas finir par me laisser jeter un œil à cette tenue ? répliqua Kathryn en gloussant.

Regina entrouvrit la porte de la cabine, passa la tête dehors pour balayer la pièce du regard et vérifier qu'elles étaient bien seules avant d'ouvrir en grand. Elle resta debout devant l'entrée de la cabine, appuyée nonchalamment sur une hanche, les yeux fermés, secouant la tête et se pinçant l'arrête du nez, visiblement embarrassée par la tenue qu'elle portait.

\- Wow, je t'invite à dîner ce soir ? la taquina Kathryn.

\- Sérieusement, Kathryn, j'ai l'air stupide – je me sens stupide, répondit Regina, exaspérée.

\- Non, ma puce, tu as l'air canon et sexy. En fait, c'est même plus que ça… tu es une MEAB !

\- On dit MJAB*, Kathryn, et encore ; pas pour décrire quelqu'un comme moi dans cet accoutrement, ni dans aucun autre d'ailleurs !

\- Non, ma puce, dans cette tenue, tu es carrément une MEAB…

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'est une MEAB…

\- Une Maman qu'Emma Aimerait bien Baiser, répondit lentement Kathryn, tout en accentuant chaque lettre par ce qui semblait être un mélange de langage des signes et de symboles de gangsters.

Regina leva les mains au ciel et roula des yeux tout en faisant volte face, puis elle se pencha par terre pour ramasser quelque chose et retourna dans la cabine, fermant la porte derrière elle.

 _Et je ne te parle même pas de la tête que fera Emma en voyant l'arrière…_ , gloussa intérieurement Kathryn.

\- Tu sais, chouchou, tu devrais poser ta candidature pour être mannequin dans un de ces magazines qui font des campagnes genre « Coquine au Naturel ». Ça te correspondrait bien, lança Kathryn à travers la porte, incapable de se retenir de la taquiner.

\- VA TE FAIRE VOIR, répondit la brune depuis l'intérieur de la cabine, en lui adressant un doigt d'honneur par-dessus la porte pour bien faire passer le message.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina ressortit, de nouveau vêtue de son pantalon kaki, de son haut noir et de ses sandales.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai laissé m'embarquer dans ce cirque ? demanda Regina en poussant un soupir fatigué.

\- Oh, ma puce, ça, c'est juste le début de ta nouvelle garde-robe. Tu as jeté un œil aux combinaisons de soutiens-gorges et de string en flanelle qu'ils vendent, ici ?

\- Oh non… grogna Regina.

* * *

  


Cela faisait seulement 15 minutes qu'ils roulaient sur la nationale de Storybrooke qui longeait la mer ; et déjà Regina, assise sur la banquette arrière à côté d'Henry, sentait sa nervosité la ronger. Elle gigotait, stressée, tirant sur le short qu'elle portait, essayant en vain de couvrir un peu plus ses cuisses.

Chaque fois qu'elle voyait une route sortir de la forêt, elle retenait sa respiration à l'idée que c'était peut-être l'endroit où ils allaient tourner et s'engager dans la nature profonde du Maine. Chaque fois qu'ils dépassaient ladite route sans tourner, elle poussait un profond soupir, soulagée d'être encore sur une nationale.

Cette petite excursion était une très mauvaise idée ; et cette tenue n'arrange rien, pensa Regina en se fustigeant de n'avoir pas refusé de participer à cette stupide virée de dernière minute. Les deux caisses de vin de Kathryn et le canapé qui se trouvait dans son salon lui paraissaient beaucoup plus attrayants, en cet instant.

Au bout de 20 minutes de trajet, Fredrick tourna et s'engagea sur un chemin de gravier, les rapprochant encore plus de la côte. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Regina se sentit beaucoup plus rassurée qu'il ait tourné à droite ; elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Ça les éloignait tout autant de la ville. La seule différence résidait dans le fait qu'ils ne seraient pas autant camouflés par les arbres. Elle se demandait encore quelle était leur destination exacte lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une grande clairière.

Une vue magnifique de l'océan s'étendait devant eux, et elle se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient sur une falaise, à environ 10 mètres de la surface de l'eau. A gauche, il y avait une petite maison blanche dont le jardin était délimité par une clôture, et derrière s'élevait une tour de 15 mètres de haut. Une coccinelle jaune qu'elle connaissait bien était garée dans la petite allée qui menait à la maison, et Regina se détendit un peu en la remarquant.

 _Emma_ , pensa-t-elle, soulagée. Elle sourit et laissa échapper une expiration haletante, nerveuse.

* * *

  


Emma se tenait à côté de la clôture et discutait avec un homme portant un uniforme bleu foncé.

\- J'suis vraiment content que vous soyez venue, m'dame. Je pense que vous avez mis le doigt sur le problème. Tout devrait bien fonctionner, maintenant.

\- Contente d'avoir pu vous être utile, répondit Emma en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon pour enlever l'huile et les saletés qui lui souillaient la peau. Et de savoir qu'il va remarcher, ajouta-t-elle. Il a dû manquer à pas mal de gens.

\- Vous voulez que je vous envoie un marin ce soir, pour vous aider ?

\- Non, je pense qu'on saura se débrouiller. On vous enverra un message radio quand ce sera fait.

\- Très bien. Merci encore pour votre aide, m'dame.

Emma serra la main de l'homme; et ce dernier grimpa ensuite dans une Jeep blanche marquée par une unique rayure rouge dans laquelle il était écrit « USCG » avant de s'en aller en empruntant le chemin par lequel la voiture de Fredrick venait d'arriver. Emma lui fit un signe d'au revoir, puis elle trottina vers le fourgon de son ami.

* * *

  


\- Nous y voilà, annonça fièrement Fredrick en garant son fourgon tout terrain sur le parking.

Kathryn se tourna rapidement vers Regina, qui était toujours assise sur la banquette arrière, et tendit la main pour défaire un bouton de son haut de manière à ce qu'on aperçoive l'orée du soutien-gorge de la brune.

\- C'est mille fois mieux comme ça, chouchou, décréta Katrhyn avec un sourire machiavélique, poussant presque Regina hors du véhicule. Maintenant, sors de là. Emma arrive…

Regina s'extirpa du siège en hauteur et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Emma arriva près de la portière au moment où les pieds de la brune atterrissaient sur la terre ferme.

Alors que Regina lissait ses vêtements et remettait derrière ses oreilles les mèches que ses mouvements avaient dérangées, Emma se figea et sentit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Elle s'était demandé quel genre de tenue porterait Regina en faisant le tour de la voiture pour venir la rejoindre, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Et « ça » était. Tellement. Tellement. Mieux.

Regina était vêtue d'un short de rando vert olive qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Au bout de ses deux jambes lisses et dynamiques se trouvaient des chaussures de marche couleur pourpre et vert olive, et des chaussettes rabattues le long de ses chevilles. Le short était taille-basse, et une petite parcelle de peau située en dessous du nombril de la brune était visible car les deux derniers boutons de son haut en flanelle pourpre, blanc, noir et doré étaient défaits. En fait, seulement trois des huit boutons étaient fermés, ce qui offrait à Emma une vue assez incroyable sur le ventre de Regina et sur la peau lisse de sa gorge ainsi que sur le haut de sa poitrine et sur le début de son soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle. Les bras toniques de la brune étaient également visibles, les manches de son haut négligemment remontées jusqu'à ses coudes.

\- Oh mon Dieu, haleta doucement Emma, priant dès que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche pour que Regina n'ait rien entendu.

Kathryn, qui avait lu les lèvres d'Emma, jeta un regard à Fredrick en haussant les sourcils.

Regina fit alors un pas en arrière, se rendant compte trop tard que le sol était irrégulier, et perdit l'équilibre. Battant instinctivement des bras pour ne pas tomber, elle agrippa une main puissante qui s'était tendue vers elle pour l'aider. Elle leva la tête, et ses yeux sombres croisèrent les émeraudes d'Emma, refusant de rompre le contact.

\- Désolé. Mes mains ne sont pas très propres, dit la blonde, essayant toujours de récupérer une respiration normale après avoir découvert la tenue de Regina.

\- Pas de problème. Un peu de saleté n'a jamais tué personne, répondit la brune en souriant d'un air espiègle.

Emma lui répondit par un sourire reconnaissant.

La blonde venait de récupérer le contrôle de sa respiration et sa capacité à former des pensées cohérentes lorsque Kathryn déclencha un nouvel épisode fort en adrénaline.

\- Au fait, Regina, n'oublie pas ton sac dans la voiture, dit-elle nonchalamment en adressant un sourire en coin à Fredrick.

Sans réfléchir, Regina se retourna et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, allongeant le haut de son corps sur la banquette arrière et tendant les bras au maximum pour attraper une des lanières et récupérer son sac.

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent de manière comique et elle déglutit visiblement avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, sa poitrine se soulevant alors qu'elle essayait d'aspirer une bouffée d'air.

Le tissu du short s'était visiblement tendu sur les muscles bien dessinés des fesses de Regina, et la bordure du vêtement était remontée sur ses deux jambes, s'arrêtant maintenant juste au dessus de ses cuisses. Son haut était également remonté, révélant la jolie courbure de ses hanches, la peau lisse du creux de ses reins et les deux fossettes qui se trouvaient à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Les muscles de ses mollets s'étiraient et se détendaient alors qu'elle continuait de pousser sur la pointe de ses pieds pour atteindre le sac.

Voyant que Regina avait du mal à attraper ses affaires, Emma s'approcha pour lui prêter main forte, ne réfléchissant pas vraiment avant d'agir.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider, dit-elle en posant une main sur la hanche de Regina, la moitié de sa paume sur le tissu de son haut, l'autre moitié à même la peau.

Ses propres hanches se pressèrent sur le côté des fesses de la brune lorsqu'elle se pencha à son tour dans le fourgon. Son torse se posa sur le côté du dos de Regina, et son bras se tendit à côté de celui de l'autre femme pour essayer avec elle d'attraper les lanières du sac.

Gardant une main fermement posée sur la hanche de Regina, Emma se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se poussa avec plus d'insistance dans le véhicule, coinçant momentanément la brune entre son corps et le siège.

\- Je l'ai ! déclara t-elle, victorieuse, alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur la lanière.

Elle leva alors les yeux, remarquant que Kathryn se retenait d'exploser de rire, puis elle se rendit compte de la manière dont elle s'était positionnée au dessus de Regina, sur la banquette arrière du fourgon. Comme si le contact la brûlait soudain, Emma lâcha immédiatement la hanche de la brune; mais il était trop tard. La douceur de la peau de Regina était comme gravée au fer rouge sur le bout de ses doigts. Emma se redressa, écarlate, et essaya de balbutier une excuse alors que Regina s'extirpait du véhicule, rougissante elle aussi.

\- Je-je suis vraiment désolée, commença la blonde, les yeux écarquillés, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la brune.

\- Oh, bon sang Emma, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. « La Naine » aurait passé la journée à essayer d'attraper son sac. Heureusement que vous l'avez aidée. Et maintenant, allons voir comment ça se présente. Je veux visiter ! s'écria Kathryn d'un ton surexcité alors qu'elle et Fredrick descendaient enfin de l'avant du véhicule.

Emma suivit Regina en restant quelques pas derrière elle alors qu'elle contournait le fourgon. Elle ne savait pas si la brune était en colère contre elle et se reprochait ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ouvrit la portière pour que Regina n'ait plus qu'à prendre Henry dans ses bras et à l'enrouler dans sa couverture pour le protéger des vents littoraux. Elle attrapa les sacs que Regina lui désigna et les hissa dans ses bras pour les transporter jusqu'au bâtiment.

\- Regina, murmura Emma, juste avant que la brune ne claque la portière, histoire que leur conversation puisse rester semi-privée. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'essayais juste de vous aider à attraper votre sac. Je ne voulais pas…

Regina remarqua qu'Emma avait l'air légèrement nauséeuse. Elle, par contre, n'arrivait pas à calmer les papillons qui voletaient dans son ventre au souvenir de la sensation que lui avait procurée le corps chaud d'Emma collé contre le sien, des cuisses jusqu'au bout des doigts.

\- Emma… soupira Regina avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Kathryn a raison. Je ne serais JAMAIS arrivée à attraper ce sac toute seule.

Emma lui rendit son sourire et relâcha sa respiration, soulagée de savoir que la brune n'était pas fâchée.

\- Prête ? demanda Emma.

\- Oui, répondit Regina en souriant.

Dire qu'elle n'était pas excitée à l'idée de passer deux jours dans un phare côtier du Maine serait un mensonge. Un mensonge qui deviendrait encore plus gros si elle ajoutait que son excitation n'avait rien à avoir avec le fait qu'une certaine Emma Swan était de la partie.

* * *

  


Emma et Regina passèrent la porte étroite qui conduisait à l'habitation principale et observèrent la petite cuisine et les meubles mis au service des visiteurs.

\- Ummmmmm, Fredrick m'a dit que lui et Kathryn prendraient la pièce principale. On va devoir monter. Ça va aller, pour porter Henry ? Il y a vraiment beaucoup d'escaliers…

\- Je pense que ça ira, répondit Regina en jetant un œil aux escaliers, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, après vous…

Emma n'avait pas réfléchi avant de proposer à Regina de passer devant, mais il s'avéra que c'était parfait – pour elle. En laissant Regina monter la première, elle eut la possibilité de garder les yeux rivés sur les plus belles fesses qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné de contempler. A chaque pas que Regina faisait, ses muscles se contractaient et se détendaient, de manière rythmée. Emma déglutit en s'imaginant caresser fermement ces fesses depuis les fossettes que la brune avait en bas du dos jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses cuisses alors qu'elles feraient l'amour. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle trébucha plusieurs fois, blâmant systématiquement la lourdeur des sacs qu'elle transportait.

L'ascension des escaliers leur prit un temps fou, et elles s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois pour vérifier que tout allait bien ou pour qu'Emma ramasse un sac qu'elle avait fait tomber. A l'étage, elles aperçurent sans y entrer la salle de vie. C'était sobre. Un canapé et quelques fauteuils étaient disposés devant une petite cheminée. Devant le canapé, on avait monté un petit berceau pliable de camping qui faisait aussi parc pour bébé pour que les résidents puissent s'asseoir et regarder l'enfant jouer devant le feu. Le meuble était trop moderne pour se fondre dans le décor d'un phare, et Regina ne pensait pas que sa présence résultait d'une simple coïncidence. La même chose pouvait être dite de la barrière pour bébé qu'on avait attachée à la porte séparant le salon des escaliers.

Alors qu'elles continuaient de monter les escaliers en colimaçon, Emma donna à Regina quelques détails sur l'endroit.

\- Depuis quelques temps, le Gouvernement s'est mis à vendre quelques-uns de ses phares à des investisseurs privés, puisqu'ils sont un peu obsolètes, de nos jours. La famille de Fredrick a acheté celui-là dans le but de le préserver pour les habitants de Storybrooke. L'été, les gens organisent des fêtes et des mariages à l'extérieur, et parfois, ils louent le bâtiment pour la lune de miel.

\- Est-ce qu'ils l'allument ? Le phare ?

\- Le garde-côte aimerait bien. Il y a pas mal de récifs dangereux, près du littoral, mais on a eu quelques problèmes avec la conversion du fiel en électricité ces derniers temps ; du coup, ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas été allumé. Mais on a peut-être réussi à résoudre le problème, aujourd'hui… On verra tout à l'heure si ça a marché.

Encore quelques marches, puis elles arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée du troisième étage, qui conduisait à une petite chambre. Emma se pencha par-dessus la barrière pour enfant pour déposer les sacs qu'elle portait, puis elle ouvrit ladite barrière pour que Regina et Henry puissent entrer.

\- Voilà la chambre où vous et Henry allez dormir. J'ai amené un petit berceau qui s'attache à côté du lit pour qu'il dorme juste à côté de vous, comme ça vous pourrez toujours garder un œil sur lui. Vous n'aurez même pas besoin de vous lever pour vous occuper de lui s'il a un problème. J'espère que ça ira pour la nuit. Oh, et il y a aussi des baby monitors dans le salon, en bas, dans la bibliothèque, à l'étage au dessus, et dans la pièce du phare, juste à côté ; comme ça il pourra rester ici pendant que vous explorerez les lieux.

\- Vous partez ? demanda tout de suite Regina, perdant son sourire et lançant un regard anxieux à Emma.

\- Je me disais que peut-être vous et Henry aviez besoin de vous retrouver tous les deux ?

\- Kathryn m'avait dit que vous resteriez… commença Regina d'un air découragée, baissant les yeux sur le sol.

\- Je peux rester, si vous voulez, répondit Emma en penchant la tête pour essayer de croiser le regard de la brune. Je dormirai sur le canapé du le salon, à l'étage en dessous. J'aurai un babyphone. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous aurez juste… à… à parler.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous restiez, Emma.

Emma lui sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

 _Moi aussi_ , pensa t-elle, avant d'ajouter tout haut.

\- Ça vous dirait d'aller voir si le phare fonctionne d'ici une petite heure ?

* * *

  


Emma était descendue pour faire son lit sur le canapé, ce qui laissa à Regina le temps de fouiller dans ses sacs, à la recherche d'une tenue de rechange. L'air du soir commençait à se faire sentir, et même si elle avait apprécié la réaction que ses habits de randonnée avaient provoquée, exposer autant de peau à l'air libre ne la mettait pas vraiment à l'aise, et elle souhaitait rapidement retrouver quelque chose de plus pratique et de plus « Regina ».

 _Kathryn, je vais te tuer_ , soupira intérieurement la brune en farfouillant dans son sac et en plaçant les vêtements qu'elle y trouvait sur le lit, côte à côte. Les habits qu'elle avait empaquetés le matin même étaient introuvables. Ses affaires ne contenaient que des articles qu'elle et Kathryn avaient achetés dans le magasin de sport. Ce qui voulait dire que sa garde-robe du moment consistait en : sa tenue présente, un pantalon treillis que Regina estimait être beaucoup trop serré, une combinaison chemise en flanelle-short, et une veste en laine.

 _Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse à propos des sous-vêtements en flanelle assortis_ , pensa Regina en tirant du sac un soutien-gorge et une culotte en dentelle ; seuls restes de ce qu'elle considérait comme ses vêtements « normaux».

Ne disposant d'aucun autre choix, Regina se résigna à enfiler un pantalon cargo, une chemise en flanelle (correctement boutonnée, cette fois), et une veste en laine noire ; puis elle s'assit au bord du lit et donna son biberon à Henry en le berçant.

Elle posa sa joue sur la tête du bébé et lui parla doucement, les yeux perdus dans le vide : « Oh, Henry, mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Comment pourrait-elle s'intéresser à nous ; à moi ? Emma me plait ; elle me plait vraiment, mais j'ai tellement peur. Je ne peux pas risquer de te mettre en danger. J'ai besoin que tu sois en sécurité. J'ai besoin qu'on soit tous les deux en sécurité. Je ne peux pas revivre ça. »

Elle avait complètement oublié les babyphones qui se trouvaient dans le phare…

* * *

  


Emma se fabriqua un lit de fortune sur le canapé ; une couverture, et un oreiller. Ça ne payait pas de mine, mais Regina voulait qu'elle reste, et pour être honnête, Emma préférait être là pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien pour elle et pour Henry jusqu'au lendemain matin. Vu comment c'était parti, Fredrick et Kathryn n'étaient pas près de sortir de leur chambre, ce qui voulait dire que Regina se retrouverait livrée à elle-même si elle rencontrait un problème et que la blonde n'était pas là.

Emma jeta une poignée de branches et quelques bûches dans la cheminée, puis elle alluma des boules de papier journal, soufflant doucement sur le feu pour s'assurer que les flammes prennent bien. Il y avait quelque chose de très beau dans le feu; sa couleur, sa chaleur, la manière dont il dansait. Rien à voir avec la glace.

* * *

  


_Emma s'assit sur le sol et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, tremblotante et claquant des dents dans un coin de l'abri de jardin. Les murs en métal, son pull fin et son haut ne lui offraient qu'une maigre protection face au froid glacial qui sévissait dehors._

_Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Le temps joue des tours quand on est exposé à ce genre de température frigorifique. Ce qui lui semblait être une heure pouvait très bien se révéler n'être qu'une quinzaine de minutes._

_Mais ça n'avait aucune importance ; quinze minutes, c'était déjà trop long, considérant le fait que sa seule bêtise avait été de ne pas calmer son petit frère assez vite de manière à ce que les cris du bébé n'interrompent pas la série télé que son père d'accueil était en train de regarder._

_La porte s'ouvrit et elle leva les yeux sur la figure sombre qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, essayant de suffisamment se retenir de trembler pour arriver à voir correctement ce qui se passait._

_\- Retourne dans la maison, DE SUITE !_

_Lentement et d'un pas mal assuré, Emma se releva et se dirigea avec peine vers la porte, les bras toujours enroulée autour d'elle-même, se préparant à affronter le vent glacial de dehors._

_\- Je marcherais un peu plus vite si j'étais toi. Tu ne voudrais pas que je croie que tu préférerais passer la nuit là. Si ?_

_Emma essaya de lever les pieds plus vite, d'accélérer, mais elle parvint seulement à se prendre les orteils dans le côté de son deuxième pied, trébuchant de plus belle._

_\- Putain, c'est pas possible d'être aussi débile et maladroite ! Je sais même pas pourquoi on continue de te supporter. Rentre dans la MAISON, BORDEL !_

_Il termina sa phrase en l'agrippant violemment au col et en la faisant sortir de force de la cabane. Elle atterrit à genoux sur le chemin de gravier, le pantalon déchiré et tâché de sang._

_\- J'espère pour toi que t'as pas foutu en l'air ton pantalon, parce que t'en auras pas un deuxième !_

_Emma se releva et se dirigea lentement vers la maison. Elle était restée dehors une heure._

* * *

  


Le grésillement du babyphone tira Emma de ses pensées, et elle attrapa l'objet, se demandant si Regina essayait de communiquer avec elle. Elle entendit le bruit d'une fermeture qui s'ouvrait et qui se refermait, puis le clapotage d'un liquide qu'on secouait – sans doute du lait en poudre, pensa Emma -, et, ne percevant rien d'autre et déduisant que tout allait bien, elle tendit la main pour reposer le babyphone sur la table. Sa main se figea en plein mouvement.

_« Oh, Henry, mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Comment pourrait-elle s'intéresser à nous ; à moi ? Emma me plait ; elle me plait vraiment, mais j'ai tellement peur. Je ne peux pas risquer de te mettre en danger. J'ai besoin que tu sois en sécurité. J'ai besoin qu'on soit tous les deux en sécurité. Je ne peux pas revivre ça. »_

Emma était à peu près sûre que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ne lui était pas destiné, et pourtant elle avait tout entendu, réceptrice involontaire d'une conversation privée entre Regina et son fils.

La blonde se sentait malade, elle était à la fois furieuse et dévastée. Elle ne savait pas qui avait fait du mal à Regina, mais la personne en question avait tapé fort. Elle avait détruit sa confiance en les autres, l'avait dépossédée de tout sentiment de sécurité, avait détruit son assurance et son estime d'elle-même. Elle l'avait rendue craintive, et personne ne devrait jamais être craintif à ce point.

Emma aurait même pu croire que cette personne avait fait passer à Regina le point de non-retour, mais les mots de la brune la contredisaient. Elle n'en était pas là, pas encore. Il y avait encore une chance, et Emma avait bien l'intention de lui donner toutes les raisons du monde de miser cette chance sur elle.

Elle voulait au moins que Regina parvienne à trouver le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle cherchait si désespérément, pour Henry et pour elle-même. On ne vit pas dans la peur, on survit. Personne ne comprenait cela mieux qu'Emma.

La blonde resta assise quelques temps, ressassant ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle se leva ensuite du canapé, passa la porte, et commença à monter les escaliers en soupirant.

_Il est vraiment temps qu'on commence toutes les deux à prendre des risques et à vivre._

* * *

  


Emma fit doucement pianoter ses phalanges contre l'encadrement de la porte et attendit que Regina se retourne. Elle devina en voyant le visage de la brune qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue que le babyphone avait diffusé sa conversation privée. Elle en fut soulagée, et espéra vraiment que Regina ne s'en rendrait pas compte dans un futur proche.

\- Vous voulez aller voir si l'ampoule fonctionne ?

Regina sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Henry est couché et il dort, on a un petit moment.

Emma s'approcha du berceau et jeta un œil curieux à l'intérieur. Elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en voyant Henry emmitouflé dans la couverture qu'elle avait laissée à cet effet. Pas de motif à la Beatrix Potter, mais elle était décorée par des ours, des élans, des renards et des pommes de pins. Très approprié, considérant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

\- Quand on rentrera, je vous allumerai le feu.

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent de surprise et ceux d'Emma faillirent carrément sortir de leur orbite lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de rectifier :

\- J-je veux dire, j'allumerai un feu. D-dans la cheminée. Q-quand on redescendra. D-de là-haut.

 _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte_ , se fustigea Emma en aplatissant mentalement la paume de sa main sur son front. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, essayant d'éviter celui de Regina. Cette dernière ne put empêcher un sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres, amusée de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle s'était mise Emma, et elle plaça une main sur sa bouche pour cacher son hilarité, ne désirant pas empirer les choses. Reprenant contenance, Regina reprit :

\- Et si vous me montriez la lumière de ce phare, Emma ?

\- Ouais. C'est une très bonne idée, répondit la blonde en tournant les talons, sortant rapidement de la pièce.

S'engageant dans les escaliers sombres, elle laissa son visage tester toutes les différentes nuances de rouge imaginables.

Elles montèrent lentement les escaliers, faisant une brève pause pour jeter un œil à la bibliothèque avant de se diriger vers le sommet du phare, où l'ampoule de deux mètres se tenait encastrée dans un étui en verre, et qui offrait une vue à 360° de Storybrooke et de l'océan. Regina pouvait même voir les lumières de la ville, ce qui la réconforta un peu, étant donné leur emplacement du moment.

Emma remarqua que Regina fronçait les sourcils comme si elle essayait de trouver un bâtiment en particulier.

Elle s'approcha de la brune et pointa du doigt un bâtiment bien éclairé, assez proche d'eux.

\- Le bâtiment le plus près, là, c'est l'Hôpital de Storybrooke, et juste ici, il y a votre maison.

Regina se détendit visiblement, retrouvant ses repères et constatant que le phare n'était pas aussi éloigné de sa maison qu'elle l'avait cru. Pointant du doigt un point plus loin sur la côte, Emma poursuivit :

\- … et là, c'est la tour horloge et la bibliothèque, et plus généralement le centre ville. On peut apercevoir les brasiers du festival, en ligne ; si ça vous aide à vous repérer.

Emma se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la salle en verre, et Regina la suivit, contemplant l'océan. On pouvait encore apercevoir une lueur orangée à l'horizon, attestant que le soleil n'avait pas encore tout à fait fini de se coucher ; mais au dessus d'elle, le ciel avait pris une profonde couleur azur, qui devenait presque noire en s'éloignant. Un million d'étoiles parsemaient le ciel. Regina resta immobile, fascinée par la vue, et Emma commença à s'affairer autour du verre de la lentille.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Regina hocha la tête, excitée, et sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Ok. Je vais baisser quelques leviers, à côté de l'ampoule pour que le système se mette en marche. Quand je dirai « maintenant »…

Emma se dirigea vers une boîte fixée au mur dans laquelle se trouvait un gros bouton rouge abrité par une housse en plastique, et elle enleva ladite housse.

\- …il faudra que vous pressiez ce bouton fort, avec la paume de votre main. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

\- Je pense, répondit Regina, qui écoutait avec attention chaque mot que lui disait Emma.

\- Oh, et, Regina ?

La concernée leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde.

\- Oui ?

\- Croisez les doigts…, lui dit Emma en souriant d'un air complice avant de passer derrière la lentille.

Regina sentit le bourdonnement de la passerelle augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'Emma abaissait les leviers. Lorsque la blonde eut terminé, le sol vibrait légèrement sous leurs pieds.

Emma émergea de derrière le verre, un regard excité dans les yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et vint se mettre en face de Regina. La blonde la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

\- Prête ?

\- Prête, répondit Regina en souriant, une main au dessus du bouton et l'autre main levée, les doigts croisés.

Emma leva ses deux mains, croisa les doigts, et sourit.

\- Maintenant, dit-elle.

Regina recula légèrement sa main, puis écrasa de toutes ses forces le bouton et… rien… enfin, pendant quelques secondes. Elle sentit soudain un changement dans les vibrations du sol. Elle jeta un œil à Emma, et la blonde lui fit un clin d'œil, un sourire en coin sur le visage, et s'approcha d'elle pour que son corps la protège du reflet du verre. C'était sans doute pour le mieux, parce qu'à peine un instant plus tard, une lumière absolument éblouissante jaillit de la lentille… presque aussi éblouissante que le sourire de Regina et le rire qui s'échappa de sa bouche magnifique.

Emma prit gentiment la brune par les épaules et la tourna vers les fenêtres de la pièce pour éviter qu'elle ne regarde la lumière en face. La brune contempla les berges de l'océan, maintenant éclairées de rivage rocheux en rivage rocheux, la lumière balayant le paysage avant de s'éloigner pour revenir de plus belle une fois qu'elle avait terminé son tour sur elle-même.

\- Pfiou, fit la voix d'Emma derrière elle.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura Regina, complètement scotchée.

\- Oh ; on a une dernière chose à faire, dit Emma en se dirigeant vers une autre boîte située au fond de la pièce.

Elle ouvrit le boitier, et Regina aperçut une radio de communication, qu'Emma alluma avant de lui tendre le micro.

\- Il faut que vous vérifiiez avec le garde-côte que la lumière fonctionne correctement.

Regina lança à Emma un regard confus, puis effrayé lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter au garde-côte.

\- J-je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire.

La brune jeta un œil aux escaliers, comme si elle cherchait une échappatoire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous aider, répondit Emma en faisant gigoter le micro en direction de Regina, l'incitant à le prendre.

Regina s'approcha de la blonde et prit l'objet dans ses mains tremblantes, puis elle sentit Emma se placer derrière elle. Elle posa sa main sur celle de la brune pour stabiliser sa prise sur le combiné.

\- Vous avez juste à appuyer sur ce bouton quand vous voulez parler, et à le relâcher pour écouter la réponse.

Emma dicta à Regina la phrase exacte qu'elle devait dire, et Regina hocha la tête lorsqu'elle l'eut bien en tête. Elle pressa ensuite le bouton, les doigts d'Emma toujours posés sur les siens, puis déclara d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Garde-côte, ici le Phare de Storybrooke, chaine 16, à vous…

Regina fronça les sourcils, tordit la bouche et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, anxieuse, espérant qu'elle ne venait pas de faire n'importe quoi. Emma hocha la tête et lui sourit pour la rassurer.

Elles attendirent un moment, puis le grésillement de la radio laissa place à une voix :

\- Phare de Storybrooke, ici le Garde-côte. Mettez-vous sur la chaine 68, à vous.

\- Vous voyez, murmura Emma. Vous vous en sortez merveilleusement bien.

Emma garda la main de Regina - celle qui tenait le micro - dans la sienne et approcha ses lèvres du visage de la brune, lui chuchotant les prochains mots à l'oreille. Les yeux de Regina se fermèrent brièvement en sentant le souffle chaud d'Emma contre sa peau.

\- Ici le Phare de Storybrooke, on se branche sur la chaine 68, à vous.

Emma changea de station et donna à Regina les prochains mots à répéter, laissant sa bouche effleurer délicatement le bord de son oreille. La voix de la brune était un peu haletante lorsqu'elle dit dans le micro :

\- G-g-garde-côte, veuillez confirmer la visibilité du phare de Storybrooke, à vous.

\- Bien reçu, Phare de Storybrooke. Je confirme la visibilité à huit kilomètres de la côte.

Il y eut un silence, puis la radio se remit à grésiller.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur, madame ? A vous.

Regina tourna la tête vers Emma ne sachant que répondre à cette question.

\- Dis-leur ton nom. Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota Emma, rapprochant encore ses lèvres de l'oreille de Regina.

La blonde était à deux doigts de perdre tout contrôle et de prendre le lobe de la brune dans sa bouche.

\- Regina Mills, à vous.

\- Le garde-côte vous remercie de votre aide, Regina Mills. A vous et terminé.

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'Emma murmura les mots que devait répondre Regina, elle ferma à son tour les yeux et s'autorisa enfin à parler tout contre la brune, les lèvres collées à son oreille.

\- Le phare de Storybrooke se remet en stand-by sur la station 16, terminé.

Alors qu'Emma s'occupait d'aller remettre la radio en place, Regina soupira de la perte de contact et arrêta juste à temps son bras qui se tendait vers la blonde pour la ramener contre elle. La main de la brune était revenue à sa place lorsqu'Emma se tourna vers elle, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. La blonde rit de bon cœur.

\- Vous avez été FANTASTIQUE, dit-elle.

Regina sourit et rit un peu à son tour, contente de son expérience.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Oui. Oui, vous êtes géniale, répondit Emma, légèrement haletante.

Emma plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regina pendant un moment, puis elle sourit et déclara d'un ton plus sérieux.

\- Vous savez, vous avez peut-être sauvé une vie ce soir.

\- Oh, j'en doute fort, Emma.

\- Vous avez peut-être aidé quelqu'un au-delà de ce que vous pensez…

Emma s'interrompit et se demanda si Regina savait que la personne en question se trouvait devant elle.

Elles se fixèrent pendant un moment, puis Emma brisa le silence.

\- On devrait peut-être aller voir si Henry va bien, et comme ça je pourrai allumer la cheminée pour que vous ayez suffisamment chaud ce soir ? Ça s'est un peu rafraîchi, je crois.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Regina remarqua qu'il faisait effectivement un peu froid, et elle hocha la tête en direction d'Emma. Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'océan et à la lumière du phare qui le balayait régulièrement, avant de s'engager dans les escaliers.

* * *

  


\- Bien, le feu est allumé vous et Henry ne devriez pas avoir froid cette nuit, déclara Emma après s'être frotté les mains et les avoir tenues près des flammes un moment.

Elle se tourna et sourit à Regina, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte. Attrapant l'encadrement, Emma s'arrêta et lança un regard à Regina par-dessus son épaule.

\- J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment ce soir… merci, dit Emma en souriant avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers.

\- Moi aussi, murmura Regina en regardant la blonde partir.

La brune se retourna et ouvrit son sac, soupirant et secouant la tête en sortant le pyjama que Kathryn lui avait choisi.

 _C'est quoi ton problème avec la flanelle, Kathryn ?_ Regina tint devant elle le pantalon et la chemise à manches longues, et elle grogna en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu avoir davantage l'air d'une bûcheronne pour ce voyage.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle enfila le pyjama, puis fouilla dans le sac d'Henry et trouva l'un de ses livres. Il dormait profondément, mais leur rituel était devenu si important pour elle qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lire quelques pages.

Abaissant la bordure qui le séparait d'elle, elle se tourna vers Henry, enfila ses lunettes, et commença à lire.

* * *

  


Emma était étendue sur le canapé à l'étage en dessous, écoutant la voix de Regina lire une histoire à Henry avant de lui chanter une berceuse en espagnol. Peu de temps après, elle n'entendit plus que du silence, puis une respiration profonde sortir du babyphone.

Emma resta un moment couchée sur le sofa, les bras croisés derrière la tête, repassant la soirée qui venait de s'écouler. Elle secoua la tête et sourit en se demandant comment une soirée si simple pouvait être si parfaite. Approchant sa main de ses lèvres, Emma les effleura du bout des doigts en se souvenant de la sensation de l'oreille de Regina contre sa bouche, du parfum de ses cheveux, du son de sa voix. Elle commençait à ressentir un besoin vital d'être en présence de cette femme ; elle lui était devenue presque aussi indispensable que l'air dans ses poumons pour respirer. Emma resta immobile, perdue dans ses pensées pendant un long moment. Finalement, elle remarqua que son propre feu menaçait de s'éteindre, et elle se faufila dans les escaliers et jusque dans la chambre de Regina pour voir si tout allait bien pour elle et Henry.

_Et ben, elle aime vraiment la flanelle, gloussa intérieurement Emma en jetant un œil au tissus bleu et vert._

Regina était étendue sur le dos, les yeux fermés, un bras couvert par une manche en flanelle posé près de son front. Le livre d'Henry était ouvert sur son ventre et sa deuxième main était posée dessus, l'empêchant de tomber. Doucement, Emma prit le poignet de la brune et le souleva pour attraper le livre, puis elle reposa la main de Regina sur son ventre. Elle ferma le livre et le posa sur la table de nuit, à côté du lit.

La blonde resta immobile un moment, observant Regina, puis elle tendit prudemment les deux mains pour attraper les épaisses montures noires des lunettes de la brune et les faire glisser le long de son nez. Regina bougea à peine. Emma plia les lunettes et les posa sur le livre, puis elle jeta un œil dans le berceau pour s'assurer qu'Henry allait bien et rajouta quelques bûches dans la cheminée, le plus silencieusement possible. En quittant la pièce, Emma agrippa l'encadrement de la porte et leur lança un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je t'en prie, Regina, laisse-moi une seule chance de te montrer à quel point tu es belle et merveilleuse…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * MILF en anglais = Mother I'd Like to Fuck (très classe, ça aussi).
> 
> Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !   
> Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :D Je vous ai préparé quelque chose pour fêter ça d'ailleurs, mais chaque chose en son temps ;)
> 
> Un grand merci à Not Gonna Die pour le travail de correction colossal qu'elle fait chaque fois xoxo
> 
> A plus tard !


	6. Watching Them Fall

Regina se tenait sur les docks, mordillant la peau de ses doigts alors qu'Emma chargeait les choses dont elles avaient besoin dans le canoë.

\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda t-elle en regardant nerveusement la blonde, puis sa maison. Henry vient tout juste de se remettre de son otite. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit complètement guéri. Et si l'inflammation reprenait ? Marco ne saura peut-être pas quoi faire, et je ne veux pas qu'Henry ait à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre avant de recevoir des soins. Il était tellement malade, et il souffrait tellement.

* * *

  


_Emma se rua dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle avant de la fermer à double tour. Elle sauta sur son lit et se pelotonna contre le mur, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et elle fixait la porte en se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, essayant de se calmer un peu avant qu'il n'arrive. Il ne partirait pas, pas ce soir. Sa mère d'accueil était dans les vapes, compliments du mélange déraisonnable de drogues qu'elle avait consommées plus tôt, et lui, il était ivre mort. Et quand il était ivre, il restait toujours plus longtemps, et c'était tellement plus douloureux. Il se mit à tambouriner brutalement contre la porte en lui hurlant d'ouvrir._

_\- JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! COMMENT OSES-TU T'ENFERMER A CLÉ ! C'EST CHEZ MOI, ICI ! OUVRE LA PORTE, PETITE TRAÎNÉE, OU JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE REGRETTER !_

_Emma savait que peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, elle allait de toute façon « le regretter ». Elle ferma les yeux et continua de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Pars, s'il-te-plait, juste cette fois, pars…_

* * *

  


_Emma ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sa respiration était erratique, et elle essaya d'inspirer calmement, la peau couverte de sueur. En dessous d'elle, le drap house était trempé, tout comme son débardeur. Les draps de lit s'étaient emmêlés dans ses bras et ses jambes, entravant ses mouvements comme les mains et le corps de son ancien père d'accueil le faisaient jadis. Emma balaya la pièce du regard, essayant de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la dépendance de la maison de Regina, et qu'elle était seule. Elle jeta un œil à la pendule et constata qu'il n'était que 23 heures. Elle referma les yeux, prit quelques profondes inspirations, et essaya de se détendre. Elle sursauta légèrement en réalisant que le tambourinement qu'elle avait entendu dans son rêve n'était qu'une répercussion du bruit réel que quelqu'un produisait en cognant sur la porte d'entrée de la maisonnette. Emma se défit de ses draps et sortit de son lit d'un pas hésitant. Elle s'approcha de la porte sur la pointe des pieds, effrayée de ne pas savoir qui se trouvait derrière._

_Toujours une petite fille de 12 ans, même à 28, songea-t-elle. Ce trait de personnalité ne changerait probablement jamais._

_Elle avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle entendait un bébé pleurer._

_\- Emma, je vous en prie, dépêchez-vous. Il y a un problème avec Henry, supplia la voix tremblante de Regina, priant la blonde d'ouvrir la porte._

_Emma franchit rapidement les derniers pas qui la séparaient de la porte et ouvrit. Regina se tenait devant elle, les yeux paniqués et remplis de larmes, tenant dans ses bras Henry, qui se débattait contre son épaule, le visage tout rouge. Ses petits poings étaient serrés de part et d'autre de sa tête. L'épaule de Regina était couverte de la bave du bébé, qui pleurait contre elle, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle le berçait et lui frottait le dos ; faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le calmer un peu. Les mains de la brune tremblaient et Emma voyait bien qu'elle était terrifiée._

_\- Regina, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas, Emma. Il n'était pas bien, tout à l'heure ; il ne voulait pas manger, donc je l'ai couché en pensant qu'il était fatigué. Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. Ça fait plusieurs heures que je le berce dans mes bras, mais il n'arrête pas de pleurer. S'il-vous-plait, Emma, je ne sais plus quoi faire._

_Emma tendit la main et toucha le front du bébé. Il était brûlant de fièvre._

_La blonde alla chercher le short de sport qui se trouvait sur son lit et l'enfila en vitesse. Elle mit ensuite ses chaussettes et ses chaussures de travail. Elle attrapa un sweat pendu au porte-manteau près de la porte._

_\- Vous avez pris sa température ?_

_Regina regarda Emma, dévastée, et secoua la tête. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle était tellement focalisée sur l'idée qu'elle devait calmer Henry et faire cesser ses pleurs qu'il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit de vérifier sa température._

_Agissant sur une impulsion, Emma posa la main sur la joue de Regina et releva son visage pour l'obliger à croiser son regard. Elle caressa la joue de la brune de son pouce. Le geste calma suffisamment Regina pour qu'elle prête attention à ce qu'Emma lui disait._

_\- Regina, calmez-vous. Henry a de la fièvre. Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien de grave, mais on devrait probablement l'emmener à l'hôpital, juste au cas où. Laissez-moi le porter un moment. Vos bras doivent être épuisés. Et comme ça, vous pourriez aller chercher les clés de la voiture et aller fermer la maison. Je vous retrouve à la voiture. D'accord ?_

_Regina hocha la tête et Emma prit Henry dans ses bras, le tenant contre son épaule comme Regina l'avait fait et lui frottant doucement le dos. La blonde posa sa joue sur sa toute petite tête et lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille, essayant de l'apaiser un peu. Elle ferma la porte de la maisonnette à clé, puis se rendit directement à la voiture. Regina l'y attendait. Emma plaça le bébé dans son siège et attacha la ceinture de sécurité, puis elle se tourna vers elle. Effleurant le bas de la brune, elle dit :_

_\- Je peux conduire, si vous préférez rester à côté d'Henry._

_Regina hocha nerveusement la tête et Emma ouvrit la portière pour lui permettre de monter dans la voiture, à côté du siège pour bébé. S'installant devant le volant, la blonde les conduisit à l'hôpital en un temps record._

* * *

  


_Regina était déjà en train de s'enregistrer à l'accueil avec Henry lorsqu'Emma entra dans la salle d'attente. Elle aperçut une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et s'y assit silencieusement. Elle ne pouvait pas leur être d'une grande aide dans cette situation. Elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille d'Henry ou de Regina. Elle se sentait impuissante, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attendre._

_Heureusement, la salle d'attente était vide, et l'hôpital ne débordait visiblement pas de monde, parce que Regina et Henry furent immédiatement reçus en consultation. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Regina lança un regard à Emma par-dessus son épaule et la blonde lui offrit un sourire auquel la brune s'efforça de répondre avant de suivre le docteur._

* * *

  


_Presque une heure passa avant qu'Emma ne revoit Regina. La blonde tapait nerveusement du pied par terre et se balançait d'avant en arrière sur son siège lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Elle se leva immédiatement en voyant Regina entrer dans la pièce. Les bras de la jeune maman étaient enroulés autour de son ventre et elle avait les yeux fixés sur le sol, se dirigeant directement vers Emma qui se tenait dans son coin. Henry n'était pas avec elle et la blonde prit une inspiration haletante, craignant ce qu'allait lui annoncer l'autre femme. Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment proche d'elle, la brune glissa ses bras juste sous le sweater d'Emma et la serra fort contre elle, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine._

_\- Merci, Emma. Ce n'est rien de trop grave, murmura la brune d'une petite voix alors qu'Emma passait deux bras forts autour de ses épaules._

_La blonde laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux, posant son menton sur la tête de Regina. Pour la deuxième fois ce soir là, Emma agit sur une impulsion et embrassa doucement les cheveux de la brune._

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent, puis Regina se défit enfin de l'étreinte d'Emma. Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues avec la paume de sa main. Puis, elle fit un résumé de tout ce que le docteur lui avait dit à propos de la condition d'Henry. Le bébé souffrait d'une otite ; c'était ce qui avait déclenché la poussée de fièvre. Le médecin lui avait donné des antibiotiques et des gouttes pour calmer la douleur. L'hôpital préférait le garder encore une heure en observation. Si son état restait stable, Regina pourrait le ramener chez elle._

_\- Est-ce que vous pourriez venir vous asseoir avec moi en attendant ?_

_Emma hocha la tête et adressa un sourire affectueux à Regina. Cette dernière la prit par la main et la mena jusqu'à la pièce où Henry se reposait enfin, confortablement installé dans un petit berceau. Emma se plaça près du petit lit et l'observa dormir. Son visage était encore un peu rouge, et son body était trempé à cause de la transpiration due à la fièvre, mais il était apaisé. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux fins et sourit légèrement. Elle ne remarqua pas que Regina la regardait._

_Emma s'assit dans une des chaises de la pièce, et Regina s'assit à côté d'elle. Emma garda les yeux rivés au sol, le poids des événements s'abattant finalement sur elle, et elle fit nerveusement tressauter son genou. Regina passa silencieusement son bras dans celui de la blonde, puis elle fit glisser sa main dans celle d'Emma, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elle agrippa le biceps de la blonde de son autre main et appuya sa tête contre son épaule, attendant._

* * *

  


_Il était 2 heures du matin passé lorsqu'elles se garèrent dans l'allée. Henry dormait profondément, et à côté de lui, Regina s'était également assoupie, exténuée, la tête appuyée contre le siège pour bébé. Emma tira la clé de la maison de sa poche. Elle détestait avoir à s'en servir, ayant l'impression qu'elle ne devrait l'utiliser qu'avec la permission explicite de Regina et uniquement pour réparer quelque chose dans la maison ; mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur de réveiller la brune. Ouvrant la portière, Emma détacha d'abord Henry, puis elle le porta jusque dans sa chambre et le coucha dans son berceau. Il remua à peine._

_Emma se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Regina, déborda les draps et alluma la lampe de chevet avant de retourner à la voiture. Elle prit délicatement Regina dans ses bras. La tête de la brune se posa naturellement dans le cou d'Emma et cette dernière la porta jusqu'à la maison, comme une jeune mariée. Elle l'amena dans sa chambre et la posa sur son lit, lui enlevant ses chaussures avant de la couvrir. Puis elle replaça une mèche de cheveux de Regina derrière son oreille et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle prit une inspiration haletante lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle aurait souhaité dire à Regina en cet instant. Au lieu de ça, elle poussa un soupir et éteignit la lampe de chevet avant de quitter la pièce. Le lendemain matin, Regina trouva Emma endormie sur le canapé._

* * *

  


Regina s'interrompit et Emma vit que la main que la brunette avait portée à ses lèvres tremblait. S'approchant d'elle, Emma leva les yeux pour regarder le pont, où se trouvait Marco, Henry dans les bras. Il le berçait doucement, et le bébé dormait du sommeil du Juste. Emma lui adressa un sourire en coin et un geste de la main que Marco lui renvoya avec un grand sourire.

Prenant les mains de Regina dans les siennes, Emma commença à y dessiner des cercles avec ses pouces, les yeux de la brune toujours fixés sur Marco et Henry.

\- Hé..., l'appela doucement Emma.

Regina tourna son visage vers elle, et Emma mesura l'appréhension qui hantait ses yeux sombres.

\- On ne sera parties que quelques heures. C'est promis. Marco se débrouillera très bien, et j'ai amené des talkies-walkies qui captent à 24 kilomètres de distance, juste au cas où. Il en a un.

Emma détestait avoir à admettre cette précaution à Regina. Elle ne voulait pas que la brunette pense qu'elle anticipait ou qu'elle s'attendait à une possible urgence. Mais la blonde savait d'expérience qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Elle n'avait pas pensé à utiliser les talkies-walkies comme des babyphones, mais peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fasse comme si c'était la raison principale pour laquelle elle les avait emmenés. Elle n'avait pas osé mentionner le pistolet qu'elle avait emballé dans le petit sac marin qui se trouvait maintenant à l'arrière du bateau. Inutile d'attirer l'attention dessus. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait prévu de s'en servir, de toute façon.

Emma trottina vers Marco pour lui donner les dernières instructions. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Emma et fit un geste de la main à Regina, qui le lui renvoya nerveusement.

* * *

  


_Regina avait longuement hésité à accepter l'invitation d'Emma lorsqu'elle avait proposé cette petite virée. Ça faisait presque deux semaines que Kathryn était repartie, et encore plus de temps depuis leur séjour au phare. Emma sentait que Regina avait recommencé à s'isoler et à passer son temps à travailler ; elle avait donc suggéré une petite balade en canoë dans les criques les plus proches. Elle pensait que ce serait une bonne chose pour Regina, de se familiariser davantage avec la région dans laquelle elle vivait maintenant. Le Maine était tellement plein de beauté, et peut-être que le décor naturel pourrait servir d'inspiration à la brune. Les bois et l'eau avaient toujours profondément apaisé le corps, l'esprit, l'âme et le cœur de la blonde. Elle espérait que Regina pourrait y trouver un sentiment de paix, elle aussi. Elle en avait besoin. Être la seule personne responsable du bien-être d'Henry était une tache épuisante, et la maladie qui avait frappé le bébé la semaine dernière l'avait lourdement affectée. Il était son seul compagnon dans la vie solitaire qu'elle menait._

_Emma ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment. Marco avait été son seul ami pendant presque toute sa vie, avant qu'elle ne rencontre Fredrick ; mais parfois, et surtout en ce moment, elle avait envie de plus ; de quelqu'un qui la comprendrait parfaitement ; de quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait partager un lien émotionnel fort ; avec qui elle pourrait partager une connexion physique plus intense qu'une brève accolade ou une main paternelle posée sur sa tête. Les rares fois où elle avait cru trouver ces connexions avec quelqu'un, on l'avait simplement utilisée, on lui avait brisé le cœur, et maintenant elle était devenue très prudente quant aux personnes à qui elle accordait sa confiance. Elle n'était pas assez présomptueuse pour croire que Regina avait envie de remplir ce rôle pour elle, et elle ne s'autorisait même pas à l'espérer, mais il lui devenait chaque jour de plus en plus dur de donner le change. La brune occupait chacune de ses pensées._

_\- L'eau n'est pas très profonde. On restera près des côtes. On n'en aura que pour quelques heures._

_\- Emma, je ne peux pas laisser Henry._

_\- Marco s'occupera bien de lui. Il m'a pratiquement élevée, Regina. Je lui fais complètement confiance. Je vous promets que je ne laisserai jamais rien arriver ni à Henry, ni à vous._

_La brunette hocha la tête._

_\- Je vous fais confiance, Emma._

* * *

  


\- Prête ? demanda Emma en revenant sur les docks.

\- Aussi prête que possible, répondit Regina d'une voix mal assurée en jetant un dernier regard vers sa maison.

Emma se mit debout dans le canoë et planta fermement ses pieds de part et d'autre pour le stabiliser. Il était attaché aux docks et l'océan était calme, mais la blonde voulait être sûre que Regina ne ressentirait pas de différence par rapport à la terre ferme. Tendant une main à la brunette, Emma l'aida à monter dans le siège avant de l'embarcation. En posant le pied dans le canoë, Regina perdit l'équilibre et bascula vers Emma, se rattrapant à son cou pour ne pas tomber complètement. Emma rattrapa Regina comme elle le put, passant un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre bras dans son dos. En relevant les yeux, Regina et Emma se rendirent compte que leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elles pouvaient sentir leur souffle sur les lèvres l'une de l'autre. Elles continuèrent de se fixer pendant un instant, puis Emma détourna timidement le regard. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et elle osait à peine respirer.

\- Allez, je vais vous installer, marmonna Emma en détachant les bras de Regina de son cou et en l'aidant à s'asseoir dans le petit siège situé à l'avant du bateau.

Regina agrippa fermement les deux bords du canoë alors qu'Emma s'occupait de détacher les cordages. Elle poussa en douceur le bord des docks avec sa pagaie.

* * *

  


Le beau canoë en cèdre avançait facilement dans la crique. Marco avait gentiment accepté de l'amener avec lui en se rendant chez Regina ; et même après toutes ces années, Emma considérait que c'était l'une des plus belles pièces qu'ils n'avaient jamais fabriquée ensemble. Ils avaient construit ce canoë de leurs propres mains lorsqu'elle avait environ 14 ans, mais ils ne l'avaient que rarement utilisé depuis sa création. La lutte perpétuelle qu'ils menaient pour survivre avait toujours pris le pas sur les plaisirs de la vie, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Mais Emma s'en serait presque voulu de se pas l'avoir sorti aujourd'hui. Le temps était parfait, le ciel d'un bleu immaculé. Il n'y avait presque pas de vent, ce qui voulait dire que la surface de l'eau dans les criques et les bras de mer était aussi lisse que du verre. L'eau en elle-même était si claire que, si on jetait un œil par-dessus le bord du canoë, on pouvait apercevoir les rochers, grands ou petits, qui couvraient le fond marin. Un soleil de fin de journée brillait et dégageait une chaleur assez forte, même pour le mois de juillet, depuis le début de la semaine – presque 32 degrés. Heureusement, l'air n'était pas humide, Emma n'avait donc aucun mal à ramer et pouvait profiter pleinement de la balade. Bien sûr, la blonde aurait de toute manière soutenu qu'elle avait la meilleure place dans l'embarcation.

Elle observa Regina, assise à la place avant du bateau. La brune avait les yeux fixés sur l'orée de la forêt, mais Emma n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était parce qu'elle contemplait le paysage et cherchait à apercevoir des animaux sauvages ou parce qu'elle essayait de calculer le moyen le plus rapide de retourner vers la rive en cas d'urgence. Elle espérait que sa première hypothèse était la bonne, mais étant donné la prise solide que Regina continuait d'exercer sur les bords du canoë, elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre. La brunette restait silencieuse, et Emma se demanda si elle devait briser ce silence, commençant vraiment à douter que cette virée aurait l'effet apaisant qu'elle espérait.

* * *

  


Emma dirigea le canoë jusque dans une crique tranquille, bordée par d'une plage de galets. Plusieurs rochers immergeaient hors de l'eau, seuls ou en groupe, séparés de la berge, formant parfois de petits îlots. Les îlots en questions étaient tous déserts, sauf un.

\- Oh, regardez-moi ça, murmura Emma depuis sa place à l'arrière du canoë.

Elle fit glisser sa rame dans l'eau pour ralentir l'embarcation et la faire s'approcher un peu de la scène.

Regina, qui s'agrippait toujours fermement aux deux bords du canoë, se retourna pour regarder Emma. L'attention de la blonde était focalisée sur un point au-delà du visage de Regina, mais elle sentit le regard de la brune sur elle. Elle sourit légèrement, comme si elle était sur le point de lui révéler un secret, et hocha le menton pour montrer quelque chose qui se trouvait près de la rive. Regina se retourna pour suivre le regard d'Emma. Là, sur les rochers, se trouvaient deux petits oiseaux à peine plus grands qu'une main tenue verticalement. Ils étaient tous les deux assez trapus et avaient le dos et le dessus de la tête couverts de plumes noires. Le reste de leur corps était blanc, et des petites plumes grises entouraient leurs yeux et parsemaient la majeure partie de leur tête. Le plus impressionnant restait leur bec, qui ressemblait pour la forme à celui d'un perroquet, mais en beaucoup plus grand, et beaucoup plus adaptés à la taille de leur tête. Lesdits becs étaient couverts de couleurs différentes ; gris, à la base, puis jaune en remontant, et enfin orange, du milieu au bout. Les pattes des volatiles étaient étrangement longues, et tout aussi oranges que le bout de leur bec. Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, se dandinant sur leurs larges pieds palmés et tournant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre. De temps en temps, leurs becs s'entrechoquaient dans une succession rapide de bruits secs avant de se séparer, recommençant le processus.

Regina était hypnotisée par leurs belles parures et leurs mouvements étranges. Elle était tellement obnubilée par leur danse qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'Emma avait quitté son siège et s'était rapprochée, s'accroupissant juste derrière elle, une main posée de chaque côté du canoë pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. La brunette sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit Emma murmurer, son souffle effleurant son oreille et sa joue :

\- Vous savez ce que c'est ? demanda doucement la blonde.

Regina secoua imperceptiblement la tête, comme si le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit, ferait fuir les oiseaux ; ferait fuir Emma.

\- Ce sont des Macareux Moines. On les surnomme parfois les « Perroquet des Mers » à cause de leur couleur et de leur façon de marcher.

Regina sentit les lèvres d'Emma s'étirer contre son oreille.

\- Ça m'étonne un peu d'en trouver ici. Normalement, on n'en voit plus, à cette époque de l'année. Ces deux-là sont sans doute restés pour attendre leur âme-sœur... On dirait qu'ils se sont trouvés.

Regina tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir observer le visage d'Emma. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'émerveillement et de vénération, et elle contemplait le couple d'oiseaux comme si Regina et elle venaient de recevoir un pass gratuit pour l'un des plus beaux spectacles que la terre aurait pu leur offrir. Regina comprenait en partie - la scène valait clairement le détour – mais elle sentait qu'il y avait là quelque chose de plus ; quelque chose qu'elle ne percevait pas, que seule Emma pouvait saisir complètement.

Remarquant la confusion de Regina, Emma se pencha inconsciemment en avant sans jamais cesser de fixer les oiseaux. Les mains de la blonde agrippaient maintenant les bords du bateau juste derrière celles de Regina, ses bras forts supportant ceux de la brunette en suivant leur légère courbe, depuis ses poignets jusqu'à ses épaules. La poitrine d'Emma était collée contre le dos de Regina, et elle avait avancé son visage de manière à ce que sa joue effleure celle de la brune lorsqu'elle parlait. Les genoux d'Emma encadraient les hanches de la brune, de part et d'autre du siège avant.

\- Ce qu'il faut comprendre, continua Emma c'est que les Moines passent la première partie de leur vie seuls, mais lorsqu'ils commencent à avoir cinq ou six ans ; ce qui est environ l'équivalent de notre âge chez eux ; ils se rapprochent des berges et rejoignent les flancs de coteaux. C'est là qu'ils font leur nid. Les colonies de nidification sont gigantesques, mais chaque Moine choisit un partenaire avec lequel il passe le reste de sa vie. Vous voyez ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ?

Regina reporta son regard sur les oiseaux, qui continuaient de danser d'un pied sur l'autre et de pencher la tête. Le doux claquement de leur bec brisait de temps à autre le silence. Elle hocha la tête contre la joue d'Emma.

\- Ça s'appelle le becquetage. Les couples le font pour se séduire ou pour renouveler leurs liens chaque année lorsqu'ils reviennent à la colonie de nidification pour se reproduire.

Emma sourit tendrement, puis elle termina :

\- On est en train de les regarder tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Regina osait à peine respirer, et elle sentit un frisson la traverser en entendant les mots d'Emma. Elle ne savait pas si la blonde avait remarqué son léger frémissement, mais au fond, ça n'avait aucune importance. En cet instant, Regina comprit qu'Emma était la personne la plus unique et la plus spéciale qu'elle avait jamais rencontrée. Elle avait l'art de voir la beauté dans tout ce qui l'entourait et de la révéler chez les autres avec ses mains, ses mots, son cœur.

Observant le couple de volatiles avec attention, Emma ne put s'empêcher de remuer imperceptiblement la tête en souriant. Leur danse était tellement pleine de vie qu'elle voulait y participer. Elle n'était pas consciente du fait que chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, sa joue effleurait celle de Regina. Le mouvement n'échappait pas à cette dernière, en revanche, qui ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de la sensation que produisait la peau d'Emma contre la sienne. Elle se pencha légèrement en arrière, se laissant complètement aller dans les bras de la blonde. Sans cesser de regarder les oiseaux, Regina desserra sa prise sur les bords du canoë et laissa ses mains glisser en arrière jusqu'à recouvrir celles d'Emma.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Emma de trembler, et elle inspira profondément, essayant de calmer son émoi. Elle voulait mémoriser la sensation du corps de Regina moulé si parfaitement contre le sien, de la douceur de sa peau. Elle pria silencieusement pour que le mouvement de la brune ne soit pas plus tard relégué au rang d'erreur ou d'accident. Elle pria pour que Regina ne se soit pas simplement perdue dans un moment de solitude, utilisant Emma comme un moyen commode de réconfort. Elle voulait se souvenir parfaitement de ce moment, parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne se reproduise jamais.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Regina. Son front se posa sur la tempe de la brune, et elle garda le regard fixé sur l'avant du bateau.

\- O-on va devoir y aller, chuchota Emma. Leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Elle tourna encore plus la tête, ferma les yeux, et poussa doucement du nez contre la joue de l'autre femme.

\- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, et vous êtes sûrement inquiète à propos d'Henry.

Regina ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, sa joue effleurant le nez d'Emma. Le souffle chaud de la blonde lui caressait le visage.

\- Emma ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Merci… pour cette journée incroyable.

Emma se contenta d'acquiescer.

Elles restèrent ainsi, la tête appuyée l'une contre l'autre, pendant ce qui leur sembla être à la fois un instant et une éternité. Aucune d'entre elles ne voulait que le moment se termine, mais aussi vite qu'elle s'était approchée, Emma se remit à sa place, et Regina entendit le bruit distinct d'une rame qu'on plongeait dans l'eau alors que le bateau reprenait la direction de la maison.

* * *

  


Le ciel s'était assombri et le soleil s'éclipsait peu à peu à l'horizon, créant des bandes oranges, roses et jaunes qui s'étalaient progressivement au dessus des arbres. Elles apercevaient la lumière émanant de l'énorme baie vitrée à l'arrière de la maison principale. Ça donnait à l'endroit un côté sécurisant, douillet et accueillant. Un unique réverbère projetait une lumière douce sur les docks, et elles virent que Marco était revenu les attendre avec Henry. Il aida le bébé à leur faire un signe de main alors qu'elles approchaient. Le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement lorsqu'elle surprit le sourire que Regina adressait à Henry et à Marco, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Marco remarqua le sourire d'Emma, ainsi que la direction de son regard.

Emma attacha solidement le canoë au quai. Descendant de l'embarcation, elle rejoignit Regina et l'aida à sortir. La brune s'approcha de Marco et prit Henry dans ses bras, déposant une myriade de baisers papillons sur son front et ses joues rondes avant de le poser contre son épaule.

\- Merci, Marco.

\- Avec plaisir, Miss Regina. C'est un bon p'tit gars que vous avez là, dit Marco en tapotant doucement la main du bébé de son index.

Henry répondit en baillant longuement et en se blottissant contre l'épaule de sa mère. Ses paupières commençaient à se fermer. Derrière eux, Emma sortait les rames et le sac du canoë, les posant sur le sol. Regina regarda tour à tour Marco et Emma.

\- Il faut que j'aille le coucher. Il a eu une longue journée.

Marco sourit et hocha la tête, reculant d'un pas pour les laisser passer. Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans le jardin, Regina jeta brièvement un regard par-dessus son épaule et adressa un sourire tendre à Emma. Cette dernière lui sourit en retour, puis baissa les yeux sur les planches des docks.

* * *

  


Emma s'était accroupie et commençait à détacher la corde du quai.

\- Je vais sortir le canoë de l'eau et le charger dans ton fourgon, j'en ai pour deux minutes, dit-elle.

Elle avait la tête complètement ailleurs.

Marco s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Emma. Et si tu le laissais plutôt là, hein ?

\- M-mais c'est ton canoë.

\- Non, Emma, c'est NOTRE canoë, et ça fait trop longtemps qu'il prend la poussière. Peut-être que, Miss Regina et toi, vous pourriez faire d'autre balades en bateau.

Emma hocha la tête, et ils restèrent dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Marco reprenne la parole.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée, hein ?

Emma acquiesça, baissant les yeux et souriant timidement, repensant au moment parfait passé avec Regina dans la crique.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire comme ça, Emma. Elle te fait du bien.

Emma leva les yeux vers Marco et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, surprise. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Marco mit fin à ses tergiversations en reprenant :

\- Je vois bien comment tu la regardes, Emma. Ton père, Marco, (il se pointa du doigt avant de secouer un peu son index en gloussant), il est vieux, mais il n'est pas encore mort.

Puis, en dirigeant son index vers Emma, il lança d'un ton taquin :

\- Et toi… tu es amoureuse.

La bouche d'Emma s'ouvrit encore plus lorsque réalisa le poids des mots de Marco. Il la regarda et lui sourit gentiment, et les yeux de la blonde se remplirent de larmes.

\- Emma, je te considère comme mon enfant depuis que tu as huit ans, dit le vieil homme en tendant la main pour la poser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Et je n'aurais pas pu espérer avoir une meilleure fille. Je suis si fier de toi.

Les larmes commencèrent à tomber des yeux d'Emma et à rouler le long de ses joues.

Marco approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait mis tellement d'années à démonter les murs de la blonde, à faire en sorte qu'elle ne tressaille plus lorsqu'il la prenait contre lui, à instaurer une confiance mutuelle entre eux. Peu importait qu'elle ait grandi, pour lui, elle serait toujours cette petite fille de huit ans timide et maladroite assise dans son atelier. Elle le laissa l'étreindre, la joue posée sur son épaule. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit à voix basse :

\- Elle aussi est amoureuse de toi, Emma. Je le vois, mais elle a trop peur pour te laisser entrer dans sa carapace. Elle a peur que tu lui fasses du mal. Sois patiente.

Emma se détacha de l'étreinte et regarda Marco. Elle hocha la tête.

\- J'ai connu quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, il y a très longtemps, ajouta Marco en souriant tendrement à Emma et en effleurant le bout de son nez de son index.

\- Bien, et si tu raccompagnais ton vieux père jusqu'à sa voiture ? reprit-il ensuite en désignant le chemin de gravier d'un signe de tête.

Emma lui sourit à son tour et acquiesça. Laissant les docks derrière eux, ils traversèrent le jardin côte à côte. Emma ouvrit la portière et aida Marco à s'asseoir dans le siège conducteur, puis elle referma derrière lui. Il abaissa la vitre et la blonde s'appuya dans l'ouverture créée pour lui faire face. Marco tapota deux fois sa joue en un geste tendre, puis il plaça brièvement sa main à l'emplacement du cœur de la blonde.

\- Tu es une femme merveilleuse, Emma Swan.

Il referma ensuite la fenêtre, et Emma recula d'un pas pour le laisser démarrer et s'engager sur la route.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait de nouveau vers les docks, Emma remarqua que toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes. Jetant un dernier regard aux fenêtres, elle murmura :

\- Bonne nuit, Regina.

* * *

  


Regina alluma la veilleuse en forme de chenille, puis déposa Henry dans son berceau et le couvrit. Elle se pencha et embrassa doucement son front, s'attardant juste un peu pour pouvoir passer ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux bruns. Les moments heureux et contents étaient rares pour elle, et elle était déterminée à ne plus les laisser passer sans en profiter pleinement. Ce qu'elle avait peur d'avoir fait cet après-midi, d'ailleurs.

\- Te quiero, hijo mío, murmura Regina en fermant la porte de la chambre d'Henry derrière elle.

Emma et Marco étaient toujours en train de discuter sur les docks, constata Regina en éteignant les lumières du salon et de la cuisine, plongeant la maison dans un noir total, à l'exception de quelques lampes qui diffusaient une lueur tamisée ici et là. Regina se dirigea vers la salle de bain principale. Elle n'alluma que quelques bougies et entra dans la douche pour se rincer de l'eau de mer. Elle poussa un soupir en sentant l'eau sur son corps, sachant que la douche allait lui enlever le souvenir tactile qu'Emma avait laissé sur sa peau.

En retournant dans sa chambre sombre, enveloppée dans une serviette de bain et se séchant les cheveux, Regina jeta un regard sur la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait les docks et la crique ; et vit qu'Emma était là, debout sur le pont. Elle était seule. Regina s'assit sur le fauteuil, proche de la vitre, et l'observa en silence.

* * *

  


Emma resta un moment immobile sur les docks, se contentant de scruter l'eau de son regard. L'océan miroitait sous la lumière de la pleine lune qui brillait maintenant dans le ciel. L'air était tiède. La blonde se baissa soudain et défit les lacets de ses chaussures avant de les enlever. Elle retira ensuite ses chaussettes, les plaçant dans ses souliers pour éviter de les perdre. Puis elle se releva, jetant de nouveau un regard à l'eau, puis à ses orteils, qui gigotaient légèrement, profitant de leur liberté nouvelle. Sans réfléchir, elle croisa les bras et attrapa les bords de son débardeur pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête avant de le jeter au même endroit que ses chaussures. Passant une main dans son dos, elle détacha l'attache de son soutien-gorge et le laissa glisser le long de ses bras. Il tomba à son tour sur la pile grandissante de vêtements. Enfin, elle déboutonna et baissa la fermeture éclair de son short. Plaçant ses mains sur sa taille et faisant glisser ses doigts sous l'ourlet de ses derniers vêtements, elle fit descendre son short et son caleçon le long de ses hanches, découvrant des fesses, des cuisses et des mollets énergiques, avant de l'enlever tout à fait et de le balancer de côté d'un coup de pied.

Elle passa une main derrière sa tête et défit sa queue de cheval, laissant ses mèches blonde retomber sur ses épaules et le long de son dos en formant de légères ondulations. Elle hésita à peine avant de s'approcher du bord et de plonger dans l'eau.

La blonde étira ses bras devant sa tête, faisant onduler son corps comme un marsouin pour se projeter en avant. Elle ferma les yeux tout en nageant, la lueur de la lune traversant ses paupières ; elle était complètement submergée et pénétrée par le merveilleux silence de l'eau qui glissait avec aisance et élégance sur sa peau.

Emma sentit que la fraîcheur de l'océan contrastait avec la chaleur de l'air ambiant lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface pour respirer. Regardant autour d'elle, elle constata qu'elle s'était vraiment éloignée des docks, mais elle ne se sentait pas en danger, et elle savait qu'ici, personne ne viendrait la déranger. Elle se laissa flotter à la surface pendant un moment, souriant d'un air content, faisant bouger ses bras et appréciant la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau. Elle se perdit dans le sentiment total de tranquillité qui la traversait corps et âme. Au bout d'un long moment, elle se retourna et, restant à la surface, elle revint vers les docks en faisant de grands mouvements de brasse et en battant des pieds.

* * *

  


Regina s'appuyait sur le mur de la baie vitrée, les jambes étendues devant elle sur un coussin, et elle observait curieusement Emma sur les docks, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien songer. Elle espérait qu'elle pensait à elle, tout comme ses pensées à elle étaient tournées vers Emma. Elle regarda la blonde enlever ses chaussures de travail et ses chaussettes, et se demanda brièvement si elle possédait suffisamment d'argent pour s'acheter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde paire de chaussures. Lorsqu'elle avait emménagé dans la dépendance, elle avait eu l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'affaires, à part son bien-aimé stock d'outils pour travailler le bois et une petite couverture sur laquelle son nom était brodé en violet.

La lumière blanche éclairait les épaules larges et les bras forts d'Emma, ainsi que son débardeur près du corps. Regina ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer le premier jour où elle avait ouvert la porte de sa maison et où elle était tombée sur Emma, qui l'attendait dans la lumière du soleil.

La brune pouvait voir le contour des muscles dorsaux d'Emma à travers le tissu fin. Lorsqu'elle avait pris la blonde dans ses bras à l'hôpital, elle avait senti ces mêmes muscles se contracter puis se détendre sous ses mains ; plus tard, elle s'était demandé ce que ça ferait, de les tracer du bout des doigts pendant une nuit d'amour passionnée. La courbure des hanches de la jeune femme laissait ensuite place à de longues jambes formées de cuisses et de mollets solides. Regina s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux pour imaginer le corps qui se trouvait sous les vêtements d'Emma lorsqu'elle surprit le mouvement suivant de la blonde. Elle hoqueta de surprise et se pencha légèrement en avant en voyant Emma retirer son débardeur, puis son soutien-gorge, et les déposer sur le pont. Elle gémit doucement lorsque le short et le caleçon d'Emma glissèrent lentement le long de ses jambes quelques secondes plus tard. Le corps qui venait de lui être révélé était aussi athlétique et sexy qu'elle l'avait imaginé, et encore ; elle n'avait vu que la moitié. Lorsque les cheveux d'Emma retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules et le long de son dos, Regina tendit la main et traça le contour de ses formes contre le verre de la baie, juste avant que la blonde ne plonge dans l'eau.

La lumière de la lune et la clarté de l'eau permirent à Regina de continuer à observer le corps fort et svelte d'Emma alors qu'elle nageait. Elle avait l'air tellement libre, tellement insouciante, tellement soulagée du poids que la vie faisait peser sur ses épaules que Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour elle et avec elle.

* * *

  


Plaçant ses mains sur le bord des docks, Emma sortit la tête de l'eau, puis s'appuya sur ses bras et souleva son corps pour sortir de la mer. Elle se mit debout, face à la maison ; mais même lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, ramenant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule pour les essorer, elle ne remarqua pas que Regina était devant sa fenêtre. Marchant pieds nus jusqu'au sac qui se trouvait sur le pont, Emma en sortit une large serviette de bain qu'elle étendit sur les planches. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se coucha sur le dos, sur la serviette, et observa les millions d'étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Elle sourit doucement en repassant la journée dans sa tête, traçant négligemment des motifs aléatoires sur son ventre du bout des doigts, son bras gauche posé près de sa tête. Elle pensait à Regina, au poids de ses bras lorsqu'elle les avait posés sur les siens, à la douceur de sa joue, à l'odeur de pomme et de lavande qui se dégageait de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements. Elle pensa aux lèvres de Regina, qui s'étaient tant approchées des siennes aujourd'hui. Elle pensa à ses mains délicates aussi lisses que du velours et à la manière dont ses doigts avaient caressé les siens. Pourquoi Emma n'avait-elle pas été audacieuse ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris de risque ? Était-il si impossible d'imaginer que Regina puisse ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour elle que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Regina ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la blonde laissa ses doigts s'aventurer plus bas et effleurer ses boucles blondes et mouillées à cause de l'eau dans laquelle elle venait de se baigner et de son excitation grandissante. Elle fit glisser son majeur encore plus bas, l'enfonçant à peine à l'intérieur de ses plis humides, et ferma les yeux. Elle imagina la sensation que produiraient les lèvres douces de Regina, la chaleur de sa bouche et de sa langue glissant avec douceur entre les lèvres de sa propre bouche, l'explorant prudemment d'abord, puis se faisant de plus en plus pressante, de plus en plus téméraire. Gardant l'image en tête, Emma laissa son annulaire rejoindre son majeur et commença à faire des cercles autour de son clitoris gonflé.

Elle leva les genoux pour placer ses pieds sur les planches des docks, de part et d'autre de la serviette, et elle fit descendre son bras droit d'au dessus de sa tête. Les doigts de sa main libres écartèrent doucement les lèvres de son sexe, l'exposant complètement aux doigts de son autre main alors que ses jambes finissaient de se détendre, s'écartant complètement. Posant la tête sur le sol, Emma leva légèrement le menton et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Elle imagina la tête de Regina faire le même mouvement alors qu'elles feraient l'amour, exposant sa mâchoire et son cou aux baisers brûlants d'Emma, à ses douces morsures, à ses suçotements, aux caresses de sa langue.

Elle commença à bouger ses hanches, lentement d'abord, puis de manière plus appuyée, en rythme avec ses doigts. Elle imaginait ceux de Regina au lieu des siens, tournant autour de son clitoris avant de descendre plus bas pour taquiner son sexe, y plongeant à peine le bout des doigts avant de recommencer le processus encore et encore. Faisant remonter sa main gauche sur son ventre, Emma sentit ses seins se tendre et la peau qui entourait ses tétons durcir. Elle attrapa fermement le bouton rose entre son pouce et son majeur et le pinça, le tira et le tortilla alors que les doigts de sa main droite, devenus plus audacieux, torturait son clitoris avant de plonger en elle, s'enfonçant aussi profondément que possible.

La respiration d'Emma se fit erratique et ses paupières papillonnèrent, des gémissements rauques s'échappant de ses lèvres ouvertes. Ses hanches tremblèrent et elle arqua le dos en sentant un orgasme monter en elle, ses muscles se contractant autour de ses doigts alors que le désir ardent qui grandissait entre ses jambes cherchant à atteindre son paroxysme.

* * *

  


Regina haleta silencieusement en regardant Emma sortir de l'eau et se tenir debout, face à la maison.

La blonde avait de petits seins fermes, et le froid de l'eau avait fait durcir et pointer ses tétons. Ses abdominaux avaient l'air solides et Regina voyait clairement le contour de chaque muscle. Ils se contractaient et tressaillaient au rythme de la respiration lente et profonde d'Emma, qui était visiblement fatiguée par l'effort de la nage. Le creux provenant de l'absence de muscles juste sous ses hanches descendait jusqu'à son entrejambe, et Regina put apercevoir ses boucles blondes. Les muscles des bras d'Emma se contractèrent puis se détendirent alors que ses mains essoraient l'eau de ses cheveux, et les yeux de Regina essayèrent de suivre le parcours de chaque goutte, les regardant tomber puis glisser en un fin ruisseau entre les seins d'Emma, entre les stries de ses abdominaux et sur ses cuisses et ses mollets avant de venir former une petite flaque autour de ses pieds.

La démarche d'Emma était gracieuse mais déterminée ; elle se dirigea vers le sac à la recherche d'une serviette qu'elle étendit sur les planches des docks. Le clair de lune dansait sur la peau mouillée de la blonde, et elle s'allongea sur la serviette, perdue dans ses pensées et ne se doutant pas que Regina l'observait. La brune regarda les doigts d'Emma caresser doucement la peau de son ventre, et elle se remémora de la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie en les effleurant, dans la crique. Elle se souvint du souffle chaud d'Emma contre son visage, et de la proximité de leurs lèvres lorsque la blonde avait caressé sa joue de son nez. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu le courage de tenter quelque chose ? Elle aurait juste eu à tourner légèrement la tête. Emma avait dû le sentir elle aussi, le besoin, l'envie, le désir. Emma ressentait-elle les mêmes sentiments pour elle qu'elle pour Emma ?

La prise de Regina sur sa propre serviette se détendit un peu, et elle se pencha plus avant vers la baie vitrée, la respiration haletante, en voyant que la main d'Emma se dirigeait peu à peu vers son entrejambe. La serviette tomba sur le coussin, laissant son corps nu exposé face à la fenêtre. Sans quitter Emma des yeux, Regina essaya d'imaginer la sensation que produiraient ces mêmes doigts entre ses propres cuisses, la touchant tout en douceur, explorant, taquinant gentiment ; gagnant peu à peu l'assurance et l'urgence d'une amante de longue date.

Sans réfléchir, Regina s'appuya contre le mur et leva les genoux pour placer ses pieds sur le coussin mimant les mouvements d'Emma sur les docks. Elle fit glisser son majeur et son annulaire jusque dans ses boucles noires courtes et drues, plongeant dans les replis trempés de son sexe. Elle laissa ses genoux s'écarter, s'exposant complètement, les yeux toujours rivés sur Emma. Elle commença à masser circulairement son clitoris déjà excité et sensible, observant fiévreusement la tête d'Emma se renverser, la bouche entrouverte. Regina imaginait aisément tracer les lèvres d'Emma de son pouce, tirant légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieure avant d'embrasser la blonde, approfondissant rapidement le baiser pour l'explorer avidement et en profondeur.

Les doigts de Regina descendirent plus bas, et elle n'hésita qu'un instant avant de plonger profondément ses doigts dans son sexe excité. Les yeux fixés sur les hanches d'Emma, Regina régla rapidement ses mouvements sur ceux de la blonde, faisant des vas et viens avec deux doigts avant d'en ajouter un troisième, appréciant la sensation de plénitude que la femme merveilleuse qui se trouvait sur les docks lui faisait ressentir, même si c'était uniquement en rêve. Regina appuya sa tête contre le verre de la vitre, son pouce traçant le contour du corps d'Emma pendant que ses doigts tournaient autour de son clitoris, le titillant jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit devenu presque douloureusement dur. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante, et elle pria pour que son amante lui apporte enfin la délivrance.

* * *

  


Retirant une dernière fois sa main, Emma fit des vas et viens rapides sur son clitoris hypersensible, approchant de plus en plus du sommet qu'elle essayait désespérément d'atteindre. Elle ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible, arqua violemment le dos et renversa la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, laissant un flot d'humidité chaude et épaisse couler de son entrejambe et souiller la serviette sur laquelle était allongée. Elle laissa échapper un seul mot ; un mot magnifique, gémit dans un ton adorateur et qui s'envola dans la nuit :

\- Regina…

* * *

  


La bouche de Regina s'entrouvrit et elle prit une inspiration haletante en voyant le dos d'Emma s'arc-bouter sur les docks. Un instant plus tard, elle la rejoignait au bord de la jouissance. Si elle avait gardé les yeux ouverts juste un instant de plus pour observer les lèvres d'Emma, toutes ses peurs se seraient envolées ; son plus cher désir serait devenu réalité. Au lieu de ça, ses paupières se fermèrent et ses hanches furent une dernière fois prises de mouvements erratiques alors que sa propre humidité coulait abondamment sur ses doigts et sa main. Elle étouffa un unique mot, brisant le silence de la pièce.

\- Emma…


	7. Playing the Field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: C'est toujours une traduction :)

Emma leva les yeux et vit que les lèvres de Regina bougeaient et que ses deux mains recouvraient fermement ses oreilles. Éteignant la scie électrique, elle enleva son casque antibruit puis regarda la brune à travers ses lunettes couvertes de sciure et constata que l'autre femme avait arrêté de parler.

\- Pardon ? demanda t-elle en fixant Regina d'un air interrogateur, tournant vers elle son oreille désormais libre pour mieux l'entendre.

Attendant la réponse de la brune, Emma essuya les copeaux de bois qui s'étaient amassés sur ses bras musclés.

\- JE DISAIS, commença Regina avant de s'interrompre brusquement, réalisant que sa voix portait maintenant beaucoup plus que lors de son premier essai.

Elle se rendit compte que la scie ne bougeait plus et qu'Emma avait retiré son casque, et elle se risqua donc à décoller ses mains de ses oreilles. Elle fut accueillie par le bruit confortable de la nature, et elle soupira de soulagement.

Elle reprit, d'une voix plus basse, cette fois.

\- Je disais : Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de venir dîner chez moi ce soir, vers 7 heures ? Je fais des lasagnes.

Emma mit ses lunettes sur sa tête, révélant deux parcelles de peau parfaitement immaculées autour de ses yeux. Regina trouva que ça lui faisait un look à la fois amusant et adorable, et elle sourit à Emma qui lui adressa à son tour un sourire timide; aucune des deux ne sachant réellement pourquoi elle souriait à l'autre.

\- Oh, ummmmm… merci pour l'invitation, mais je… euuuuh… et bien, il faut que je sois en ville autour de 7 heures, ce soir, et je ne voudrais pas que vous changiez vos plans pour moi. Je suis sûre que pourrai me préparer quelque chose là-bas.

Emma fit un geste pour désigner la dépendance, mais elle termina sa phrase sans enthousiasme et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps en réalisant que son repas du soir allait consister en une poignée de crackers et une boîte de thon qu'elle mangerait seule. Elle était déçue de devoir décliner l'invitation de Regina, et la perspective de manger des lasagnes était alléchante, mais une promesse était une promesse.

\- Oh, répondit Regina d'un air découragé en baissant les yeux et en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

 _Bon sang, comment est-ce qu'elle fait pour être aussi belle ?_ Emma leva les yeux au ciel de désespoir, comme si elle suppliait quelqu'un ou quelque chose de mettre un terme au désir ardent qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que Regina. Elle pria pour que la brune ne remarque pas l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle. Si Marco avait raison ; si Regina entretenait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, Emma commençait vraiment à se demander si elle aurait la patience d'attendre qu'elle lui envoie un signe.

 

* * *

  


_Depuis quelques semaines, Regina invitait Emma à dîner aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. A l'origine, elle avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle faisait ça par bienveillance._

_Les rares fois où elle apercevait Emma lorsqu'elle rentrait de ses courses, la blonde ne rapportait que quelques sacs à moitié vides, et Regina ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de se demander combien de fois elle allait au lit le ventre vide, lorsqu'elles ne mangeaient pas ensemble. Emma et Marco n'avaient pas l'air de rouler sur l'or, et si les paiements qu'elle leur fournissait étaient leur seule source de revenu, ils n'avaient vraiment pas assez pour vivre convenablement tous les deux._

_Mais lorsqu'elle se forçait à être brutalement honnête avec elle-même, elle savait que ses motivations étaient toutes autres._

_Depuis le jour passé dans la crique, elle laissait plus souvent son regard dériver vers le jardin lorsqu'elle jouait du piano ; elle s'attardait un peu plus longtemps qu'elle ne devrait sur la silhouette d'Emma, oubliait parfois des mots lorsqu'elles discutaient. C'était fou comme la simple présence tranquille de la blonde pouvait la distraire._

_Elle acceptait le silence confortable qu'elles partageaient lorsqu'elles mangeaient ensemble, et elle chérissait les moments où Emma lui parlait d'elle ; même si c'était rare et souvent bref, cela permettait à Regina de voir au-delà de la timidité de la blonde et d'apercevoir la femme merveilleuse qui se trouvait derrière._

_Elle ressentait un besoin intense d'être proche d'Emma, même si ça voulait dire que durant ces dîners, son cœur battait un peu plus fort que de raison ; que ses mains agrippaient les couverts un peu plus solidement que nécessaire ; et qu'elle se concentrait davantage sur la maîtrise du tremblement de sa voix que sur la cohérence de ses phrases._

_Elle avait besoin de savoir si ses sentiments pouvaient être réciproques ; si Emma ressentait la même chose pour elle que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emma. Elle avait besoin de savoir : dans le cas où elle acceptait de prendre un risque ; si, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle faisait confiance à son cœur et se dévoilait complètement, est-ce qu'Emma en ferait de même ? Elle espérait tellement que oui, parce que chaque minute qu'elle passait aux côtés d'elle était comme une note ajoutée à une symphonie magnifique ; une symphonie qu'elle ne voulait pas voir s'arrêter._

 

* * *

  


Emma fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Regina.

\- Et si vous vous arrêtiez de travailler un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui ? Je vous promets que je ne dirai rien à Marco, proposa la brune en lui adressant un sourire complice. Comme ça, je préparerais les lasagnes pour 5 heures et vous pourriez me rejoindre pour un dîner de bonne heure avec Henry. Je dois me rendre en centre-ville avec lui ce soir, nous devons faire quelques courses ; on pourra vous déposer et vous ramener quand vous aurez terminé ?

Regina pria pour que le ton de sa voix ne sonne pas trop désespéré, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle renonce si facilement à l'opportunité de dîner avec Emma et de profiter de sa compagnie lors de la virée en ville qu'elle devait faire dans la soirée.

\- Ummmm, d'accord. Je ne veux juste pas que vous vous embêtiez pour moi, termina Emma d'une voix rapide, gardant les yeux rivés sur la table qu'elle était en train de fabriquer, laissant ses doigts jouer avec quelques copeaux de bois.

\- Bien, c'est un rencard, alors.

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent et elle inspira rapidement en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Heureusement qu'Emma ne la regardait pas; si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait été témoin de la réaction presque comique de la brune. Regina prit une grande inspiration et essaya de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait clarifier sa déclaration, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit ; elle se contenta donc de tourner les talons et de retourner dans la maison, laissant Emma seule avec sa scie. Un petit sourire sur le visage, Emma murmura :

\- Oui, c'est un rencard.

 

* * *

  


Assise dans la voiture, Emma restait silencieuse et regardait les arbres défiler par la fenêtre. De temps à autre, la forêt devenait moins dense et elle apercevait une plage rocheuse, une crique déserte, ou un marécage à travers les arbres. Normalement, elle prendrait soin de noter chaque détail de leur beauté, mais ce soir, elle y prêtait à peine attention. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de mal à se concentrer sur sa respiration lorsque l'air était parfumé par cette fragrance de pommes et de lavandes ; l'odeur typique que dégageait Regina. Chaque fois qu'elle inspirait, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le canoë, lorsqu'elles étaient dans la crique et que son visage et son corps étaient pelotonnés contre ceux de Regina. Son cœur pulsait douloureusement.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait probablement dû dire quelque chose, échanger des banalités ; mais il était de plus en plus dur pour elle de trouver quoi dire à la personne qui consumait ses pensées chaque minute de chaque jour. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait lui semblait tellement… inintéressant.

Au lieu de ça, elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Elle rejouait des extraits du dîner qu'elle venait de partager avec la femme magnifique assise à côté d'elle. Les lasagnes étaient les meilleures qu'elle avait jamais mangées, et elle avait dû se retenir de gémir chaque fois qu'elle avait vu la fourchette glisser entre les lèvres de Regina. Elle avait clairement arrêté de respirer pendant une ou deux secondes lorsqu'elle avait surprit la brune en train de la fixer en sirotant son verre de vin rouge. Et ensuite, il y avait eu l'incident de la sauce tomate. Elle aurait pu simplement dire à Regina qu'elle en avait un peu au coin de la bouche. Elle aurait sans doute dû, en fait. Mais non ; sans réfléchir à la portée de ses actes, Emma avait tendu la main et nettoyé de son pouce la bouche en question. Elle ne s'était juste pas attendue à ce que Regina entrouvre les lèvres ; le geste d'Emma provoquant de fait un léger tiraillement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Emma s'était reprise, mais elle s'était demandé si Regina l'avait vue se pencher légèrement en avant, sa propre bouche entrouverte, anticipant un baiser qui n'eut jamais lieu.

Emma ne savait pas combien de dîners de ce genre elle pourrait encore supporter. Ces derniers temps, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle devait se concentrer au maximum pour porter sa fourchette à sa bouche en ayant l'air parfaitement naturelle.

_Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'elle a vu que ma main tremblait quand j'ai touché son visage pour enlever la sauce ?_

 

* * *

  


Regina gardait les yeux rivés sur la route, se demandant si elle récupérerait un jour la capacité de former une pensée cohérente. Le mutisme momentané d'Emma était probablement une bonne chose, parce qu'elle avait besoin de ce temps pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé pendant le dîner.

Elle était tellement occupée à observer Emma manger ses lasagnes qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle était en train de la fixer par-dessus son verre de vin. Ça avait dû faire un moment, en plus, parce que même la blonde avait fini par le remarquer. Son cœur avait manqué un battement ; plusieurs, en fait, lorsqu'elle avait vu ces beaux yeux émeraudes lui rendre son regard. Et ensuite, il y avait eu l'incident de la sauce tomate. Emma aurait pu simplement lui dire qu'elle en avait un peu au coin de la bouche. Au lieu de ça, la blonde avait tendu la main et avait nettoyé la sauce avec son pouce. Regina n'avait pas voulu entrouvrir les lèvres, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait quelque chose comme ça, et cette caresse était un début parfait pour un baiser parfait… qui, une fois de plus, n'avait pas eu lieu. Emma s'était légèrement penchée en avant, ses propres lèvres entrouvertes. Les sentiments de Regina n'étaient-ils réellement pas réciproques ?

La brune ne savait pas combien de dîners italiens en compagnie d'Emma elle pourrait encore supporter ; surtout s'ils se terminaient avec la blonde caressant ses lèvres de son pouce pour en nettoyer la sauce alors que son cœur à elle tambourinait fébrilement dans sa poitrine.

_Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'elle m'a senti frissonner quand j'ai pensé à la douceur qu'auraient ses lèvres sur les miennes ?_

 

* * *

  


Lorsque les magasins et les maisons de Storybrooke commencèrent à apparaître de plus en plus fréquemment, Regina ralentit un peu la voiture.

\- Où est-ce que je vous dépose ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle pria pour que la situation ne donne pas l'impression à Emma qu'elle était dans la position d'un parent déposant un enfant pour un rencard. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité qu'Emma puisse sortir avec quelqu'un ce soir ; mais la blonde n'aurait sans doute pas accepté que Regina la conduise, si c'était le cas. Elle se fustigea de n'avoir pas été plus curieuse quant aux plans de l'autre femme.

\- Au terrain de Hockey de Storybrooke, s'il-vous-plait, répondit Emma sans détacher ses yeux de la fenêtre.

Regina s'était tellement perdue dans ses élucubrations que la réponse d'Emma la déstabilisa complètement.

\- Oh, dit-elle, surprise. Vous allez assister à un match ?

\- Nan ; Fredrick m'a demandé de faire partie de l'équipe locale qu'ils sont en train de former. Ce soir, c'est la mêlée.

Emma vit que Regina ne comprenait pas le terme, et elle clarifia :

\- On va faire un match pour déterminer le niveau de chaque joueur. C'est pour du beurre, mais si ça vous tente, vous pouvez venir regarder avec Henry, après avoir terminé vos courses. Ça commence à 7 heures 45, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Vous savez quoi ; il est fort possible que je prenne votre offre au sérieux, répondit Regina en souriant.

Emma lui adressa à son tour un énorme sourire, ravie à l'idée de voir peut-être Regina dans les gradins ce soir.

\- J'espère que vous le ferez, murmura la blonde en sortant de la voiture, claquant doucement la portière derrière elle pour ne pas réveiller Henry.

Alors qu'Emma passait la porte d'entrée à double battants, Regina se tourna vers Henry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, mon cœur ? Tu veux aller voir Emma jouer au hockey ?

Regina sourit et fit rapidement redémarrer la voiture, pressée de faire ses courses et de revenir à temps pour voir le match.

 

* * *

  


Du haut des gradins, tenant Henry dans son porte-bébé, Regina jeta un regard à la patinoire. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il y avait beaucoup de monde et très peu d'organisation. Si c'était ça, une « mêlée », la brune se demandait comment ils allaient faire pour évaluer le niveau des joueurs. Balayant les sièges vides du regard, elle aperçut rapidement Marco, qui lui faisait signe de venir le rejoindre. Il était assis environ au milieu des gradins. Elle lui sourit et commença à descendre les escaliers.

\- Bonsoir, Marco, dit-elle en déposant le porte-bébé d'Henry sur le siège qui se trouvait entre eux.

Marco avait l'air d'apprécier la compagnie d'Henry, et elle aimait observer la manière dont il se comportait avec le bébé ; presque comme un grand-père. Ça lui rappelait son propre père, et la relation qu'il aurait eue avec Henry s'il avait été encore en vie. Il aurait été tellement fier. Elle en était sûre.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Regina, la salua Marco en souriant. Et bonsoir à toi, Mister Henry, ajouta t-il en chatouillant doucement le ventre du bébé par-dessus la couverture dont elle l'avait couvert dans son porte-bébé.

Henry se contenta de remuer légèrement les lèvres quelques secondes sans se réveiller.

Regina resserra son fin gilet en laine bleu autour d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il fasse si froid dans le stade.

_Au moins, Henry a bien chaud, pensa-t-elle._

Marco regarda Regina et sourit d'un air entendu en l'observant balayer la glace du regard, à la recherche d'Emma. Il remarqua qu'elle avait froid et enleva son manteau avant de le poser sur les épaules de la brune. Il connaissait bien la patinoire ; il y avait joué lui-même, il l'avait réparée, et il avait regardé Emma s'y entraîner au hockey. Il savait qu'il fallait toujours se couvrir avant de venir, mais Regina n'était visiblement pas au courant.

 _Elle apprendra_ , pensa-t-il en souriant dans sa barbe.

\- Merci, Marco, dit la brune en resserrant le manteau autour de ses épaules, continuant de fixer la patinoire.

\- Vous êtes venue voir jouer quelqu'un ce soir ? s'enquit le vieil homme d'un ton innocent.

Il était déjà certain de savoir pourquoi elle était là.

\- Oui, Emma m'a invitée à venir voir le match, répondit Regina en scannant toujours attentivement la glace.

\- Vous allez voir, c'est un régal de la voir jouer, dit Marco en pointant du doigt un coin de la patinoire sur lequel une personne glissait élégamment et sans effort apparent, les yeux rivés sur la glace ; en avant puis en arrière.

Regina n'avait pas reconnu Emma sous la quantité d'équipement qu'elle portait. Son uniforme de base consistait en un short épais, rembourré par des protections, et des chaussettes en laine qui remontaient le long de ses chevilles et jusqu'aux bords de son short. Son maillot trop grand cachait d'autres protections au niveau de ses épaules, de ses bras, de sa poitrine et de son torse. Elle tenait une crosse de hockey dans ses mains gantées, et ses patins étaient recouverts de tellement de ruban adhésif que Regina se demanda s'il y avait réellement du cuir en dessous. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux, sous son casque, et une grille de protection lui obstruait le visage. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, patinant seule dans son coin de patinoire.

\- Emma, poursuivit Marco ; elle patine depuis qu'elle fait la moitié de la taille de Jiminy Cricket.

Marco leva une main au dessus du sol pour bien illustrer la hauteur dont il voulait parler.

Regina laissa échapper un rire haletant en écoutant la description, mais elle garda les yeux rivés sur Emma. Cette dernière finit par lever le regard vers les gradins. Elle s'arrêta net de patiner, et ses yeux émeraude se plongèrent dans ceux de Regina. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte des mots qu'elle prononça et que Regina lut sur ses lèvres :

\- Tu es venue.

Le sourire d'Emma était resplendissant.

 

* * *

  


Regina comprit très rapidement pourquoi Emma portait autant de protections. Visiblement, la plupart des participants de ce « jeu » se préoccupaient davantage de se taper dessus que de marquer des buts. A plus d'une reprise, Regina tressaillit en regardant d'un air inquiet Emma se faire écraser contre le verre, pousser sur la glace, voire, dans quelques cas, bousculer contre les bords de la patinoire où se trouvaient assis les joueurs non participants.

Marco essayait de lui expliquer les règles du jeu dans les grandes lignes, mais elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. De toute façon, elle doutait fort que quelqu'un s'occupe de faire appliquer lesdites règles. Les joueurs bousculaient Emma beaucoup plus brutalement que nécessaire, à son humble avis. A un moment, la blonde s'était risquée à lever les yeux vers les gradins pour lui offrir un sourire et un salut de la main. Une seconde plus tard, un joueur s'était jeté sur elle et l'avait plaquée au sol, et Regina était sûre qu'elle devait avoir des côtes cassées ; enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne se relève sur la glace et réitère son salut, cette fois d'un air un peu plus timide et embarrassé.

\- Et maintenant, regardez-ça, dit Marco en montrant du doigt la patinoire.

Regina se rendit compte qu'Emma avait le palet. Elle le faisait glisser en avant, hors de portée des autres joueurs, le faisant bouger de gauche à droite pour éviter qu'il ne soit intercepté. Poussant encore quelques fois sur ses cuisses, Emma se dirigea droit vers les buts, déterminée, puis elle donna un coup fort de crosse dans le palet pour l'envoyer vers les cages. Le goal ne put rien faire à part regarder le palet lui passer sous le nez et aller se perdre dans les filets.

Regina fut debout en un instant, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, et elle applaudit et acclama haut et fort. Emma lui offrit un sourire timide et reconnaissant, et Marco sourit d'un air espiègle en observant l'échange qui se jouait là.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la majorité des joueurs avait décidé que l'entraînement avait suffisamment duré et s'était dirigé d'un commun accord vers le bar pour y boire une ou deux bières d'autocongratulation. Très vite, Emma fut la seule qui resta sur la patinoire ; glissant confortablement alors que Regina, Marco et Henry la regardaient; derniers spectateurs présents.

Au bout d'un moment, Emma leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux quatre dans le bâtiment. Elle se dirigea jusqu'au bord de la glace et ouvrit le loquet de la porte en bois. Recouvrant les lames de ses patins de leur protection, elle se dirigea vers Regina, Henry et Marco.

\- Le match vous a plu ? leur demanda-t-elle doucement.

Marco savait que seule une réponse importerait à ses yeux.

\- Beaucoup, répondit Regina, avant d'ajouter à voix basse : vous êtes blessée ? Vous avez pris beaucoup de coups, pendant le jeu.

\- Nah, répondit Emma en souriant timidement. Je survivrai.

Du coin des yeux, Emma vit que Marco lui lançait un regard insistant. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers Regina et elle le vit remuer un peu les doigts. Emma fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il fabriquait. Il recommença les mêmes gestes, cette fois en penchant à deux reprises la tête vers Regina, écarquillant les yeux et retroussant un peu les lèvres. Emma comprit enfin le mouvement de marche-glissade que ses doigts mimaient.

\- Regina ?

\- Oui, Emma ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà, ummmmm, patiné ? demanda Emma en espérant avoir compris correctement le message de Marco.

Elle le vit hocher la tête.

\- Non, mais ça avait l'air amusant, répondit la brune avec un petit sourire.

Puis son sourire se fit taquin, et elle ajouta :

\- Enfin, quand vous ne vous faisiez pas bousculer à tout va.

Emma baissa timidement les yeux et sa bouche se tordit en un petit sourire.

\- Ça vous tente d'essayer ? demanda-t-elle en se plongeant dans les yeux chocolat de Regina, puis elle ajouta : avec moi ?

Regina hésita visiblement, jetant un regard à Henry.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Regina. Moi et Mister Henry, on a du retard à rattraper, pas vrai ?

Marco chatouilla le ventre d'Henry à travers la couverture.

\- Allez vous amuser, toutes les deux, termina Marco avec un sourire affectueux.

 

* * *

  


Emma demanda à Regina sa pointure, puis elle passa derrière l'accueil, en revenant rapidement avec une paire de patins à glace dans les mains. Elle mena Regina jusqu'à un banc situé juste à côté de la patinoire. Enlevant son maillot et ses protections, Emma les posa sur le siège à côté de Regina, puis elle s'agenouilla devant elle. La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant la tenue d'Emma ; un short épais, des chaussettes montantes, des bretelles et un haut à manches longues. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle apprenne à s'habiller en concordance avec la température et les activités typiques du Maine.

Emma enleva les chaussures de Regina et lui mit les patins, faisant ses lacets et massant un peu le cuir qui se trouvait autour de ses chevilles pour l'assouplir.

La blonde leva les yeux et remarqua que Regina portait la veste de Marco. Elle était beaucoup trop large pour elle, et Emma avait peur que la brune ne s'emmêle dedans une fois qu'elle serait sur la glace.

\- La veste de Marco est un peu trop grande pour que vous la portiez en patinant. Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en indiquant qu'elle voulait lui retirer ladite veste.

Regina ne put qu'hocher la tête, silencieuse.

Emma se pencha, franchissant la distance qui les séparait. Sa joue effleura celle de Regina et ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de la brune. Elle fit glisser le manteau le long de ses bras. Puis elle tendit la main et attrapa le maillot qu'elle avait enlevé sans s'éloigner de Regina. Elle tourna à peine la tête et murmura à l'oreille de l'autre femme :

\- Ça, c'est bien chaud et ça vous ira sans doute mieux.

Regina hocha la tête et sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Emma contre son oreille.

La blonde passa son maillot par-dessus la tête et les bras de Regina. Regina pouvait encore sentir la chaleur corporelle d'Emma sur le tissu, ainsi que son odeur naturelle mélangée à celle de la transpiration due au match qui venait de se jouer. Elle avait du mal à contrôler les papillons qui voletaient dans son ventre.

Emma remonta rapidement les escaliers des gradins pour rendre sa veste à Marco. Alors qu'elle la lui tendait, il lui fit un clin d'œil rapide, et elle lui retourna la courtoisie avec un sourire timide.

Retournant près de Regina, Emma tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Prête ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant légèrement.

Attrapant la main d'Emma, Regina se laissa guider sur la glace.

 

* * *

  


Regina peinait à suivre Emma depuis une vingtaine de minutes, ne se détachant pas du bord de la patinoire, agrippant la barrière de ses deux mains et gardant son regard rivé sur ses pieds. Emma glissait aisément à ses côtés, les mains derrière le dos. Elle observait de près les mouvements de Regina, s'assurant de ne pas trop s'éloigner au cas où la brune perdrait l'équilibre. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna et patina à reculons pour faire face à Regina.

\- Ce serait plus facile si vous vous laissiez un peu aller, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Regina s'arrêta et la regarda d'un air désabusé. _Ça, c'est l'histoire de ma vie…._

\- Lâchez au moins une main ? ajouta Emma en tapotant de son index la main de la brune.

Regina suivit les instructions d'Emma et se rendit compte qu'il lui était plus facile d'avancer sur la glace en glissant de cette façon. Elle parcourait de plus longues distances avant de devoir changer de jambe, et elle laissa échapper un rire léger en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, jouissant de la liberté nouvelle - bien qu'encore limitée - qu'elle venait de découvrir. Emma lui sourit en retour.

\- Vous me faites confiance ? lui demanda doucement la blonde.

Elle leva les yeux vers Emma, rayonnante, et hocha la tête. La blonde tourna rapidement, et vint se placer derrière Regina. Elle colla son corps contre le sien, levant la main pour repousser une mèche de la brune derrière son oreille avant de poser sa joue contre la sienne. Elle attrapa la main libre de Regina de sa main droite et agrippa fermement la hanche de la brune de sa main gauche. Regina laissa échapper une expiration haletante et ferma momentanément les yeux avant de se détendre dans les bras d'Emma.

Elle sentit le nez d'Emma caresser un peu sa joue, puis les lèvres de la blonde effleurèrent sa peau et elle l'entendit chuchoter :

\- Laisse-toi aller…

Regina lâcha la barrière, et sentit Emma les propulser toutes les deux en avant.

 

* * *

  


Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire joyeusement en les sentant accélérer, glissant sans effort, faisant le tour de la patinoire. Sa main gauche rejoignit celle d'Emma, posée sur sa hanche, et elle entrelaça fermement leurs doigts. Elle sentit Emma sourire contre son oreille, et le rire de la blonde ne tarda pas à résonner avec le sien. C'était le plus beau son que Regina n'avait jamais entendu.

Emma s'assura de toujours garder une main posée sur Regina au cas où elle perdrait l'équilibre alors qu'elle tournait autour d'elle, patinant tour à tour devant ou derrière elle, ne cessant jamais de les déplacer sur la glace. A un moment, elle se mit face à Regina et la prit dans ses bras avant de la soulever et de la faire tournoyer, les faisant toutes les deux rire aux éclats. Les bras de Regina entouraient fermement les épaules et le cou d'Emma.

En reposant Regina sur la glace, Emma baissa les yeux pour être bien sûre que les patins de la brune atterrissent sur le sol en toute sûreté. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Emma réalisa que son visage était beaucoup plus proche de celui de Regina qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé. Le coin de leurs lèvres s'effleura à peine, et leur rire mourut peu à peu, leurs yeux s'écarquillant et leur respiration s'accélérant. Emma les arrêta au milieu de la patinoire, assez près des buts, et recula légèrement. Elle tenait toujours les deux mains de Regina dans les siennes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle ne trouva pas les mots adéquats pour expliquer ce qui avait failli se passer ; elle resta donc immobile et silencieuse, le regard plongé dans celui de la brune avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux sur la glace. Regina aperçut le demi-sourire qui se dessina sur le visage d'Emma, puis la blonde releva la tête.

\- Un petit jeu, ça vous tente ?

Regina sourit et hocha la tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Elle voulait que cette nuit ne se termine jamais.

\- Attendez-moi là, dit Emma en lâchant les mains de Regina avant de patiner vers le banc des joueurs.

Elle se pencha par-dessus la murette, donnant par la même occasion une vue assez incroyable de ses fesses musclées à Regina, et attrapa trois objets. Alors qu'elle revenait vers elle, la brune put distinguer ce dont il s'agissait.

Emma s'arrêta en dérapage contrôlé devant Regina et lui tendit une crosse. La brune lui lança un regard hésitant, puis finit par prendre l'objet en main, le tenant dans une position bizarre. D'un bout à l'autre, la crosse faisait presque la même taille qu'elle. Emma ajusta sa prise sur sa propre crosse, dont la partie inférieure était beaucoup plus large que celle de Regina. Elle fit tomber le palet sur la glace, puis recula en glissa vers les buts. Une fois qu'elle fut placée au milieu des cages, elle fit bouger ses hanches et ses jambes d'avant en arrière pour rendre la surface de la glace rugueuse à cet endroit. La bouche de Regina s'entrouvrit légèrement en regardant le corps d'Emma se tortiller et effectuer des mouvements assurés. La blonde se pencha, plaça ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa crosse devant elle, protégeant les buts.

\- Essayez de marquer, la défia Emma.

Elle plissa les yeux d'un air déterminé, taquine, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.

 _Que le match commence_ , pensa Regina en haussant un sourcil parfaitement dessiné en direction d'Emma, le coin de ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire suffisant. Elle vit les yeux d'Emma s'écarquiller légèrement et la blonde déglutit, toujours dans ses buts. Le visage d'Emma se fit soudain beaucoup plus sérieux lorsqu'elle réalisa que Regina avait bien l'intention de relever le défi.

Regina tenait fermement la crosse à la manière des joueurs qu'elle avait observés plus tôt dans la soirée, et elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle pouvait la faire glisser sur la glace sans pour autant perdre l'équilibre. Elle baissa la tête et jeta un regard à Emma à travers ses cils, retroussant légèrement les lèvres en un petit sourire sexy. Le cœur d'Emma partit en vrille en regardant Regina sur la glace, à quelques pas d'elle. Quelques mèches de cheveux bruns avaient été délogées de derrière son oreille et lui tombaient négligemment devant les yeux. Emma pouvait voir le col de la chemise chic et du gilet en laine de Regina sortir du haut de son vieux maillot de hockey miteux et vraiment beaucoup trop grand pour elle, et elle imagina brièvement à quel point il serait incroyable de pouvoir voir Regina, debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'une chambre et vêtue uniquement de ce maillot et d'un string. Elle étouffa un grognement de désir.

 _Que le match commence_ , pensa-t-elle en baissant à son tour la tête, ne lâchant plus la brune des yeux.

Emma resserra sa prise sur sa crosse et se mit à bouger d'avant en arrière et de gauche à droite, continuant à rendre la surface de la glace rugueuse, faisant en sorte que ses patins s'enfoncent suffisamment dedans pour lui permettre de plonger si nécessaire. Regina ne put s'empêcher de glousser légèrement en observant le short et les chaussettes épaisses qu'Emma portait. Elle savait que ces vêtements étaient nécessaires pour jouer, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils dissimulaient un corps incroyable qu'elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir contempler, une nuit, au clair de lune. La chemise de la blonde, par contre, était très près du corps et mettait en valeur sa poitrine et ses bras, et Regina trouvait les bretelles assez sexy. Elle se demanda brièvement si Emma savait que les six boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts, révélant une très jolie vue sur son décolleté. Elle se demanda également ce que ça ferait, de retirer chacune des couches de cet uniforme du corps chaud et transpirant d'Emma après un match, pendant que la blonde glisserait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui caresserait le visage. Regina prit une grande inspiration et étouffa un gémissement d'envie.

La brune fit un mouvement hésitant vers l'avant tout en faisant glisser le palet à l'aide de sa crosse, le poussant lentement et sans accroc. Elle dut s'arrêter et recommencer à plusieurs reprises car il n'arrêtait pas de dévier sur le côté, la forçant à le récupérer et à le ramener bien devant elle. Chaque fois, elle lançait un regard sérieux mais joueur à Emma, comme pour lui dire qu'elle avait bien l'intention de réussir à marquer, et chaque fois, Emma lui renvoyait son regard avant de lui adresser un rapide sourire taquin.

Lorsque Regina pensa être suffisamment proche des buts pour tirer, elle s'immobilisa. Le palet glissa de quelques centimètres en avant, avant de s'arrêter lui aussi. S'écartant un peu, Regina regarda tour à tour le palet, puis les buts, puis Emma à plusieurs reprises, essayant de calculer ses chances de marquer. Soudain, elle se projeta en avant à l'aide de sa jambe droite toute en faisant glisser sa crosse en arrière puis elle ferma fermement les yeux et ramena la crosse en avant de toutes ses forces.

 

* * *

  


Emma n'avait pas pensé à la nécessité de porter un casque ou des protections lorsqu'elle avait lancé ce défi à Regina. Elle n'avait vraiment pas imaginé que la brune serait capable de tirer avec autant de force. A ce stade des événements, il était trop tard pour remédier à son erreur ; le palet avait déjà décollé de la glace et se dirigeait vers elle à toute vitesse. Emma se pencha pour l'éviter, mais elle tourna la tête une milliseconde trop tard et sentit le petit cylindre entailler le dessus de son sourcil gauche. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder la douleur qu'elle ressentit, car lorsqu'elle se redressa, et se rendit compte que Regina était en train de foncer vers elle et les buts, les yeux écarquillés et les bras se débattant dans tous les sens. La brune avait laissé tomber sa crosse quelques mètres plus tôt et essayait désespérément d'agripper l'air pour retrouver son équilibre ou pour s'immobiliser. N'importe quoi, du moment qu'elle ne tombait pas.

Emma jeta sa propre crosse sur le côté avant de s'élancer sur la glace. Elle se pencha en avant et tendit les bras, essayant de calculer la vitesse à laquelle Regina s'approchait d'elle et la violence possible de la collision. Dès que Regina fut suffisamment proche, Emma la prit dans ses bras comme pour l'étreindre et tourna son corps vers le sol de manière à recevoir le plus gros de l'impact lors de la chute. La blonde laissa échapper un bruit étouffé en tombant sur la glace, ses épaules s'écrasant en premier sur le sol, puis elle lâcha un deuxième grognement de douleur lorsque Regina lui tomba dessus.

Lorsque tout redevint immobile, Emma rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait mal au dos ; et elle avait également froid et était mouillée d'être allongée sur la glace. Le bord de son sourcil gauche lançait douloureusement. Regina était allongée sur elle ; leur corps se touchait de la poitrine aux genoux. Le haut de la tête de la brune était enfoui sous le menton d'Emma, et elle avait le front appuyé contre le haut de sa poitrine. Les bras de la brune étaient confinés entre leur deux corps et ses yeux étaient résolument fermés.

Emma se rendit d'abord compte de l'emplacement de ses propres mains… elles agrippaient les fesses fermes et bien dessinées de Regina. Résistant à peine à la tentation de resserrer brièvement sa prise, Emma fit rapidement remonter ses mains et les plaça sur les hanches de la brune. Ensuite, elle remarqua l'emplacement des mains de Regina… posées bien à plat sur ses seins à elle. La troisième chose qu'elle réalisa, c'était qu'elle avait froid… très froid. La deuxième et la troisième observation constituaient une combinaison à la fois très intéressante et bizarre.

\- Regina ? chuchota Emma.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Emma l'appela de nouveau, faisant remonter ses mains le long du dos de la brune, jusqu'à ses omoplates. Lorsqu'Emma reprit la parole, elle fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Regina, à côté de sa tempe.

\- Regina ? rappela-t-elle doucement.

 

* * *

  


Les yeux de Regina s'ouvrirent et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que les choses s'étaient apparemment calmées. Elle mit quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était face à face avec la peau laiteuse du décolleté d'Emma. Elle serra instinctivement les mains avant de réaliser où lesdites mains avaient atterri au cours de la chute. Elle étouffa un gémissement de désir en sentant quelque chose de dur effleurer sa paume.

Oh mon Dieu, elle doit avoir froid…

Ses mains étant bloquées entre leurs deux corps. N'étant pas sûre de pouvoir les déplacer discrètement et sans accroc, elle préféra les laisser où elles étaient ; pour l'instant du moins.

_Oh mon Dieu, elle doit VRAIMENT avoir froid…_

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure et essaya de calmer sa respiration erratique. Les doigts d'Emma qui caressaient sa tempe la ramenèrent à l'instant présent, et elle leva la tête. Ses yeux sombres soutinrent le regard émeraude de la blonde pendant un moment, puis elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Emma ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.

Sa voix avait pris un ton très inquiet. Et pour cause, un filet de sang était en train de couler jusque dans les cheveux d'Emma.

\- Tu es blessée, dit Regina en extrayant finalement une main d'entre leurs corps pour venir caresser l'arcade de l'œil gauche d'Emma de son pouce.

Inconsciemment, le deuxième pouce de Regina copia les mouvements du premier, créant une pointe rigide et presque douloureuse dans le soutien-gorge de la blonde.

\- J-je s-survivrai. I-il m'a juste effleurée, bégaya Emma, se demandant si Regina se rendait compte que son deuxième pouce était en train de câliner son téton.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda les buts pour éviter que la brune ne remarque que ses paupières papillonnaient. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à contrôler sa respiration.

\- T-tu m'as eue, dit Emma avec un demi sourire, les yeux rivés sur les filets.

\- Quoi ? demanda Regina, perdue.

\- R-regarde, répliqua Emma.

Regina tourna la tête pour suivre le regard d'Emma et constata que le palet noir avait terminé sa course au fond des filets.

\- Tu as marqué, dit Emma en riant, avant de laisser échapper un gémissement et de rouler légèrement des yeux à cause des caresses répétées du pouce de l'autre femme.

 _Pitié, tu peux arrêter de m'allumer ?_ , pensa Emma alors que le pouce de la brune continuait de faire des vas et viens sur son téton. C'était en train de devenir une torture.

Lorsque Regina posa de nouveau les yeux sur Emma, souriante, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de décoller sa tête de la glace, rapprochant son visage de celui de la brune. Des petits halètements s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. En voyant le visage d'Emma s'approcher, Regina baissa la tête, entrouvrant légèrement ses propres lèvres en se rapprochant de la bouche d'Emma. La main de Regina se resserra un peu plus, et son pouce se mit à la caresser plus rapidement, effectuant des mouvements rapides sur son téton dur. Lorsque leurs lèvres furent assez proches pour pouvoir se toucher, Regina pinça doucement le téton de la blonde entre son pouce et son index avant de le faire rouler délicatement entre ses doigts. Soudain, elles entendirent un claquement bruyant, et les lumières qui éclairaient la patinoire s'affaiblirent considérablement.

Surprise, Emma recula rapidement la tête et regarda le plafond, confuse, avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Ils vont fermer, soupira-t-elle en reposant sa tête contre la glace et en fermant les yeux d'agacement. Ils veulent qu'on s'en aille.

Regina posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma et souffla de frustration. Emma la sentit hocher la tête contre elle, puis elle se dégagea lentement, glissant sur la glace pour s'asseoir à côté d'Emma. La blonde se releva et lui tendit une main. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, Emma l'attira contre d'elle. Elle posa sa main gauche à plat dans le creux des reins de Regina, maintenant leurs hanches aussi proches que possible malgré son short rembourré. La main gauche de la brune vint se poser sur le poignet d'Emma, et son pouce se mit à tracer ses petits cercles sur le dos de sa main. Emma sentit le visage de Regina s'approcher du sien. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient enfin se toucher, Henry commença à pleurer derrière elles, et Regina tourna immédiatement son regard vers les gradins. Elle aperçut Marco, qui essayait de calmer Henry, dans son porte-bébé, en agitant un hochet formé de papillons couleurs pastel devant lui.

\- Emma, je…

Emma sentit que Regina se faisait du souci pour Henry. _Elle est belle même quand elle est inquiète…_

\- Venez, je crois qu'Henry a envie de voir sa maman, dit-elle en aidant Regina à glisser jusqu'au bord de la patinoire.

Guidant la brune jusqu'à la murette qui séparait la glace des gradins, Emma ouvrit la petite porte et laissa passer Regina. Lorsqu'elles furent sorties, Henry avait déjà arrêté de pleurer, et Marco leur fit un signe de la main pour leur indiquer que tout allait pour le mieux.

\- Je vais vous aider à enlever vos patins pour que vous puissiez aller le voir, dit doucement Emma.

Elle aida Regina à s'asseoir et s'agenouilla une fois de plus devant elle pour délasser ses patins et les lui enlever. Elle aida ensuite la brune à remettre ses chaussures restées sur le banc depuis qu'elle les lui avait enlevées.

\- Emma…, soupira Regina.

\- Regina, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Emma en posant ses mains sur celles de Regina, qui frottaient nerveusement le tissu de son pantalon. Allez voir Henry. Je veux que vous soyez rassurée.

La blonde lui adressa un sourire tendre.

Regina hocha rapidement la tête avant de grimper les escaliers et de rejoindre Marco et Henry. Emma ramassa les protections qu'elle avait laissées sur les sièges de gradin, puis elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour aller se doucher et se changer.

 

* * *

  


Marco et Regina attendaient dans l'entrée de la patinoire avec Henry lorsqu'Emma sortit des vestiaires. Elle avait mit un jean slim taille-basse délavé, ses chaussures de travail, et un débardeur. Ses cheveux étaient humides de la douche, et ils tombaient sur ses épaules et le long de son dos, mouillant le tissu de son débardeur au point qu'on pouvait voir la couleur de sa peau par transparence. Elle avait aussi mis un pansement sur la coupure qu'elle s'était faite à côté du sourcil. Emma sourit lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche d'eux pour remarquer que Regina tenait fermement son maillot dans une de ses mains.

\- Coucou, Emma ! s'exclama Marco en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer dans une étreinte rapide.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et la marque d'affection fit sourire et rougir Emma.

\- Tu as bien joué ce soir, Emma.

Il hésita un peu, puis ajouta :

\- Pas aussi bien que Miss Regina, mais bien quand même.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Regina en continuant de taquiner Emma. Regina lui renvoya un sourire radieux, puis dirigea son regard vers Emma, qui avait les yeux rivés au sol et abordait un demi-sourire adorablement béat.

S'adressant à la fois à Emma et à Regina, Marco poursuivit :

\- Moi et Henry, on a fait un pari. Il a dit qu'Emma allait arrêter le tir. Moi j'ai dis « impossible. C'est Miss Regina qui va marquer.

Marco pointa la brune du doigt, un air taquin sur le visage.

\- Votre garçon, il me doit un bout de ces délicieuses lasagnes dont j'ai tellement entendu parler.

Regina baissa les yeux vers Henry qui dormait et sourit en lui murmurant d'un ton joueur : « petit traître ». Puis elle rougit en réalisant qu'Emma avait parlé à Marco de leurs dîners ensemble. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la blonde était entrée dans les détails. Elle rougit encore plus en se rendant compte que Marco avait assisté à tout ce qui s'était passé sur la glace depuis les gradins. Elle s'était tellement laissé emporter par le moment ; elle avait momentanément oublié qu'Emma et elle n'étaient pas seules dans la patinoire.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Regina rougissante, Emma écarquillant les yeux en parvenant à la même conclusion que la brune à propos du fait que Marco les avait vues sur la glace, et Marco se donnant une tape d'autocongratulation mentale dans le dos pour avoir décroché la promesse d'un bon repas italien. Il finit par briser le silence.

\- Je vais y aller. Vous trois, rentrez bien, d'accord ?

Regina hocha la tête et lui sourit gentiment.

\- Oh, et, Miss Regina ?

\- Oui, Marco ? lui demanda Regina d'une voix hésitante, se demandant si elle allait se faire réprimander pour ce qui s'était passé sur la glace.

\- Dîtes bien à Emma que : « plus de journées qui commencent si tôt ».

Il agita son index en les désignant toutes les deux, mimant un air sérieux, avant de poursuivre :

\- Il faut qu'elle finisse la belle cuisine qu'elle est en train de vous faire. Je sens mon appétit qui se réveille rien qu'en imaginant ces lasagnes !

Elles rirent toutes les deux, soulagées.

Alors que Marco se retournait et s'éloignait peu à peu, il secoua la tête et roula des yeux, se demandant combien de temps encore ces deux-là allaient attendre avant de laisser les choses évoluer. Il leva au ciel et agita les bras, comme à la recherche d'une aide divine.

\- Oh, Michelangelo, date a queste due una piccola spinta, marmonna t-il, espérant qu'effectivement, Michelangelo entendrait sa prière et leur donnerait un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction.

 

* * *

  


Emma et Regina rentrèrent en voiture, aussi silencieuses qu'à l'aller. La seule différence, c'était que cette fois, le trajet fut marqué par l'anticipation nerveuse que ressentaient les deux femmes et les sourires timides qui étiraient leurs lèvres lorsqu'elles repensaient aux événements de la soirée. Plusieurs fois, Emma surprit Regina en train de caresser entre ses doigts le tissu de son maillot de hockey. Il était posé sur ses genoux, et elle refusa de le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'elles fussent arrivées. Emma se demanda d'ailleurs si elle avait l'intention de le lui rendre ; elle espérait secrètement qu'elle veuille le garder. Elle pourrait toujours voler le maillot de Fredrick, si elle en avait besoin d'un. Il le méritait bien, après ce placage vicelard lors du match.

Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, Emma vit qu'Henry dormait comme un saint dans son siège pour bébé. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas son fils biologique, il ressemblait tellement à sa mère que ça en était époustouflant. Il était vraiment chanceux qu'elle l'ait adopté. Emma savait par expérience qu'il était très rare de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi aimant, qui se souciait à ce point du bien-être de l'enfant ; qui s'inquiétait autant pour lui. Elle était heureuse qu'Henry puisse avoir tout ça avec Regina. Elle se retourna et adressa un sourire tendre à la brune qui la regardait dans le rétroviseur.

Dix minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent à destination. Alors qu'elle se garait, Emma entendit Henry geindre doucement mais avec insistance dans son siège pour bébé. Il donna quelques coups de pieds dans le vide, délogeant la couverture qui lui tenait trop chaud depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la patinoire. Sortant de la voiture, Emma ouvrit la portière arrière pour que Regina puisse récupérer Henry.

\- Merci, lui dit la brune en prenant le bébé contre elle.

Alors qu'elle levait sa deuxième main pour supporter le dos du bébé, Emma vit qu'elle tenait le maillot tout contre lui, comme une couverture. Elle l'entoura autour de lui en le soutenant de son deuxième bras.

\- Emma, est-ce que vous voulez bien nous ouvrir la porte ? Les clés sont dans ma main, celle qui est sous Henry.

Emma trouva les clés au bout des doigts de Regina et les inséra dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte la porte avant d'entrer dans la maison pour allumer quelques lumières. Elle posa les clés sur le plan de travail puis se tourna pour faire face à Regina. Henry était pleinement réveillé, maintenant, et il pressait ses petits poings contre l'épaule de sa mère pour se redresser. Il penchait la tête d'un air incertain en regardant tout autour de lui.

\- Je pense qu'il a faim, dit Emma d'une voix douce.

\- C'est compréhensible ; ça fait quelques heures qu'on a dîné, et je pense que Marco lui a volé son popcorn pendant le match, répondit Regina en levant les yeux vers Emma, lui souriant d'un air taquin.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser vous occuper d'Henry, répondit la blonde d'un ton hésitant.

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment partir, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Alors qu'elle se tournait, posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Regina la rappela.

\- Emma ?

Emma tourna la tête et observa Regina, se demandant ce que la brune allait lui dire.

\- Votre maillot de hockey…

Elle agrippait toujours fermement le vêtement, mais elle le tendit à la blonde.

Emma lui sourit tendrement.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être le garder ? Il vous va vraiment bien, Regina.

Une indiscutable sincérité se lisait dans les yeux d'Emma.

Regina se contenta de sourire et hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle acceptait.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Regina. Merci de m'avoir déposée à la patinoire.

\- Avec plaisir, Emma, répondit la brune en fermant la porte derrière elle.

 

* * *

  


Lorsqu'elle retourna à la dépendance, Emma retira ses chaussures et s'étendit sur la couverture. Elle venait de passer une heure entière à regarder dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait l'impression que toutes les plus belles soirées de sa vie s'étaient déroulées en compagnie de la femme merveilleuse qui ne se trouvait qu'à une quinzaine de mètres d'elle en ce moment même. Elle se souvenait encore de la sensation de leurs lèvres lorsqu'elles avaient été sur le point de se toucher. De ce presque baiser qui leur échappait toujours et dont Emma rêvait tant. Levant une main, elle toucha son sourcil et grimaça de douleur. Le pansement était toujours là. La coupure n'était pas très profonde, mais le projectile l'avait frappée suffisamment fort pour que la blessure ait gonflé et commencé à former un bleu durant l'heure qui venait de passer.

Emma se leva du lit et alla chercher un pack de glace dans le congélateur du petit frigo qu'elle avait dans la dépendance. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en maintenant le pack sur son sourcil, se penchant contre le bord de la fenêtre et levant les yeux vers la résidence principale. La lumière du salon était toujours allumée, et elle pouvait apercevoir Regina en train de bercer doucement Henry contre son épaule.

 _Je vais les regarder un peu, juste quelques minutes…,_ pensa Emma en posant la tête contre le châssis de la fenêtre, souriant doucement.

 

* * *

  


Henry but gloutonnement son lait, et il termina son biberon au bout d'une demi-heure à peine. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Regina le posa contre son épaule et lui frotta le dos en le berçant doucement devant les baies vitrées, à l'arrière de la maison. Il dormait déjà profondément, mais Regina était perdue dans ses pensées et ses gestes répétitifs la maintenaient dans cet état de presque transe alors qu'elle repensait à tous les détails de la soirée.

Elle pensa aux lèvres d'Emma effleurant les siennes ; à ce presque baiser qu'elle désirait tellement, maintenant plus que jamais. Elle pensa au rire d'Emma et à la sensation de liberté qui l'envahissait toujours quand elle était avec elle. Elle pensa à la réceptivité du corps d'Emma ; à son toucher ; à la dureté du téton de la blonde sous son pouce alors qu'elle l'avait caressé, inconsciemment, d'abord, puis délibérément. Elle pensa à la douceur et à la patience dont Emma faisait preuve, tant avec elle qu'avec Henry.

Les rares amants que Regina avait eus dans sa vie n'étaient rien comparés à cette femme merveilleuse qu'elle connaissait maintenant.

 

* * *

  


_Regina accusa la gifle et ravala les larmes qui affluèrent à ses yeux. C'était le troisième coup qu'elle recevait ce soir, et le plus dur jusque là. Son visage lui faisait mal et la peau de sa joue était chaude et gonflée._

_\- Tu trouveras jamais quelqu'un qui te traite aussi bien que moi, cracha Sarah._

_Regina croisa ses bras sur son ventre et baissa les yeux sur le sol, essayant d'éviter le regard de sa petite-amie pour ne pas la provoquer._

_\- S'il-te-plait, arrête, murmura Regina d'une voix haletante, essayant de calmer sa respiration, de faire en sorte qu'un minimum d'air arrive dans ses poumons._

_Sarah agrippa le menton de Regina entre son index et son pouce, obligeant la brunette à la regarder. Elle puait l'alcool, et ses yeux ne contenaient plus aucune trace de patience ou de douceur._

_\- Au moins Carmen sait ce qu'elle fait au lit, et elle est carrément plus belle que toi._

_Elle repoussa brutalement le menton de Regina._

_\- Va jouer avec ton putain de piano, Regina. J'en peux plus de toi. Je sors…_

 

* * *

  


Regina déposa un tendre baiser sur la tête d'Henry en l'amenant dans sa chambre. Elle balaya les murs du regard, contemplant toutes les planches en bois sur lesquelles les mains d'Emma avaient méticuleusement travaillé pour lui. Elle le posa dans son berceau et le couvrit, passant rapidement ses doigts dans ses cheveux duveteux avant de se diriger vers le mur. Elle était occupée à tracer chaque détail d'une des planches du bout des doigts lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

 _A cette heure-ci, qui ça peut bien être ?_ se demanda-t-elle en commençant déjà à paniquer. Elle aurait souhaité qu'Emma ait un téléphone portable pour pouvoir la joindre. Elle aurait aimé ne pas être toute seule.

Elle sortit de la chambre d'enfant et se dirigea silencieusement vers le salon. Le bruit venait de la porte arrière.

\- Regina, vous êtes réveillée ? Ouvrez-moi… s'il-vous-plait.

Regina soupira de soulagement en réalisant que la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte était Emma. Elle entendit le tremblement dans la voix de la blonde et se demanda si quelque chose s'était passé. Elle déverrouilla la porte et ouvrit, trouvant Emma dans les mêmes vêtements qu'elle avait portés lorsqu'elle l'avait amenée à la patinoire. Les mains de la blonde agrippaient chaque côté de l'encadrement de la porte, et elle avait la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle finit par lever le regard, et Regina fut frappée par le désespoir qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui se…

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot de plus, les lèvres d'Emma se collèrent contre les siennes.

 

* * *

  


Tout en l'embrassant, Emma posa sa main dans le creux des reins de Regina, rapprochant leurs hanches, comme plus tôt, lorsqu'elles étaient à la patinoire ; sauf que cette fois, elles n'étaient plus séparées que par les tissus du pantalon de Regina et du jean d'Emma. Emma fit glisser les doigts de sa deuxième main dans les cheveux de la brune et massa doucement sa nuque. Elle sentit la tête de Regina se renverser légèrement pour aller au contact de sa main, et tout son corps sembla se détendre face aux caresses d'Emma. Penchant la tête en arrière, Regina entrouvrit ses lèvres et Emma déposa des baisers papillons le long de chacune d'entre elles avant de les capturer de nouveau de sa bouche.

Emma frissonna en sentant les mains de Regina glisser le long de son dos et l'agripper fermement. La brune s'accrocha à ses épaules. Emma passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Regina, lui demandant silencieusement d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Un peu timide, Emma approfondit le baiser, hésitante, avant de se rendre compte que Regina faisait la même chose. Leurs langues commencèrent à glisser l'une contre l'autre, doucement d'abord, puis plus énergiquement. Emma gémit dans le baiser avant de pousser plus loin sa langue dans la bouche de la brune. Elle l'explora passionnément mais tendrement, essayant d'en retenir chaque parcelle. Elle voulait mémoriser chaque soupir poussé par Regina, chacun de ses gémissements de plaisir. Il aurait été si simple pour elle de se perdre dans les caresses de l'autre femme, mais elle avait besoin de savoir à quels gestes le corps de la brune était sensible ; de savoir ce dont elle avait besoin ; ce qu'elle désirait. Elle voulait tellement la rendre heureuse. Elle voulait prendre soin d'elle. Elle voulait la protéger. Elle voulait l'aimer de tout son être ; de tout ce qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir devenir lorsqu'elle était avec elle.

Emma leva les bras et glissa ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Regina. Elle caressa les joues de la brune de ses pouces en continuant de l'embrasser. Tirant gentiment la tête de Regina en arrière, elle détacha leurs lèvres avant de se pencher pour déposer une myriade de baisers dans le cou de la brune. Elle sentit le cartilage de sa gorge se contracter puis se relaxer sous ses lèvres et haleta contre sa peau. Emma sortit une de ses mains des cheveux de Regina et caressa de son index son sourcil, puis sa tempe. Elle tourna sa main et effleura du dos de ses doigts la joue de Regina, puis sa mâchoire, avant de replonger sa main dans les cheveux de la brune, juste au dessus de son oreille, dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux pour exposer son cou. Elle continua de dévorer tendrement la gorge et la mâchoire de Regina de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût certaine d'en avoir mémorisé chaque centimètre. Elle fit ensuite glisser ses lèvres jusque sous l'oreille de la brune, suçant la peau sensible et l'éraflant délicatement de ses dents avant d'attraper son lobe entre ses lèvres, le taquinant de sa langue.

Emma redescendit le long de la joue de Regina, sans cesser de déposer des baisers sur son passage, puis recaptura plusieurs fois ses lèvres, les léchant et les suçotant tendrement avant de poser son front contre celui de l'autre femme et de fermer les yeux. La blonde était pantelante et sa poitrine se soulevait d'excitation. Ses mains et ses doigts tremblaient dans les cheveux doux de l'autre femme.

\- Oh, ma Regina…, dit-elle, sans parvenir à trouver d'autre mot.

 

* * *

  


Regina mit un moment avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. La seule chose dont elle était consciente, c'était la chaleur et la douceur des lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes, la main d'Emma posée dans le creux de ses reins, les doigts d'Emma contre son cou et dans ses cheveux. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin ; tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé, et elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en avait le tournis. C'était tellement naturel, tellement indiscutable que Regina se détendit immédiatement dans les bras de la blonde.

Ça aurait été… ça aurait dû être… assez, de recevoir un baiser simple et chaste. C'était plus que ce que Regina avait osé espérer, mais lorsqu'Emma passa sa langue contre ses lèvres, elle en voulut plus encore. Elle voulait savoir ce que cela faisait d'avoir une amante qui se souciait d'elle, qui la protégerait et qui l'aimerait ; qui lui ferait découvrir qu'elle était belle. Elle ne s'était plus sentie belle depuis si longtemps. Et il y avait tellement de temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés – Henry mis à part.

Elle laissa Emma prendre contrôle du baiser et sentit la langue de la blonde s'introduire dans sa bouche et glisser contre la sienne. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses mains agrippèrent fermement les épaules d'Emma. Elle ne parvenait plus qu'à produire des petits soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir qu'Emma étouffait en les cueillant sur sa bouche dès qu'ils franchissaient ses lèvres.

 _S'il-te-plait, Emma, je ne veux plus avoir mal. Je ne veux plus être seule,_ pensa Regina en renversant sa tête dans les mains d'Emma et en sentant les lèvres et le souffle de la blonde dans son cou.

Regina répondit faiblement aux derniers baisers papillons d'Emma. Elle était bouleversée par toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait, et les caresses d'Emma lui faisaient perdre la tête. La blonde posa son front contre le sien, et Regina sentit sa respiration sur ses lèvres et sur son menton, et ses mains sentaient les muscles dorsaux d'Emma se contracter et se relâcher. Elle resta un moment dans ses bras, essoufflée et pantelante. Enfouis dans ses cheveux, les doigts d'Emma tremblaient légèrement.

Regina ouvrit les yeux et observa le visage d'Emma. Les yeux de la blonde restèrent clos, et elle murmura doucement :

\- Oh, ma Regina…

\- Oui, chuchota Regina en retour.

Et alors que le mot s'échappait de ses lèvres, les magnifiques yeux émeraude d'Emma s'ouvrirent…

 

* * *

  


Emma ne demanda pas à rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. En fait, elle ne resta que quelques minutes de plus, ses bras enlacés autour de Regina, la joue de la brunette posée contre son épaule. De temps à autre, Regina sentait Emma enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux et déposer un baiser au sommet de sa tête. Chaque fois, la brune répondait en soupirant, fermant les yeux et resserrant son étreinte autour d'Emma. Elles ne voulaient pas se détacher l'une de l'autre, mais elles ne souhaitaient pas non plus brûler les étapes. Elles savaient qu'elles avaient toute la vie pour profiter de l'avenir qui se profilait devant elles ; et donc, pour l'instant, elles se satisfaisaient de rester dans leur cocon de paix momentané. Emma finit par prendre la parole :

\- Je devrais rentrer, Regina. Il est tard.

Regina hocha la tête contre l'épaule d'Emma et la serra une dernière fois contre elle avant de reculer d'un pas, brisant leur étreinte. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Emma prit son visage en coupe et se pencha pour embrasser son front, avant de déposer un dernier baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

\- On se voit demain matin, d'accord ? murmura Emma, poussant légèrement du nez contre la joue de Regina en y déposant régulièrement des baisers papillons en attendant la réponse de la brune.

Regina hocha la tête.

\- Ferme à clé derrière moi ?

Regina hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- Bonne nuit, Regina, finit par chuchoter Emma.

Elle se tourna et commença à s'éloigner, laissant la paume de sa main glisser contre celle de Regina jusqu'à ce que le bout de leurs doigts ne finisse par se détacher.

\- Bonne nuit, Emma, répondit Regina en souriant doucement avant de refermer la porte.

Emma s'attarda un instant derrière la porte, désirant entendre le loquet tourner pour s'assurer que Regina et Henry seraient bien en sécurité cette nuit, puis elle se dirigea lentement vers la dépendance.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Regina s'appuya contre la porte et ferma les yeux, prenant une inspiration profonde en repassant dans sa tête tous les événements de la soirée. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, se déshabilla, et resta un instant immobile dans le noir, vêtue uniquement d'une culotte en dentelle noire. Tendant le bras vers le lit, elle attrapa le maillot de hockey d'Emma et l'enfila, inspirant l'odeur de la blonde imprégnée dans le vêtement avant de s'allonger et de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Not Gonna Die pour la correction ! 
> 
> Désolé si je met du temps à updater sur ce site, il est beaucoup plus long à utiliser que FF alors j'ai pris un peu de retard..... Mais j'espère que ça vous plait ! La suite bientôt ! D.W


End file.
